Stupid or kind?
by Authors03
Summary: Si setan berkata dia bodoh tapi si malaikat berbisik dia baik./ hobinya marah, menyusahkan, menyiksa. Tak murah senyum, tak ramah lagi. Sedangkan dia hobinya tersenyum, membantu. Baik Hati, murah senyum, ditambah ramah. /"kau sungguh bodoh!" /"aku tahu mereka hanya mencariku ketika memerlukanku tapi apapun alasannya aku akan selalu ada untuk mereka."/"kau sangat baik."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Keng keng keng keng keng..

Kaleng-kaleng kosong yang terikat ke kedua kaki mungil itu terus tertarik pergi.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan wajah yang sudah seperti badut itu terus berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kembali melambat karena suara bising yang dihasilkan kaleng-kaleng dikakinya ke pinggir jalan.

Rambut indigonya terikat menjadi dua tinggi keatas layaknya anak kecil. Wajah putih bak cat dinding, dua lingkaran merah dipipinya dan lipstick merah berbentuk love di bibirnya. Memakai seragam Sma dengan keadaan baru. Kompeng menjadi mainan dari kalung tali rafia di lehernya. Bawang putih menjadi kalung dikedua tangannya. Kaos kaki warna-warni selutut di kaki kirinya dan kaos kaki putih di kaki kanannya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kertas persegi di dadanya dengan tulisan

Nama : Hyuuga Hinata.

Kelas : 1-A

.

Sma Konoha.

Akhirnya tiba..

Dengan cepat gadis tadi menarik masuk koper besarnya melewati gerbang besar dan bergabung dengan barisan-barisan manusia yang berdandan tak jauh sepertinya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah ini dan tentunya mereka wajib mengikuti MOS.

"Hei! Kau terlambat!"

deg!

Langkah Hinata didekat gerbang terhenti ketika seseorang dari belakang meneriaki nya.

Seorang gadis bersurai pink tanpa dandanan aneh. Itu artinya dia adalah kakak kelas.

"Anoo, sa-saya belum terlambat. Ini buktinya." Hinata menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang dilingkari jam tangan.

Tik. Angka panjang baru saja melewati angka 12. Saat ini jam pas menunjuk pukul 8 pagi itu artinya Hinata tepat waktu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah ke barisanmu."

"Ha'i!" Hinata membungkuk hormat dan berlari pergi. Berdiri di barisan paling belakang dimana manusia-manusia sejenisnya, berbaris.

...

Hinata sedikit berjinjit dan melirik ke depan dan ia tak melihat siapapun di pintu masuk itu. Apakah para kakak-kakak kelas belum datang?

.

"Aa, panas sekali.."

"Mengapa harus ada acara seperti ini?"

"Aku harus menjadi badut karena ini."

"Menjengkelkan." keluhan yang berhasil ditangkap indra pendengar Hinata. Lihatlah para gadis berwajah badut itu terus saja mengibaskan tangan mereka ke arah leher petanda bahwa mereka sangat gerah tapi.. Tapi kan matahari bahkan tertutup awan. Mengapa mereka mengeluh panas?

"Dimana kakak kelas brengsek yang terlambat itu sih?!"

"Mentang-mentang kita anak baru. Mereka seenaknya menjemur kita."

"Hei! Diam semua!" suara keras yang berasal dari Toa berhasil mencuri perhatian para murid-murid baru yang masih berbaris rapi dalam beberapa barisan.

"Omo!"

"Kyaaahhh!"

"Kakak kelas?!"

"Tampan sekali!" hanya diperlukan waktu satu detik barisan-barisan berisi murid baru langsung heboh.

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!"

Bagaimana tidak. Lihatlah dua manusia itu. Tampan sekali.

Satu bermata kalem berambut perak. Satu lelaki berambut kuning, bermata biru yang memegang toa. Oh my god! Lihat badannya dibalik seragam itu! Wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa?!

"Senpai! Senpai!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" semua gadis histeris kecuali Hinata. Hinata bahkan tak melihat apapun karena gadis-gadis didepannya terus meloncat-loncat.

Braaaaccckkk! Semua manusia terdiam ketika sapu melewati kepala mereka. A-apaan itu? Si-siapa yang melempar sapu itu?

Glek..

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berteriak?" suara lewat Toa itu terdengar yang membuat semua mata kembali tertuju pada sang pembuka suara.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, tak usah sekasar itu." tegur gadis bersurai pink pada temannya yang baru saja melayangkan sapu ke arah murid-murid baru. Untung saja tak kena, coba kalau kena. Siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab?

Lelaki yang di panggil Naruto itu mengabaikan ucapan teman seangkatannya itu dan mendekatkan toa ke bibir eksotisnya.

"Toneri akan mengantar murid lelaki ke kamar masing-masing dan para perempuan ikut aku. Sekarang!" Toa itu dilemparkan asal dan semua manusia langsung bergerak. Siapa yang berani tak bergerak? Lelaki itu galak sekali.

"Hallo, saya Toneri Otsutsuki. Saya akan menunjuk dimana kalian akan tinggal dan tolong buatlah barisan yang rapi. Kita harus segera kembali kesini." jelas lelaki bersurai perak bernama Toneri dengan senyumnya. Para siswa merasa mereka sangat beruntung bersama lelaki ini. Coba saja lelaki kuning itu yang menuntun mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi? Lelaki itu terlihat sedang bad mood?

Kelompok perempuan ke gedung sebelah di barat dan lelaki ke arah timur. Kalau kalian tak tahu. Sekolah ini lengkap dengan tempat tinggalnya sekalian. Entahlah untuk tujuan apa, yang jelas siapapun yang bersekolah di sekolah elit ini wajib tinggal disini.

.

.

Naruto berbelok ke kiri menelusuri tangga setelah melewati pintu gedung besar.

"Satu kamar terdiri dari empat orang." ucapnya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi empat orang pertama dari satu barisan lurus berlari masuk kedalam dengan koper mereka. Mereka tak berani protes atau sejenisnya.

"Gerak yang cepat!" semua kembali mengekori lelaki itu ke kamar sebelah begitu dengan seterusnya hingga..

.

.

.

"Pas sekali." Naruto membatin ketika empat manusia terakhir masuk ke kamar dengan pintu yang tercetak nomor 21.

"Ano, saya harus tinggal dimana?" tanya Hinata ragu ketika ia merasa terlupakan.

Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap satu-satunya siswi yang tersisa. Ia kira sudah tak ada murid lagi ternyata masih tersisa satu.

"Tentu saja disebalah kamar ini. Cepat pergi!"

"Ha-ha'i" Hinata langsung berlari pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti di langkah ketiga.

"Anoo, maaf umm.. Siapa nama senpai?" tanya Hinata ragu. Ia tak mendengar jelas ketika lelaki ini memperkenalkan diri karena dirinya di barisan paling belakang.

"Apa kau tuli!? Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto!" jawab Naruto kesal. Hari ini moodnya sungguh buruk. Uuggh! Menjengkelkan.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-senpai. Ta-tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Naruto menghela nafasnya. Gadis ini sangat bertele-tele.

"Saya rasa tak baik melempari murid baru dengan sapu." mata Naruto perlahan melebar. Apakah siswi baru ini tengah mengajarinya?

"A-a-ano, sa-sa-saya permisi." Hinata membungkuk hormat dan berlari pergi. Perubahan raut wajah lelaki itu sangat mengerikan.

Bracckk!

"Haa..!"

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika pintu yang baru saja ia buka terdorong kuat hingga terbuka lebar.

Deg.

Hinata melangkah mundur masuk ke kamar barunya beberapa langkah dengan koper besar yang setia disebelahnya. Ia terkejut kerena lelaki itu tiba-tiba mendobrak pintunya yang bahkan belum ia buka sempurna.

"Waktumu sepuluh detik untuk ke lapangan. Jika kau terlambat satu detik saja kau akan tahu apa hukumanmu." Naruto melangkah pergi ketika kalimatnya selesai.

Deg..

Hinata mencerna dulu apa yang terjadi.

Ketika menyadarinya dengan cepat dirinya mencabut kunci kamar yang bergelantung di lubang kunci, mengunci pintu itu dan berlari pergi. Lelaki itu terlihat marah sekali padanya?

.

.

Hinata terus berlari dan akhirnya tiba ke depan sekolah yang berada di sebelah gedung yang di tempati. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal pertanda ia capek. Lapangan masih kosong itu artinya para murid masih belum berkumpul.

"Terlambat dua puluh detik. Dua puluh jump squat." Hinata menatap ke asal suara lewat toa itu.

"Hah? Ta-tapi murid lainnya bahkan belum datang." jawab Hinata. Mengapa dirinya dihukum?

Tap.

"Itu hukuman karena kau berani mengajariku." Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menekan kesal kening putih itu. ia perlu melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada seseorang.

"Ha'i. Saya mengerti." mau tak mau Hinata memulai acara loncatnya. Menempelkan kedua tangannya ke kedua daun telinganya. Menurunkan badannya hingga berjongkok dan kembali berdiri.

"Naruto? Dimana siswi lainnya?" tanya lelaki bersurai perak menghampiri lapangan dan masih diekori semua siswa-siswa baru.

Naruto menatap ke belakang. Dimana siswi-siswi sialan itu? Bukankah Naruto sudah menyuruh mereka kembali kesini secepat mungkin? Mengapa masih tak ada satu siswi pun?

"10" Hinata masih sibuk pada urusannya.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua." Naruto melangkah pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Mengapa hari ini semua orang suka sekali menyusahkan nya? Bukankah dirinya adalah ketua osis? Yang namanya ketua itu kerjaannya hanya duduk dan menerima hasil kan? Huh! Menjengkelkan!

.

.

"20aaa..!" Hinata berdiri tapi tak sengaja sedikit terjungkir ke belakang di karenakan kakinya yang terasa penat.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Toneri ketika tangannya sedikit menahan badan gadis yang terjungkir barusan.

Hinata membenarkan posisi berdiri nya "tidak apa-apa, umm"

"Toneri." sela Toneri tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan.

"A.. Saya tak apa-apa Toneri-senpai, terima kasih." ucap Hinata. Memikirkan betapa galaknya lelaki tadi membuatnya sedikit merinding akan lelaki ini.

"Haha.. Kau pasti takut pada Naruto, dia begitu hanya karena sedang kesal." seolah tahu apa yang gadis ini pikirkan. Ya.. Tapi Naruto memang selalu begitu. Hobinya marah dan menyiksa orang. Lihat saja nanti kalau tak percaya. Bahkan dirinya tak begitu dekat dengan kedua osis itu alasannya karena lelaki itu membencinya yang entah karena apa.

"Tida"

"Cepat jalan!"

"Ha'i Ha'i"

"Maaf senpai." mereka dipandu masuk kekandang oleh sang majikan layaknya segombrolan domba. Senpai mereka ini sungguh galak. Mendobrak kamar mereka, teriak dan mengusir mereka semua kesini. Padahal mereka kira mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak. Sebetulnya ini sekolah atau penjara? Rasanya para polisi pun tak segalak ini?

Deg..

Hinata menunduk ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan seolah ia ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Sa-saya sudah melakukan dua puluh kali jump squat." cicit Hinata pelan. Lelaki itu sungguh menunjukan aura marahnya layaknya setan.

.

.

.

12.31

Akhirnya acara Mos untuk hari ini pun selesai. Pengenalan diri dan hal lain semacam itu. Sungguh melelahkan.

Terlihat Naruto yang baru, baru saja baring ke tanah yang di lapis rumput hijau nan rapi dibelakang sekolah tapi siswi seangkatannya malah datang mengganggunya.

"Selamat. Kau membuat semua murid baru berpikir bahwa sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang buruk." ucap sang siswi berambut pink frustasi. Dirinya adalah wakil osis jadi ia punya alasan untuk marah dengan keadaan ini.

"Layaknya aku perduli." jawab sang lelaki tak perduli tanpa membuka matanya.

Betapa menyesal dirinya memberikan separuh pekerjaannya pada lelaki ini. Tak ada satupun yang beres. Apa yang dia lakukan hanyalah membentak. Mengapa dia bisa terpilih menjadi ketua osis?

"Seharusnya aku menyuruh Toneri membantuku. Kau sungguh menjengkelkan." gadis berwajah cantik itu melangkah pergi. Acara hari ini kacau besar dan jika saja semua murid-murid kelas satu itu mengadu kemana-mana soal hari ini, citra sekolah yang dirinya baggakan ini pasti rusak. Lelaki ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Seharusnya dia menyambut murid-murid baru dan membuat mereka merasa bangga masuk kesini tapi dia malah membuat mereka merasakan sebaliknya.

...

Hussss..

Angin berhembus dan meniup rambut kuning itu tapi sang lelaki itu bahkan tak membuka matanya. Mengabaikan semua yang dikatakan wakilnya itu. Ia tak perduli. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Besok paginya di jam 07.21

Bedak putih bak cat dinding telah hilang dari wajah semua murid baru termaksud Hinata begitu juga dengan kaleng dan segala macam kecuali tanda pengenal ukuran sedang yang ia kalungkan.

Cukup membosankan karena tinggal sendirian di satu kamar yang berisi dua ranjang bertingkat. Rasanya sepi sekali. Ayahnya memasukkannya ke sekolah ini dengan alasan mereka selalu sibuk bekerja dan tak punya waktu untuk Hinata. Untuk itu mereka memasukkan Hinata ke sekolah yang lengkap dengan tempat tinggal ini dengan tujuan agar Hinata bisa tinggal dengan teman barunya dan tak bosan tapi siapa sangka? Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan. Dirinya malah tinggal didalam satu kamar tanpa siswi lain.

.

.

Gedung elit bernama Sama Konoha ini mulai diisi para murid. Hinata menelusuri tangga menuju lantai atas dengan tujuan mencari kelas yang akan ia tempati. Semalam para senpai telah mengenalkan sekolah ini, jadi akan mudah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

.

"Menjengkelkan. Jika saja senpai itu tak tampan bak model. Sudah aku cincang halus." beberapa gadis melewati Hinata yang masih menyusuri tangga. Mereka berhawa sangat kesal, hanya gadis bersurai ungu itu saja tepatnya.

"Ee,, tapi kudengar sampai besok, anggota osis yang akan berada dikelas kita. Aku jadi penasaran siapa anggota osis yang akan kelas kita dapat?"

"Iya aku tahu. Acara mos itu tiga hari dan aku berharap Naruto-senpai dikelas kita. Hehe.." ucapnya merona.

"Mengapa? Kau bilang dia sangat galak."

"Tak apa, aku akan membuatnya luluh dengan kecantikanku. huh.." ucapnya penuh dengan kebanggaan.

.

.

Hinata masih mengekori dari jauh tiga manusia tadi, ternyata mereka sekelas dengan nya. Kelas yang ia dapat terdapat di lantai tiga baris kedua dari dalam.

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Lonceng berbunyi pertanda kelas akan dimulai. Dimana semua murid-murid telah duduk dibangku masing-masing tentunya dengan pilihan mereka sendiri.

"Kyaaaahhh!"

"Senpai!"

"Dia dikelas kita!" para siswi langsung heboh ketika lelaki tampan bersurai kuning itu memasuki kelas dan menghampiri meja guru.

"Diam atau aku akan menyeret kalian keluar."

Deg..

Semua manusia heboh itu langsung terdiam. Senpai ini sungguh tak ramah. Menjengkelkan. Huh!

"Kalian sudah pasti tahu namaku. Jadi tak perlu ada pengenalan lagi."

"Senpai? Kami adalah siswi baru. Tak bisakah senpai sedikit lebih ramah?" tanya seorang siswi cemburut. Percuma tampan jika tak ramah.

Naruto tersenyum lucu, ogah tepatnya tapi entah mengapa senyuman itu terlihat sangat menawan yang bahkan bisa melumpuhkan hati para gadis.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Sekarang semuanya berdiri dan berbaris rapi kedepan. Saya akan mengatur tempat duduk kalian." mau tak mau semua manusia dibangku berjalan ke depan kelas dan berbaris rapi.

.

.

"Senpai,, kumohon biarkan kami bertiga duduk bersebelahan." Naruto menatap datar gadis bersurai ungu yang menatap manja padanya. Kertas yang ia kalungkan menuliskan namanya Yugao.

"Kau duduk dipojokan kiri belakang. Kau dipojokan kiri depan. Kau dipojokan kanan depan." mulut ketiga gadis itu terbuka.

"Ta-tap"

Mata Naruto perlahan melebar yang cukup membuat ketiga manusia tadi berhamburan pergi. Cara tatapannya cukup mengimidasi setiap manusia yang menatapnya.

.

.

.

Setelah dua puluh enam murid kemudian.

Naruto masih terduduk dikursi guru menatap sejenak murid terakhir disebelahnya. Hyuuga Hinata. Ini gadis semalam, bukan?

"Ano, saya bisa duduk dimana saja." ucap Hinata jujur dengan senyumnya. Senpai ini memberikan tempat duduk yang tak disukai para murid. Dia memang pandai membuat kesal para murid dan mereka menyebutnya kejam, penyiksaan. Haha..

"Kau duduk dibelakang pojokan kanan saja."

"Ha'i" jawab Hinata patuh yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

"Sekarang letakkan kedua tangan kalian keatas meja." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri bangku di depan pojokan kanan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau kira tempat ini sekolah bapakmu? Hapus warna itu dan gunting hingga rapi."

Deg.

Perintah yang bisa membunuh gadis cantik itu saat ini juga. Kecantikan dan kepanjangan kuku-kukunya adalah segalanya untuknya dan lelaki tampan ini dengan mudahnya. Oh tidak.

"Ta-tapi senpai. Tak ada peraturan bahwa ku"

"Aku adalah peraturan nya. Aku membuat peraturan. Kalian semua mematuhi aturannya." Naruto menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Tapi senpai. Kuku-kuku cantik ini adalah nyawaku." bela sang gadis berharap. Kuku-kuku ini sangat susah di panjang kan apalagi dirawat secantik ini. Kuku-kuku pink nya dengan gambar bunga-bunga, nyawanya. Biayanya pun tak murah.

"Gunting atau aku hancurkan." Naruto melangkah ke meja sebelah. Kuku-kuku itu adalah nyawanya? Mati saja sebaiknya.

"Apaan?! Rapikan tangan menjijikan itu. sebagai lelaki kau harus bisa menjaga kebersihan tangan mu itu!"

.

.

.

Seterusnya hingga ke meja Yugao.

"Angkat tanganmu." Shion masih bersikeras menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke laci. Tidak, tidak. Nyawa nya akan hancur dengan sebuah perintah.

"Tanganku sakit senpai." Yugao memelas. Kuku cantik itu adalah nyawanya.

"Satu. dua" dengan secepat kilat kedua tangan Yugao sudah berada di atas meja.

"Begitu saja susah." Naruto berjalan ke meja sebelah yang langsung membuat senyum di bibir Shion hadir. Apa senpai membiarkannya memakai kutek ini? Sungguh? Nyawanya. Maha karyanya. Terima kasih!

"Oh, sebagai gantinya rambutmu harus hitam besok."

Apa?!

Senyum di bibir Shion langsung menghilang.

"Ta-tapi rambut ini baru aku cat dan pula tak ada peraturan tak boleh cat rambut. Bahkan rata-rata disini semuanya memiliki warna rambut. Senpai, ini tak adil."

"Oh, baiklah. Dia ingin keadilan. Semuanya besok rambut kalian harus hitam." semua menatap tak percaya atas perintah itu dan mendelik tajam ke sumber penyebab yang langsung membuat Yugao menelan ludahnya.

"Ma-maaf senpai. Besok kuku-kuku saya ini akan saya rapikan. Saya janji." Shion merinding atas tatapan maut itu seolah dia akan mati di keroyok jika dia meneruskan perlawannya yang tak seberapa itu.

Glek

.

.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ketika senpai berada di dekat mejanya.

Hinata tersenyum. Senyum dengan maksud aku adalah anak yang baik. Hehe.. Habis dia pandai sekali membuat para murid tersiksa.

...

Naruto menatap kuku-kuku rapi, pendek dan bersih itu dan kemudian menatap wajah cantik yang tersenyum itu.

Senyuman menghiasi bibir eksotis Naruto. Bukan senyuman yang berkata kau anak baik tapi.

"Satu minggu waktumu untuk memanjangkan kuku itu." rata-rata mata tertuju tak percaya pada perintah barusan. Apa-apaan itu? Ini tak adil!

"Ta-tapi senpai, saya tak begitu menyukai kuku-kuku yang panjang dan bukankah senpai dari tadi menyuruh mereka merapikan kuku-kuku itu? Mengapa anda menyuruh saya memanjangkannya?" Hinata tak tahu apa ini tapi ia sadar bahwa lelaki ini sengaja menyiksa batin mereka dan dirinya.

"Terkadang kita harus melakukan apa yang tak kita sukai dan jangan lupa diwarnai." Naruto menyeringai tipis ketika gadis bernama Hinata itu memasang wajah tak ingin nya tapi tak bisa menolaknya.

Hinata tak bisa memanjangkan benda yang cukup menyusahkan itu. Benda-benda tajam itu selalu melukainya yang membuatnya selalu merapikan benda itu dua kali seminggu.

"Ta-tapi sensei.."

"Aku pembuat peraturan. Kau menuruti peraturan nya." tekan Naruto ketika ia menatap Hinata dari jarak yang cukup dekat yang cukup mengimidasinya.

Hinata memundurkan wajahnya dan mengganguk pasrah. Sebaiknya Hinata tak melawan sebelum membuatnya marah.

"Hei! Senpai. Itu tak adil. Kuku ini adalah sebagian dari hidup saya. Dan mengapa gadis itu boleh menghias kukunya dan kami tak bisa?" protes Yugao ketika ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Naruto." Naruto membalikkan badannya, menatap ke siapa yang memanggil nya di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa Toneri?" tanya Naruto sambil menghampiri manusia pengganggu itu.

"Naruto, Sakura mengatakan kelas kita diganti. Kau ke kelas 1-C dan aku disini." jelas lelaki bernama Toneri itu.

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto. Mengapa dirinya dipindahkan kesana?

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Cukup pergi saja." beberapa menit menimbang-nimbang. Naruto pun melangkah keluar.

Toneri memasuki kelas dan menghela nafasnya dan diikuti oleh senyum manisnya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Toneri. Dan saya yang akan mengawasi kelas ini sampai besok." semua manusia didalam kelas menatap was-was Toneri seolah berhati-hati jika lelaki ini juga penyiksa seperti Naruto senpai itu.

"Oh dan soal apapun yang Naruto katakan yang membuat kalian was-was begini. Lupakan saja. Dia bukan pengawas kalian jadi kalian tak berkewajiban mendengarkannya." Tambah Toneri dengan senyumnya yang masih belum luntur. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang Naruto katakan hingga membuat semua manusia ini terlihat was-was akan dirinya yang mungkin akan menambah siksaan mereka?

"Sungguh?!"

"Kau bercanda senpai?!"

"Kau serius?!" pertanyaan berharap yang dilontarkan rata-rata murid.

Toneri hanya mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban yang langsung membuat semua manusia menghela lega nafas mereka.

"Nyawaku terselamatkan."

"Hidupku. Yokkaata." para gadis menyentuh tangan mereka dan menghela lega nafas mereka. Sungguh nyawa mereka terselamatkan.

"Haha" Toneri hanya bisa tertawa kecil atas tingkah murid-murid baru ini. Emang apa yang terjadi hingga mereka begini lega? Apa yang Naruto perintahkan pada mereka? Yang dirinya tahu Naruto selalu serius jika sedang serius tapi dia bukanlah orang yang jahat yang membuat semua murid disini terancam nyawa mereka. Haha..

.

.

.

Puk!

Penghapus papan tulis itu berhasil mendarat mulus ke wajah seorang siswa dibelakang.

"Perhatian jika aku sedang bicara, brengsek." Naruto memperingati dengan wajah mengancamnya. Ini alasannya Toneri dan dirinya bertukar tempat, hah?

...

Seorang gadis didepan kelas hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menyaksikan kelas 1-C di bully habis-habisan oleh ketua osis.

"Dengar kalian semua. Kalian itu sudah dikelas paling goblok. Sudah jelek, kurang ajar. Tak tahu sopan santun. Sok nakal lagi. Kalian cari mati hah?!"

Blamm! Naruto memukul meja guru disebelahnya pertanda ia sangat kesal saat ini.

Semua murid dibangku masing-masing teridam. Lelaki ini galak sekali tak seperti lelaki yang baik hati dan lembut barusan. Jika tahu begini mereka tak akan mempermainkan senpai pink sialan itu yang membuat dia menyuruh lelaki galak itu kesini. Dasar tukang gadu padahal Toneri senpai tadi sama sekali tak memarahi apa yang mereka lakukan. Senpai sialan itu membuat mereka terceramahi.

"Kalian dengar tidak apa yang aku katakan?!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya.

"Dengar senpai.." jawab para manusia didalam kelas pelan dan kompak. Jika tahu lelaki ini sangat berbeda dengan Toneri-senpai. Mereka tak akan mau bercanda dengannya.

"Sakura pergilah. Aku akan mengurus kelas ini."

"Baiklah.." mau tak mau Sakura melangkah keluar. Biarkan saja Naruto yang mengawas kelas ini. Dirinya tak sanggup menghadapi banyaknya siswa-siswa nakal itu.

"Dengar kalian semua brengsek. Satu kali lagi tingkah sialan kalian ini diulangi. Jika saja dilain waktu ada seorang pun guru mengadu padaku. Aku akan menggorok kalian hidup-hidup."

.

.

.

Teng

Tong.

"Senpai. Masuk ke kelas kami lagi besok." semua murid berhamburan keluar setelah mengucap salam pada sang senpai baik hati didepan ruangan. Manusia mana yang tak luluh pada lembutnya lelaki ini dan aaa.. Jangan lupakan senyum manis itu.

Toneri hanya tersenyum manis pada murid-murid baru yang berhamburan keluar.

"Toneri senpai. Terima kasih banyak atas hari ini." Hinata membungkuk hormat. Senpai ini berbeda sekali dengan lelaki tadi. Dia ramah, baik, murah senyum lagi. Sedangkan Naruto senpai. Pelit senyum, tak ramah, hobi marah dan suka menyiksa batin mereka.

Toneri hanya tersenyum manis. Melihat semua orang senang membuat dirinya juga senang.

"Kalau begitu biar saya bantu bawa kertas-kertas itu. Senpai pasti ingin mengantarnya ke kepala sekolah kan?" Hinata menawarkan bantuan pada tumpukan kertas yang berisi biodata mereka dan beberapa soalan yang mereka isi tadi.

"Tak apa, saya saja." Toneri mengambil tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

"Aa.."

"Kalau Hinata mau Hinata bisa menemaniku ke kantor kepala sekolah?" Hinata tersenyum dan mengganguk atas tawaran itu.

.

.

"Pulang kalian sialan! Awas jika kalian membuat ulah lagi." semua murid berhamburan keluar atas perintah itu. Mengerikan. Bagaikan cabai ketika lelaki itu berbicara. Sangat pedas dan panas. Sungguh membuat mereka berkeringat dan terbakar.

...

Toneri dan Hinata menghentikan langkah mereka ketika Naruto keluar dari ruangan yang hampir mereka lewati.

Naruto terlihat kesusahan dengan tas dan benda kotak ditangannya itu?

"Umm, Naruto-senpai? Saya bisa membantu membawakan kertas-kertas itu?" Hinata menawarkan bantuan ketika Naruto menatapnya. Tatapannya itu terasa tajam dan menusuk. Mengerikan sejujurnya.

Hinata langsung menerima sodorkan tumpukan kertas yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Sekalian tas dan laptopku." tangan Hinata terguncang ketika Naruto meletakkan tas nya dan sebuah laptop ke atas tangannya yang mengangkat tumpukan kertas. Ya ampun..

Tanpa menghiraukan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Naruto melangkah pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar

"Biar aku membantumu." tawar Toneri pada Hinata yang terlihat susah atas benda-benda ditangannya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Ini hanya sedikit." ya ampun. Ini sangat berat. Tas itu sebenarnya berisi benda apa?

"Tak apa. Biar aku saja." Toneri memegang tumpukan kertas tadi dengan satu tangannya dan satu tangannya berusaha mengambil laptop di atas tas dari tangan Hinata.

"Tidak perlu." Hinata masih bersikeras tak mau merepotkan senpainya tapi laptop itu malah tergelincir dari atas tas dan berakhir ke lantai.

Braacckk..

Deg!

Mulut Hinata melebar.

.

Mulut Toneri melebar.

.

Mulut Naruto melebar.

.

Gadis itu sungguh cari mati.

.

.

"Woiii!"

Deg!

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto senpai yang menatapnya terkejut dan marah.

Glek..

"Na-na-naruto senpai.."

Sumpah niat Hinata hanya membantu. Bukan merusak. Sumpah.

"Sepertinya kau belum pernah ke neraka." Naruto melangkah dengan kesal ke arah Hinata. Akan ia kirim gadis itu ke nereka saat ini juga.

Deg!

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

Hmhmhm..

Bye bye


	2. Baik atau bodoh?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Woiii!"

Deg!

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto senpai yang menatapnya terkejut dan marah.

Glek..

"Na-na-naruto senpai.."

Sumpah niat Hinata hanya membantu. Bukan merusak. Sumpah.

"Sepertinya kau belum pernah ke neraka." Naruto melangkah dengan kesal ke arah Hinata. Akan ia kirim gadis itu ke nereka saat ini juga.

"Aa-a-a" Hinata menjatuhkan semua benda ditangannya dan memungut laptop yang terjatuh barusan.

Membuka laptop itu dan menekan tompol power.

"Me-me-menyala!" teriak Hinata panik sambil mengarahkan layar laptopnya ke arah senpainya yang semakin dekat padanya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati layar laptopnya yang menyala. Anggap saja ini keberuntungan gadis itu karena laptop ini tak kenapa-napa.

Naruto merebut laptopnya di tangan Hinata dan mengambil tas ranselnya dilantai. "Brengsek." umpatnya yang langsung melangkah pergi. Persetan dengan kertas-kertas itu. Biarkan saja mereka yang mengurusnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya." teriak Hinata berharap Naruto mendengarnya. Niatnya membantu malah menyusahkan.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya dimana Hinata telah memasuki kawasan sekolah.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berada ditaman dibelakang sekolah. Akhirnya setelah bertanya sana-sini, seseorang yang ia cari ketemu juga.. Hinata merasa tak enak pada senpainya itu. Ia merasa harus meminta maaf dengan benar.

.

.

...

"Umm, Naruto senpai?"

Nruto masih terbaring ditanah yang dilapisi rumput hijau perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, menatap seorang gadis berdiri disebelahnya. Ini gadis yang menjatuhkan laptopnya itu kan? Mau Apa lagi dia disini?

"Ano, maafkan saya atas kejadian semalam." Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam petanda ia sangat menyesali kecelakaan itu.

"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan mau memaafkanmu." Naruto membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Hinata, tak berniat melayani gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Ia sedang mengantuk dan pantang diganggu, mengertilah.

"Hah.." Hinata terkejut akan fakta itu. Sungguh Naruto begitu marah padanya?

"Saya sungguh minta maaf. Saya akan melakukan apapun agar senpai memaafkan saya." pujuk Hinata yang membuat Naruto mendudukan dirinya. Hinata sungguh merasa tak enak pada senpai ini.

Naruto menatap tajam Hinata. Padahal dirinya cuma bercanda tapi gadis ini serius sekali tapi ya sudahlah. Sedikit mengerjai gadis ini tak akan bermasalah.

"Aku ingin makan ice cream dialamat xx toko xx tanpa meleleh. sekarang juga."

Jam masih pukul 07.43

Masih sempat.

"Baiklah." tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hinata langsung berlari pergi yang cukup membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut. Apa dia salah mendengar alamat yang Naruto katakan? Tempat itu sangat jauh. Dan mau pergi pakai apa dia? Dan satu lagi. Naruto hanya bercanda, Ia hanya ingin melihat gadis itu mengeluh soal tempat jauh itu dan Naruto akan memarahinya tapi dia?

Demi memenuhi rasa penasaran nya, Naruto pun berlari mengekori Hinata ke gerbang sekolah dan ia melihat Hinata pergi dengan sebuah sepeda. Hah? Sepeda apa itu dan dia sungguh pergi? Gadis itu pasti gila.

.

.

.

.

35 menit kemudian.

"Haah haah~ terima kasih sekali atas sepedanya paman. Maaf jika saya merepotkanmu." Hinata membungkuk hormat pada seorang paman yang telah baik hati mau meminjamkan nya sepeda dan menunggunya disini.

"Tak apa." paman itu pergi dengan sepedanya. Ia memang sedang ada urusan didekat sini tadi dan urusan itu baru selesai beberapa menit lalu.

"Ha? Mengapa terkunci?" Hinata berusaha menggeser pagar besar didepannya tapi pagar itu terkunci. Apa dia sudah terlambat? Bagaimana ini?

?

"Naruto senpai!" panggil Hinata ketika ia melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dilarang masuk, kau terlambat." ucap Naruto dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya.

"Dan dimana ice creamku?" tambahnya ketika tak melihat apapun ditangan Hinata.

"Saya tak menemukan toko ice cream disana." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Mungkin toko ice cream itu sudah pindah entah kemana dan ia juga tak tahu ada toko ice cream disana? Tapi ia telah mencari kedua sisi jalan itu tak menemukan apapun.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Gadis ini memang sungguh bodoh.

"Naruto hanya mengerjaimu." Hinata dan Naruto menatap asal suara.

"Jujurlah Naruto." tambah nya ketika ia berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"Toneri senpai." panggil Hinata.

"Dia saja bodoh langsung pergi." jawab Naruto tak perduli.

"Dia tak bodoh tapi dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin minta maaf padamu." ucap Toneri. Ia mendengar perbincangan Hinata dan Naruto di belakang sekolah tadi.

Ia hendak mengejar dan mengatakannya pada Hinata tapi Hinata melesat dengan cepat. Naruto tega sekali pada gadis baik yang tulus seperti Hinata ini.

"Dia bodoh. Bahkan orang gila pun akan mengeluh ketika disuruh pergi sejauh itu tapi dia malah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa." Naruto bersikeras bahwa gadis itu bodoh.

"Dia tulus. Itu sebabnya dia tak mengeluh dan dia percaya padamu itu sebabnya dia langsung pergi tanpa banyak tanya." jawab Toneri yang masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Hinata percaya bahwa Naruto serius akan memaafkannya jika dirinya membeli ice-cream itu tapi sayangnya dia malah dikerjai.

"Ano senpai? Saya sudah terlambat. Bisakah tolong buka pagar ini dan biarkan saya masuk?" Hinata menyela perdebatan kecil itu.

Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya ke arah Hinata. "Tidak." jawabnya yang langsung melangkah pergi. Pagi-pagi gadis itu kembali merusak moodnya. Menjengkelkan.

"Untung saja aku membawa kunci cadangan." Toneri memamerkan kunci yang ia dapat dari sakunya ke Hinata yang cukup membuat Hinata tersenyum lega. Ya ampun. Terima kasih banyak.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan melakukan hal ini ketika aku melihatnya terus berjalan mondar mandir disini." ucap Toneri lucu sambil menggeser gerbang yang baru ia buka. Naruto sungguh tega. Setelah membuat murid baru ini mengayuh jauh, dia malah tak mengizinkannya masuk.

"Segeralah ke lapangan. Semua murid sudah disana."

"Ha'i. Terima kasih banyak senpai." Hinata membungkuk hormat dan berlari pergi. Terima kasih banyak pada senpai yang telah menyelamatkan nya ini.

.

.

.

"Woi! Siapa suruh kalian berbisik-bisik?!" marah Naruto pada beberapa siswa di antara sekumpulan murid yang terduduk berhimpit dilapangan itu.

Dengan cepat Hinata bergabung kedalam manusia-manusia itu agar tak terkena masalah.

"Na, dengan begini semuanya sudah berkumpul. Mari kita mulai acara bercerita kita. Siapa yang ingin bercerita pertama?" Toneri muncul dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat semua murid bernafas sedikit lega. Ini lebih baik dari pada kena marah terus, ditambah beberapa anggota osis lainnya hanya mengamati mereka kena marah tanpa niat membela mereka. Huh! Mengesalkan.

"Tidak tidak. Aku perlu minuman. Kau pergi beli minum untuk semua orang disini." Naruto menunjuk pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang terduduk didepan.

"Tapi sensei. Dari sekian banyaknya murid. Mengapa saya?" protesnya pelan dengan mulut bebeknya. Mana bisa dirinya mengangkat minuman sebanyak orang-orang disini dan juga mengapa harus dia?

..

Mata Naruto menelusuri semua murid dan berhenti ke Hinata? Oh mari kita lihat seberapa "tulus" dan apapun semacam itu dirinya.

"Kau Hyuuga. Kemari." Hinata yang merasa terpanggil langsung melangkah menghampiri sang pemanggil.

"Beli minuman untuk semua orang disini. Ini uangnya." Naruto menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ke Hinata yang ia dapat dari dompet disaku celananya tapi sebelum sempat Hinata menerima uang itu, ia melepaskan pegangannya yang membuat uang itu berhamburan ke lantai.

"Ups. Maaf." bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu senpai itu sengaja. Padahal mereka sudah senang karena akan ditraktir tapi tingkahnya itu membuat mereka kesal.

"Tak apa." Hinata memunggut beberapa uang dilantai dan melangkah pergi menuju kantin di bagian barat.

"Aku akan membantumu. Minuman itu pasti berat."

"Tak apa senpai. Aku bisa." tolak Hinata lembut sambil terus melangkah pergi.

"Tak apa biar aku bantu." Toneri mengekori Hinata tanpa memperdulikan penolakannya. Hinata tak akan sanggup mengangkat banyaknya minuman untuk semua murid disini.

"Waaahh.. Sudah tampan, baik pula."

"Seandainya dia pacarku."

"Hatiku telah tercuri." semua manusia berbisik-bisik kagum. Dia bak malaikat.

"Hoi! Diam!" marah Naruto tak suka akan desas-desus mengenai manusia itu.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. Menjengkelkan! Awas saja Naruto akan balas dendam pada gadis dan lelaki itu.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata dan Toneri pun kembali dengan dua kantong nimuman ditangan masing-masing.

Hinata dan Toneri membagikannya pada murid-murid terlebih dahulu.

"Ini Sakura senpai." Hinata menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada gadis bersurai pink dan terakhir Naruto.

"Ini senpai." Naruto merebut kasar minuman itu ketika Hinata menampilkan senyumnya seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Menjengkelkan.

Byurrr..

Bukankah meminum minuman yang baru ia buka, Naruto malah menyiramkan minuman itu pada baju Hinata yang membuat semua orang tersentak kaget.

"Naruto! Mengapa kau begitu?!" marah Sakura terkejut. Mengapa dia lakukan itu?

"Tak sengaja. Maaf!" Naruto menekankan kata maaf karena sangking kesalnya.

"Tak apa senpai. Air putih tak akan lengket." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Lagipula Senpainya mengatakan dia tak sengaja dan dia sudah minta maaf.

Tak puas akan jawaban sialan itu. Naruto merebut kasar minuman bewarna dari tangan Sakura didekatnya dan kembali menyiramkannya ke Hinata yang lagi-lagi membuat semua pasang mata terkejut. Dia sengaja.

"Maaf. Tanganku licin." Naruto kembali menekankan kata-katanya.

"Naruto!" untuk kedua kalinya. Dia keterlaluan.

"Naruto. Mereka ini murid baru. Jangan begitu." tegur Toneri yang terabaikan.

"Tak apa. Saya bisa mencucinya lagipula pakaian cadangan saya hanya disebelah." jawab Hinata dengan santai nya yang kembali membuat darah Naruto mendesir. Gadis ini sungguh menjengkelkan!

"Kyaaaahh! Apa yang kau lakukan senpai?!" pekik seorang siswi terkejut ketika senpai tampannya tiba-tiba menuangkan sisa minuman berwarna tadi ke kepalanya.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Kau keterlaluan!" marah Sakura tapi Naruto lagi-lagi mengabaikannya.

"Aku benci padamu meskipun kau tampan!" gadis yang tersiram tadi beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi. Ia perlu membersihkan diri. Senpainya sungguh keterlaluan.

"Lihat itu. Kau harusnya marah! Kau sungguh bodoh membiarkan dirimu terbully!" marah Naruto tak suka. Mengapa dia begitu bodoh?

"Naruto itu bukan bodoh tapi tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Lagipula apa yang akan dia dapatkan jika memperpanjang masalah ini?" sela Toneri. Lelaki itu keterlaluan, dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya menyirami murid baru bukan satu tapi dua.

"Iya sensei. Dia benar. Kau keterlaluan. Menyirami murid baru yang sudah berbaik hati tak memperpanjang masalah ini. Kami pun tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini makanya kami diam." badan Naruto memanas ketika banyaknya murid baru mulai menyetujui ucapan barusan. Berani sekali.

"Kalau begitu diam lah disini."

Byurr! Byuur!

"Kyaaaahhh!"

"Sensei kau gila!" pekik para murid terkejut dan kesal ketika sensei itu merebut minuman ditangan mereka dan menyirami mereka.

"Hei. Hentikan." Toneri menahan tangan Naruto tapi Naruto langsung mendorongnya dan melanjutkan aksinya.

"Cukup! Kami akan melaporkan mu ke kepsek!" semua murid berdiri, tak sanggup lagi akan siksaan ini.

"Na-naruto-senpai?" Hinata hanya bisa terdiam karena sangking terkejut nya. Mengapa dia dengan gampangnya melakukan hal itu?

...

Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya dan menaikan satu alisnya . "Ohh, kalian tak lupa bahwa masa mos masih berlaku, kan? Kalian yang akan aku laporkan karena telah tak sopan pada kakak kelas." jawab Naruto dengan enteng nya.

"Ta-tapi kau sudah keterlaluan." balas seorang siswi mulai ragu atas rencana melapor tadi.

"Terus apa? Tadi bukankah kalian mengatakan kami juga tak mau memperpanjang masalah? Menjijikan. Omong kosong." Naruto meniru gaya bicara menjijikan siswa tadi.

Deg.

Semua murid dihadapan Naruto terdiam. Mereka baru saja menyetujui omong kosong yang memojokan mereka.

"Apa?! kau mau menantangku? Sini kau." tantang Naruto pada siswa yang melotot padanya.

"Ti-tidak." jawabnya takut sambil mundur selangkah. Mengerikan sekali tatapan itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua bubar saja." Toneri tak bisa lagi membiarkan ini lebih lama.

"Hei! Siapa yang berani pergi tanpa izinku?" ucapan Naruto yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki para murid.

"Naruto hentikan ini." tegur Toneri. Ketua osis itu sangat keterlaluan, sayangnya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sang kepsek telah memberi tanggung jawab penuh murid-murid baru ini pada ketua osis itu.

Aa.. Hal ini tiba-tiba mendatangkan rencana untuk Naruto.

"Kalian semua harus lari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali dan aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi." ucapan yang langsung berhasil mendatangkan protes.

"Itu gila."

"Tak mungkin senpai."

"Kami bisa mati." protes semua murid yang masih berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Senpai ini sungguh sengaja menyiksa mereka. Lihatlah luasnya lapangan ini. Mereka tak sanggup.

...

"Baiklah. jika gadis ini mau berlari dua ratus keliling, kalian boleh tak melakukannya." Hinata menatap terkejut ketika Naruto menunjuknya.

Semua mata langsung menatap berharap pada Hinata layaknya mereka sudah tak makan selama tiga hari.

...

Mata Naruto tak lepas dari Hinata. Dia pasti menolak. Bahkan orang bodoh pun tak akan mau. Jadi, jika dia waras dia tak ak

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku sudah lama tak berolahraga. Hehe.." jawab Hinata dengan senyum lucunya yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu mendengarkan dia." sela Sakura tak terima. Apa-apaan ketua osis itu?

"Diam Sakura. Kau tak berhak protes." marah Naruto kesal. Perhatiannya terfokus pada Hinata sepenuhnya. Apa gadis itu bodoh? Sungguh dia menerima hal itu demi orang yang bahkan mungkin belum dia kenal?

"Yokkata."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Hei, siapa namanya?"

"Terima kasih." semua murid bernafas lega. Mereka terselamatkan dari perintah senpai tampan itu.

Dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya semua murid berhamburan pergi begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sudah kesal tak ketulungan dan Sakura yang hendak memprotes Naruto dan semua anggota osis lainnya kecuali Toneri.

Toneri cukup kagum pada gadis ini. Dia sangat baik hingga mau membantu orang yang mungkin belum dia kenal. Toneri bahkan tak melihat sedikitpun raut penyesalan di wajah manisnya itu.

"Kau sungguh berani." puji Toneri kagum. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan rasa kagumnya ini.

"Kau sungguh tak menyesal?" tanya Toneri memastikan. Tak akan ada satupun manusia yang akan rela melakukan hal ini. Lihat saja, tak ada satupun diantara banyaknya murid baru itu menolak bahwa hal ini tak adil. Mereka bahkan dengan mudahnya melangkah pergi tanpa memikirkan beban gadis ini.

"Tidak senpai. Saya senang melakukan nya." jawab Hinata jujur sambil berlari ke arah timur, memulai acara larinya mengelilingi lapangan luas ini.

Toneri mengekori Hinata dan turut berlari disebelahnya. "Kurasa aku tak bisa membantu. Jadi, aku akan ikut lari denganmu dan aku tak mau penolakan." hanya hal tak penting ini yang bisa di tawarkan Toneri.

"Tidak. Senpai sudah membantuku dengan menemaniku." jawab Hinata jujur dengan senyum senangnya. Cukup menyakitkan karena tak ada satu orangpun yang ia bantu mau menemaninya tapi tak apa. Selama mereka senang, Hinata turut senang.

.

.

"Hentikan langkahmu Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya. Manusia ini mengabaikannya yang terus mengekorinya kemana-mana sedari tadi.

"Apa?!" Naruto akhir nya tak tahan akan gadis pengganggu itu pun berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kau keterlaluan. Menyiram murid-murid itu dan menyuruh gadis itu berlari. Bukan dua puluh tapi dua ratus keliling. Kau gila!" jelas Sakura tak terima. Bagaimana bisa ada orang sekejam ini disekolah?

"Apa aku memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu?"

Sakura terdiam.

Naruto memang tak memaksanya tapi tetap saja itu salah.

"Mengapa dia tak membiarkan murid-murid bodoh itu berlari? Mengapa dia sok dan mengambil alih semuanya? Itu karena dia bodoh. Jangan menyalahkan ku." tambah Naruto tak terima. Gadis itu saja bodoh mengapa dirinya menjadi tersalahkan?

"Naruto, dia hanya membantu. Dia tak bodoh. Jangan menilai semua orang bodoh semaumu saja." jawab Sakura tak terima.

"Katakan sejujurnya. Kau mau jika kau disuruh begitu?"

Sakura terdiam lagi.

Dirinya tak akan mau melakukan hal gila itu apalagi tak terpaksa.

"Nah, kau tahu jawabannya. Dia bodoh." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah pergi.

Tidak. Sakura menolak hal itu.

Dia tak bodoh.

Dia hanya terlalu baik..?

.

.

.

.

"Haah haah!" langkah Hinata terhenti lagi. Ia menyentuh pinggangnya yang terasa hampir tercopot dari tempatnya. Masih 32 kali lagi. Capek sekali.

"Haah haah!" Toneri turut berhenti. Ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya menahan dilututnya. Kaki nya terasa hampir copot. Gila. Capek sekali dan juga panas. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Mereka sungguh capek.

Keringat membasahi seragam, badan dan wajah mereka. Wajah mereka berdua memerah karena cahaya matahari dan kepenatan.

"Hah! Lelah.. seka..li." ucap Hinata lelah. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakinya dan ia bahkan tak tahu ini sudah berapa kalinya ia berhenti. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan acara larinya ini tapi ia sungguh tak sanggup. Tidak! Ia harus sanggup.

.

"Senpai, Senpai tak perlu berlari lagi. Senpai pasti cepek." ucap Hinata beberapa menit kemudian ketika ia sudah lebih tenang. Ia merasa tak enak pada senpainya itu.

"Tidak apa. Aku merasa menjadi lebih sehat dan aku rasa kaki ini bisa membunuh siapapun dengan sekali tendangan." canda Toneri yang membuat Hinata tertawa singkat. Senpai ini sungguh keras kepala. Dia tak mau meninggalkan Hinata tapi hal itu membuat Hinata senang.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Mereka masih saja diperhatikan dari jauh.

.

.

"Cih!" lelaki bersurai kuning itu berdecih kesal. Tambah satu lagi orang bodoh. Harusnya mereka bisa saja berhenti dengan mengatakan sudah melakukan dua ratus kali larian tapi mereka malah terus berlari yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali keliling itu. Mereka memang bodoh. Tapi tunggu? Mengapa juga Toneri ikut berlari dengannya? Oh Naruto lupa. Diakan memang bodoh, sok baik dan tak punya kerjaan. Cih! Menjengkelkan! Apalagi gadis bodoh itu. Sok ingin membantu temannya padahal semua orang itu pergi dengan santai nya. Dia memang bodoh. Mengapa bisa orang bodoh seperti itu masuk ke seolah ini?

Naruto sungguh benci manusia bodoh.

Bus..

Seekor makhluk kecil berwarna putih suci muncul dan melayang di dekat pundak kanan Naruto yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dia tak bodoh tapi dia berusaha membantu, membuat orang lain senang."

Bus..

Seekor makhluk berwarna merah darah muncul dan melayang didekat pundak kiri Naruto yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dia hanya mencari perhatian. Bahkan orang bodoh pun tak akan pernah mau melakukan hal itu. Dia memang bodoh bukannya baik."

"Dia gadis yang baik. Meskipun dia tak sempurna, dia berusaha menjadi orang yang berguna. Kau tahu hal itu." Naruto kembali menoleh ke kanan dan kembali menoleh ke kiri lagi.

"Dia mengira semua orang akan bersimpati padanya ketika dia melakukan itu tapi siapa sangka tak ada satu orang pun yang perduli kecuali lelaki perak bodoh itu."

"Mungkin dia memang kecewa ketika tak ada seorang pun yang dia tolong perduli padanya tapi itu bukan berarti dia menyesal melakukannya. Buktinya dia masih terlihat tak mengeluh sedikitpun, kan?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan karena si perak bodoh itu bersamanya. Dan lagipula mana ada manusia bodoh yang membiarkan dirinya disiram?" aguramen masih berlangsung dan Naruto masih setia mendengar aguramen itu.

"Hal itu sudah terjadi. Meskipun dia marah hingga langit jatuh pun waktu tak akan kembali berputar dan dia tak ingin memperjangan masalah, itu sebabnya dia diam. Dia punya banyak alasan untuk tak marah. Salah satunya lelaki ini sudah minta maaf."

"Bahkan orang gila pun akan menghajar orang yang membullynya. Gadis itu memang bodoh membiarkan dirinya terbully."

"Jika kau waras mengapa kau harus melakukan hal seperti orang tak waras? Dan itu bukan disebut pembullyan tapi lelaki itu hanya mengerjainya. Apa gunanya marah jika masalah akan bertambah panjang?"

"Dan juga baik itu bukan dari apa yang kau lakukan maupun terlihat tapi baik itu adalah apa yang kau rasakan. Perasaan tulus untuk membantu tanpa mengharapkan imbalan meskipun bantuan itu tak dihargai."

Kening merah itu mengerut, tak suka pada ucapan sok pintar itu. "Pukul dia, wahai temanku! Kita buktikan bahwa malaikat pun akan marah jika diperlakukan begitu." tanpa basa-basi Naruto menepis kasar makhluk putih itu yang menyebabkannya melayang jauh.

"Aaaaa!"

.

.

"Na, temanku. Mari kita bekerja sama dan buktikan bahwa dia gadis bodoh bukannya baik." tangan merah kecil itu terulur yang langsung disambut oleh tangan besar Naruto.

"Dia bodoh. Aku setuju denganmu."

Bus..

Makhluk merah itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

.

.

.

.

"Ittai.." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika satu tangannya berhasil menempel di dinding di sebelah kirinya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa sangat penat dan sakit hingga hampir membuatnya menangis. Sungguh sakit dan penat. Bagaimana caranya naik ke lantai tiga jika begini?

"Haha.. Sepertinya kakimu juga terasa sakit." tawa Toneri lucu ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya didekat Hinata, tak lupa dengan menyeret kakinya yang rasanya tak jauh beda dari penderitaan kaki Hinata.

"Hik." Hinata menahan tawanya. Berbagi sukacita bersama. Rasanya menyenangkan dan menyakitkan disatu sisi. Setidaknya ia tahu ia tak sendiri.

"Maafkan saya senpai." ucap Hinata menyesal. Ia telah menyebabkan senpai ini menderita.

"Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena membuatku merasa sehat hari ini." Hinata kembali menahan tawa atas ucapan itu. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh tulus melakukan semua ini? Dia bahkan menemani Hinata berlari hingga akhir. Sungguh dia begini tulus?

Braackk..

"Aw!"

"Ittai!" Toneri dan Hinata tersungkur ketanah ketika seseorang tiba-tiba melewati mereka dengan menyenggol kuat lengan mereka yang membuat mereka tersungkur ke lantai karena kaki lemah mereka.

"Ups, maaf." ucap sang penabrak berambut kuning itu mengejek.

"Hik." Hinata menahan tawanya begitu juga dengan Toneri. Kaki mereka terasa sakit, penat tapi disatu sisi terasa lucu. Kaki mereka itu menggelitik perut mereka dan membuat mereka merasa geli.

"Haha.." tawa mulai terdengar dari mulut Toneri dan membuat sang penabrak yang ternyata Naruto menatapnya heran dan aneh.

" ." bibir mungil Hinata mulai mengeluarkan tawa. Rasanya lucu sekali.

Kini mereka mengerti apa itu saling berbagi sukacita. Perasaan yang tak pernah mereka rasakan selama ini.

.

"hik."

"Hahaha.."

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pada dua manusia yang terus tertawa kecil tanpa saling menatap itu.

Mereka bukan hanya bodoh tapi juga gila..

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

Yo.. Baguslah jika kalian suka..

Moga makin bagus dan moga suka.

Bye bye..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Aahaha.. Aw kakiku."

"Hik."

"Woi! Hentikan. Kalian sudah bodoh, jangan gila lagi. Sudah tahu sakit malah tertawa. Dasar sinting." marah Naruto yang sudah tak tahan akan acara tertawa ditambah desisan sakit itu.

Kedua manusia yang termarah itu langsung terdiam dan menatap Naruto.

...

"Naruto, tolong bantu kami berdiri." Toneri meminta tolong dan langsung membuat dahi Naruto berkerut. Berani sekali dia memerintah. Dia kira dia siapa?

"Hmm.. Senpai, saya juga. Tiba-tiba saja saya rasa kaki saya semakin sakit." tambah Hinata berharap. Sangking sakitnya, ia rasa kaki itu tak lagi bisa dipakai.

"Tak akan pernah." mengabaikan dua bodoh itu, Naruto melangkah pergi tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika Hinata memanggilnya.

"Senpai. Tolonglah. Kali ini saya sungguh memerlukan bantuan." bujuk Hinata memelas. Ia sungguh tak bisa berdiri.

"Senpai." panggil Hinata lembut, berharap lelaki itu mau menolongnya setidaknya bantu ia berdiri.

"Senpai, Kumohon.."

"Aisshh! Menjengkelkan!" Mau tak mau Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Aaw!" desis Hinata sakit ketika Naruto menarik paksa dirinya untuk bangkit dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih banyak." teriak Hinata pada Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Senpai ulurkan tanganmu." satu tangan Hinata terulur ke arah Toneri sedangkan satunya lagi menempel di dinding untuk menahan dirinya agar tak tumbang.

.

Tap tap tap.

Lagi-lagi langkah Naruto terhenti. Daripada dia khawatir pada manusia itu, bukankah sebaiknya dia khawatir pada dirinya sendiri? dan bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu bagaimana mungkin tangan mungil itu bisa menarik lelaki itu untuk berdiri? Bodoh si bodoh tapi sungguh tak ketulungan ini membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto membalik arah, menghampiri dua makhluk bodoh itu.

"Aa!"

"Ittai!" desis Toneri sakit ketika bokongnya yang sudah terangkat 5cm kembali terjatuh kerena Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan memisahkan tangannya dengan tangan Hinata.

Naruto mengambil paksa ransel di punggung Toneri dan menuangkan isinya ke kepala Toneri.

"Naruto-senpai!" pekik Hinata terkejut.

"Jangan bergerak." perintah Naruto ketika Hinata mendekatinya sambil menyeret kaki pincangnya itu.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Toneri terkejut ketika Naruto mendorong nya yang membuat dirinya terbaring sempurna dilantai.

"Naruto ini tak lucu." tambah Toneri. Asal tahu saja, pagi ini ia harus bekerja sangat ekstra karena kakinya yang sakit ini. Ia bahkan harus menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas ranjang agar bisa berdiri tapi kini ia malah terbaring dilantai, bagaimana caranya berdiri?

"Toneri senpai." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya niat membantu tapi Naruto malah menepis tangannya itu.

Grep.

"Lepaskan saya, senpai." Hinata memberontak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengendongnya ala bridel style dan membawanya pergi.

"Diam." perintah Naruto kesal. Jika ia tak memisahkan dua manusia ini. Gadis bodoh ini pasti akan menolong lelaki itu dan sia-sia saja niatnya untuk membuat lelaki bodoh itu menrerita. Sedikit info, Naruto satu kamar dengan Toneri dan kalian tahu apa yang ia saksikan tadi pagi.

"Aa.. Naruto!" panggil Toneri susah payah. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya karena sakit seluruh kakinya. Setiap kali ia bergerak meskipun sangat lembut, kaki sakit nya pasti langsung merespon. Bagaimana caranya berdiri jika begini?

"Tolong! Siapapun."

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.

Tak terasa Naruto malah sudah berada dilantai tiga.

Ia menurunkan Hinata ke bawah dan mendelik tajam padanya.

...

Hinata menatap ke tangga. Ia ingin turun dan menolong Toneri tapi sepertinya murid-murid lain akan menolongnya, kan? Hinata sungguh harus minta maaf padanya nanti. Ia sungguh merasa tak enak.

"Terima kasih senpai." Hinata membungkuk hormat pada Naruto yang langsung membuatnya menatap aneh dan bingung Hinata.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Mengantar saya kesini." jawab Hinata lucu dan membuat Naruto menatap ke sekitarnya. Benar? Mengapa ia mengendong Hinata hingga kesini?

"A-aku hei! Aku tak bermaksud membantumu!" jawab Naruto tak terima. Mengapa dia malah membantu gadis ini?

"Saya tahu senpai pasti tak sadar tapi yang jelas terima kasih banyak." senyum di bibir Hinata semakin lebar. Bukan megejek tapi ia sungguh senang. Tunggu? Hinata memang selalu senang, kan? bahkan ketika ia masuk ke selokan, ia juga tersenyum.

Tak terima akan kebahagian Hinata. Naruto kambali mengendong Hinata ala bridel style dan membawanya turun.

"Sen-senpa"

"Jangan berani bicara."

.

.

Ketika tiba diluar sekolah, jauh dari kelas Hinata, Naruto pun menurunkannya.

"Nah, aku akan senang mendengar ucapan terima kasihmu." ucap Naruto mengejek dengan senyum manis hingga mata menyipitnya. Sekarang mari kita lihat apakah senyuman masih bisa berada di bibir mungil itu lagi atau tidak.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata tulus dengan senyum manis hingga mata menyipitnya. "Karena telah membawaku berkeliling. Terkadang saya merasa bosan dikelas." tambah Hinata yang langsung membuat mata Naruto melebar, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa gadis ini masih bisa memasang senyum itu?

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak terima jawaban sialan itu pun kembali mengendong Hinata pergi dan kali ini ke kelasnya. Dia bilang bosan di kelas, kan? Oh kali ini senyum itu tak akan hadir lagi.

.

.

!

Semua murid di dalam kelas hanya bisa menahan rasa terkejut mereka ketika mereka melihat senpai galak kemarin mengendong murid yang pernah dia sirami ke tempat duduk nya! Mengapa? Bagimana bisa?

.

"Hah! Hah!" Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Capek sekali.

"Sekarang masih hah! bisa kah kau senyum? Hah!" tanya Naruto ngos-ngosan. Cepek sekali. Mengapa tangga itu banyak sekali?

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku ke kelas." ucap Hinata dengan polosnya ditambah senyum manisnya yang langsung menyulut amarah Naruto. Gadis ini sungguh gila.

"Mengapa kau masih bisa senyum begitu? Bukankah kau bilang kau bosan disini?!" Naruto menaikan satu oktaf suaranya yang langsung membuat semua manusia didalam kelas berlari keluar. Mengerikan sekali. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?

"Memang bosan disini tapi saya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan itu dan lagipula kaki saya sangat sakit. Daripada saya berjalan lagi, lebih baik terduduk dan menunggu disini, bukan?" jawab Hinata masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Ia bisa mengambar, belajar atau apapun untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan itu dan kini ia sudah terduduk manis dibangkunya. Ia tak perlu lagi menyeret kakinya, bukankah itu hal bagus?

Naruto mendudukan dirinya ke kursi di depan Hinata untuk menormalkan kaki penatnya. "Apa kau sadar aku tengah berusaha membuatmu putus asa? Kau menjengkelkan." marah Naruto tak terima. Apapun yang ia lakukan tetap tak menghilangkan senyum di wajah itu dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Mengapa saya harus putus asa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti. Ia senang karena senpai baik hati mengantarkannya kesini meskipun dia tak berniat begitu.

"Jangan kemana-mana." Naruto berlari keluar entah dengan tujuan apa. Hal ini sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan.

.

.

"Senpai? Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya seorang siswi cemberut. senpai tampan itu tiba-tiba menyeretnya dan membawanya jauh dari kelas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menyembunyikan rasa capeknya.

"Kau harus mengembalikan ku ke bangku ku karena aku malas berjalan. Mengapa juga kau harus membawaku berkeliling?" ucapnya kesal. Ia akan terus melihat sekolah ini tiga tahun kedepan. Jadi untuk apa ia harus melihatnya ekstra?

"Kau kira kau anak anjing?! Bahkan anjingku kembali sendiri ke kandangnya! Menyebalkan! Pergi kau!" marah Naruto tak terima akan perintah siswi sialan itu. Berani sekali dia.

.

.

"Hah! Hah!" Hinata menatap Naruto yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya ke bangku didepannya dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan. Kemana dia?

"Ini senpai." Naruto yang menatap langit-langit melirik kearah botol minuman yang Hinata sodorkan. Mungkin itu minuman milik dia. Terserah.

"Mengapa kau bisa dengan santainya tersenyum ketika aku membawamu jauh dari kelas yang akan menyebabkanmu harus berjalan dengan menyeret kaki sakit mu itu?" tanya Naruto cepat ketika tangannya menepis sodorkan air Hinata. Ia butuh jawaban. Ia tak habis pikir. Bahkan gadis yang kakinya sehat itu tak mau berjalan tapi mengapa gadis ini bisa begitu senangnya?

"Meskipun sakit, kaki ini masih bisa berjalan. Cepat atau lambat saya akan sampai lagi ke kelas ini, jadi mengapa saya harus mengeluh dan lagipula saya sudah dikelas, mengapa hal itu masih perlu dipikiran?" ucap Hinata apa adanya.

"Harusnya kau marah karena seseorang sengaja menyiksamu." jawab Naruto tak terima. Ia merasa dirinya yang tersiksa disini.

"Senpai tak menyiksa ku. Senpai telah membawaku berkeliling tanpa membiarkanku berjalan dan kini senpai mengantarku ke bangku ini, meskipun senpai tak berniat begitu, senpai tetap sudah membantuku." balas Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan senyumnya.

"Oh jadi kau senang diatas penderitaanku?" tanya Naruto tak senang. Gadis ini telah menyiksanya dan masih berani tersenyum begitu manis.

"Itu salah senpai karena melihatnya dari sisi yang buruk. Daripada senpai memikirkan hal buruk bukankah lebih baik senpai berpikir bahwa itu adalah olahraga yang menyehatkan?" jawab Hinata apa adanya.

Oh, Naruto tahu. Gadis ini tengah positif thinking, itu yang membuat dia tak marah dengan niat Naruto untuk menyiksanya. Gadis ini memang gila. Ini kali kedua Naruto bertemu manusia bodoh seperti ini. Sudah bodoh, gila, sinting lagi. Memang menjengkelkan tapi tenang saja karena Naruto akan menghilangkan positif thinking itu segera! Dicatat dan digaris bawahi.

"Kau bodoh." Naruto tak kuasa tak mengucapkan kalimat ini.

"Saya tak bodoh, senpai. Buktinya saya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini." jawab Hinata jujur tapi terdengar bodoh oleh Naruto.

"Terserah. Besok pagi jam lima, kau harus berada di luar sekolah apapun alasannya." perintah Naruto tak ingin penolakan.

"Baiklah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kebaikan senpai pagi ini." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang langsung membuat Naruto merasa ingin mencekik nya. Naruto bahkan tak mengangap itu sebuah kebaikan tapi gadis ini malah menganggapnya begitu. Sungguh menjengkelkan! Mengapa ada manusia sebodoh ini?

.

.

.

Besok paginya dan disinilah Hinata sekarang sesuai janjinya pada Naruto.

Memakai celana pendek berwarna putih dan kaos hitam ditambah kain tipis lavender membungkus badan hingga pinggang nya.

"Hoaamm.." Hinata menguap. Ngantuk sekali. Ia lupa bertanya mengapa Naruto menyuruhnya kesini.

"Hei. Kau bilang ingin berterima kasih padaku, kan? Kalau begitu aku ingin makan mie ramen yang dijual di jalan zz saat ini juga." Naruto muncul dan diikuti dengan perintahnya.

Hinata menoleh ke sebelah, ke Naruto tepatnya. "Apa senpai mau mengerjaiku lagi?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Ia tak mau pergi sia-sia lagi.

"Dan senpai. Sekolah ini melarang semua murid keluar di jam segini." tambah Hinata teringat. Ia bida dihukum kalau ketahuan.

"Layaknya itu urusanku." jawab Naruto tak perduli sambil membuka gerbang sekolah dengan pelan agar tak ketahuan.

"Cepat lari." perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

Hinata mengganguk malas dan berjalan keluar. Kalau tahu disuruh pergi, ia akan memakai pakaian yang panjang. Pagi ini terasa dingin sekali tapi terima kasih sekali karena pagi ini kakinya tak lagi begitu sakit, jadi tak akan masalah berjalan.

...

Naruto melirik punggung Hinata menjauh darinya. Apakah baik-baik saja membiarkan seorang gadis setengah mengantuk pergi ketempat itu? Meskipun tak seberapa jauh tapi tempat itu bisa dibilang sering menjadi tempat nongkrong para lelaki.

"Itu salahnya. Siapa suruh dia menyetujuinya begitu saja?"

...

.

.

.

"Hai cantik.."

"Sendirian saja?" Hinata yang tengah berjalan hanya tersenyum tipis pada beberapa lelaki dipinggir jalan yang ia lewati. Ia rasa ia tengah berjalan dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

.

.

Naruto kembali bersembunyi dibalik dinding ketika ia melihat Hinata melewati beberapa lelaki yang lagi menongkrong, mungkin?

Sepertinya bukan rencana yang baik membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Bagaimana jika dia diculik? Naruto bisa terkena masalah karena hal itu. Dan mengapa juga dia dengan bodohnya pergi?

Deg!

Mata Naruto melebar ketika ia melihat dua orang lelaki tadi berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Hoi!" dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Hinata. Mau apa dua orang itu?

.

.

"Kyaahh!" Hinata terpekik kaget ketika dua orang tiba-tiba mengangkat lengannya hingga kakinya tak menyentuh tanah dan mengayunkannya ke depan melewati sampah plastik?

"Pagi-pagi kok sudah melamun si?" tanya lelaki itu lucu ketika ia meletakkan kembali kaki Hinata ke lantai.

"Waa.. Terima kasih banyak." jawab Hinata yang masih setengah loading. Ia terlalu mengantuk hingga tak menyadari bisa saja terjatuh karena terpeleset.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Gadis ini sungguh ramah. Tak salah sekali menolongnya.

"Haaaaaawas!" rem kaki Naruto tak bekerja karena lariannya terlalu cepat yang membuatnya tak sengaja menginjak sebuah sampah plastik dan meleset kedepan.

Bracckk

"Aaaw!" Hinata tersentak kaget ketika senpainya tiba-tiba muncul dan menabrak seorang lelaki yang baru saja menolongnya dan langsung membuat mereka tersungkur kelantai.

"Aaa! Mengapa sial sekali?!" Naruto berdiri dan melirik bajunya yang basah karena terkena sisa minuman entah punya siapa.

"Menjijikan." Naruto bahkan tak berani menyentuh baju didekat dadanya itu.

"Senpai. Senpai tak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hoi! Kalau jalan tu pakai mata!" marah lelaki yang tak terima karena tertabrak.

"Apa?! Kau mau kelahi?" Naruto membungsungkan dadanya. Pagi-pagi darahnya sudah naik, bahkan mataharipun belum naik. Menjengkelkan sekali.

"Apa?!" lelaki yang tertantang itu turut membungsungkan dadanya. Lelaki ini sok sekali.

"Senpai. Ano. Maafkan kami." Hinata berusaha meleraikan tatapan tajam itu.

...

"Saya mohon. Maafkan dia." Hinata memohon. Ia sungguh tak ingin pulang bersama senpainya yang mungkin babak belur.

...

Lelaki tadi berpikir sejenak. Ya baiklah. Ia tak tega melihat gadis itu memohon.

Lelaki tadi pun memilih membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menghampiri temannya sedangkan Naruto terus saja menatapnya tak terima.

"Senpai. Pakaian senpai basah." Hinata menanggalkan kain yang melapis pakaiannya dan menempelkannya ke badan depan Naruto.

"Senpai, jangan terus menatap mereka seperti itu." Hinata berusaha meleraikan tatapan yang tak kunjung hilang itu.

"Saya juga baru ingat. Mengapa senpai disini?" tanya Hinata teringat. Apakah senpai ini mengikutinya kesini?

"Kau terlalu lama, jadi aku menyusul." bohong Naruto cepat. Mana mungkin Naruto bilang ia mengikuti gadis ini.

"Maafkan saya tapi toko ramen itu sudah dekat. Tunggulah sebentar biar saya kesana." Hinata hendak melangkah pergi tapi Naruto malah menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei berhenti!" Teriak Naruto pada bis yang hampir melewati nya. Selera makannya langsung bilang.

"Senpai? Bagaimana dengan ramennya?" tanya Hinata ketika Naruto menariknya masuk kedalam bis.

"Selera makanku hilang." jawab Naruto kesal sambil mendudukan dirinya ke bangku dekat pintu dan Hinata langsung duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Maafkan saya, senpai." ucap Hinata menyesal. Pasti Naruto tak mau menunggu karena jalannya terlalu lambat. Hinata tak bisa berlari karena kakinya masih tak bisa melakukan nya.

...

Naruto tak menjawab. Sejujurnya ia kesal karena kejadian memalukan tadi yang untungnya terlupakan. Plastik sialan yang membuatnya terpeleset dan pemikiran soal Hinata hendak diculik. Huh! Menjengkelkan.

.

.

Bis kembali berhenti dan kembali masuk sekelompok orang yang langsung memenuhi bis kecil yang dinaiki Hinata dan Naruto yang kembali menyulut emosi Naruto tapi masih bisa ia sembunyikan.

.

...

"Kakek? Kakek duduk disini saja." Hinata berdiri dan menawari bangku untuk kakek yang tengah berdiri didepannya ketika tak ada satupun manusia yang mau menawarkan kursi.

"Te-terima kasih." Tangan Hinata mengengam lembut tangan keriput itu dan membantunya duduk.

...

Mata Naruto melirik kesal ke arah Hinata yang terlihat bersusah payah mengapai pegangan di atasnya. Dasar pendek.

Tak punya pilihan lain. Tangan Hinata pun memegang besi panjang disebalah bangku Naruto atau didekat pintu bis.

"Maaf senpai." ucap Hinata lucu pada Naruto dibangku. Maaf karena menyempit disini.

...

Naruto menatap Hinata berdiri tepat didepannya entah dengan tatapan apa. Mengapa dia masih bisa tersenyum setulus itu? Sungguh gadis yang aneh.

Bis kembali berhenti dan masuk lagi beberapa manusia yang semakin memenuhi bis. Ya Ampun. Apakah mereka tak lihat disini sudah penuh?

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mengapai pegangan dibelakang Hinata sambil membuang wajahnya ketika Hinata menatapnya. Ia tak punya pilihan.

"Terima kasih." seorang ibu dengan anak digendongannya terduduk dibangku yang di duduk Naruto tadi.

Hinata tersenyum dan sedikit memundurkan dirinya ketika seorang lelaki tua berdiri didepannya dan memegang pegangan besi yang sama dengannya.

Satu menit berlalu..

.

Dua menit berlalu..

"Woi! Berdiri! Apa kau tak lihat orang tua disini?" marah Naruto pada lelaki muda yang terduduk dibagian kanannya yang cukup mengagetkan semua manusia didalam bis.

Lelaki yang merasa diajak bicara menatap ke Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Berdiri kau brengsek! Apa kau tak baca kertas itu, hah?! Utamakan orang tua!" tambah Naruto tak suka. Apa dia buta tak melihat orang tua disini? Menjengkelkan sekali. Sekalian buang saja mata tak berguna itu.

Entah karena terkejut atau takut, lelaki muda itu pun berdiri tanpa sepatah katapun ataupun mau menatap Naruto.

Tapi, tapi sesuatu yang cukup mengesalkan Naruto adalah lelaki tua yang hendak Naruto bantu malah turun dari bis. Astaga.. Sia-sia sekali usahanya.

Hinata hanya bisa menahan tawanya atas usaha sia-sia ini. Ya ampun.. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha.

...

Hinata membalikkan badannya menatap Naruto dibelakang nya dengan senyuman lucunya. "Saya baru tahu senpai orang yang perduli." ucap Hinata hampir tak percaya bahwa Naruto akan membantu mencari sebuah bangku untuk lelaki tua tadi. Biasakan kerjaannya hanya menyiksa murid?

"Tidak! Aku aku tak. Diamlah!" Naruto terdiam setelah bentakkannya. Mengapa ia melakukan hal tadi? Entahlah ia sungguh tak sadar. Sumpah. Ia tak berniat melakukan hal itu.

Ceeettttt..

"Aaa." bis direm mendadak yang langsung membuat Hinata tersungkur kebelakang. Satu tangannya tak sengaja menarik baju Naruto yang membuat Naruto tak sadar melingkarkan tangan ke punggungnya, menahan agar badan Hinata tak tumbang.

Deg.

Rasa sakit ditelapak tangan Naruto karena menarik kuat pegangan diatas seketika terlupakan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata dalam jarak beberapa cm.

Cantik.. Dia sangat cantik.. Meskipun ada sedikit bodohnya.

Eh?

Sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Naruto pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata.

Blusshh..

Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sangat tampan meskipun terlihat sedikit kejahatan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya matahari pun kembali menampakkan dirinya, jam sudah menunjuk pukul 07.37

"Hei! Hinata!" panggil seorang gadis bersurai ungu ketika ia melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu hendak menaiki tangga.

"Ada apa Yugao-san?" tanya Hinata yang merasa terpanggil sambil menghampiri sang pemangil.

"Apa kau mau ke kelas?" tanya Yugao dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Bisakah kau bawakan tasku sekalian? Aku malas sekali mau naik ke atas." ucapnya sedikit memelas sambil menyodorkan rensel nya ke arah Hinata.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata sambil menerima rensel Yugao.

"Dan oh cukup panggil aku Yugao saja." ucapnya yang langsung melangkah pergi. Ia harus segera menemui temannya di cafetaria.

.

.

"Naruto senpai?" panggil Hinata terkejut ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan disana.

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya sebelum merebut rensel ditangan Hinata.

Bam.

Piang.

Bam.

"Senpai. Jangan melakukan hal itu." pinta Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto menuangkan isi rensel Yugao ke lantai.

"Mengapa kau dengan bodoh menuruti perintahnya?" tanya Naruto tak suka. Gadis ini seenaknya membiarkan dirinya diperintah layaknya pembantu.

"Yugao tak memerintah tapi dia meminta tolong." jawab Hinata apa adanya sambil memungut benda-benda yang keluar dari tas Yugao.

"Dia bahkan tak mengatakan tolong ataupun terima kasih." balas Naruto. Tapi mengapa juga ia harus perduli? Oh, Naruto ingat. Ia kan benci orang bodoh.

Hinata kembali mengangkat rensel Yugao yang telah ia bereskan dan menatap Naruto.

"Mengapa diperlukan? Dia bahkan tak merepotkan saya sama sekali." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Tujuannya sama dengan tujuan tas ini dan juga bahkan tas ini tak berat. Mengapa harus perhitungan sekali? Mengapa harus membesarkan masalah kecil ini?

...

"Senpai, senpai tahu?" Hinata menganti topik pembicaraan dan sedikit memberi jeda yang cukup membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi dibis, dimana senpai mencari kursi untuk seorang lelaki tua. Saya jadi tahu, bahwa senpai orang yang baik." sambung Hinata dengan senyum tulusnya.

...

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil mencerna apa yang Hinata katakan.

"I-itu hanya kebetulan dia tua." jawab Naruto beberapa menit kemudian. Benar juga? Mengapa juga ia perduli? Mengapa ia jadi merasa menjadi seseorang yang lain? Tak seperti biasanya ia perduli pada manusia manapun?

"Apapun alasannya senpai tetap menolongnya meskipun terlambat satu menit." balas Hinata menahan tawanya yang langsung membuat Naruto hampir malu setengah mati. Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi.

Tap.

Hinata menangkap tas yang tiba-tiba dilempar Naruto.

"Antarkan tas ku kelas dan hentikan omong kosongmu itu atau aku akan mencincangmu hingga halus." Naruto melangkah pergi dengan wajah datarnya yang kembali berhasil ia pasang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertanya lebih dari satu pertanyaan tak penting pada seseorang. Tapi apa-apaan perasaan ini? Mengapa dia meminta ingin berbicara dengan gadis ini lebih lama lagi?

"Baiklah senpai." Hinata mengekori Naruto dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

.

...

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata begitu juga dengan sebaliknya, tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kurasa kau bisa menjadi pembantu disekolah ini." ucap Naruto datar yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lucu.

"Membantu tak berarti kita adalah pembantu." jawab Hinata apa adanya. Jika hanya membantu mengantarkan tas seseorang ke kelas adalah pembantu, itu berarti banyak sekali pembantu disekolah ini?

"Itu hanyalah menurut orang bodoh seperti mu." jawab Naruto datar sambil mengalihkan matanya ke depan. Gadis ini terlalu bodoh hingga menganggap sebuah perintah adalah permintaan tolong.

"Lalu bagaimana jika menurut orang pintar seperti senpai?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Jika aku? Aku akan memarahinya, menyuruhnya melakukan sendiri, menghajarnya dan menyuruhnya mengantarkan tas ku ke kelas." jawab Naruto yang kembali membuat Hinata terkekeh. Jawaban apaan itu? Apa dia serius? Kejam sekali. Itu bukan pintar tapi berlebihan.

"Senpai tak serius, kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"O tentu saja aku serius. Jika kau berani menolak apa yang aku suruh, aku juga akan menghajarmu." jawab Naruto serius yang langsung membuat Hinata menatapnya horor.

...

"Senpai.." panggil Hinata pelan sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung diikuti Naruto.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, bertanya ada apa?

"Apakah Senpai sadar...-

.

.

.

-sadar senpai sedang tersenyum?"

Deg..

Naruto merasakan sudut bibirnya menurun.

A-Apaan ini?

Mengapa ia bisa tak sadar tengah tersenyum?

Hinata tersenyum manis dan lucu untuk menanggapi wajah syok Naruto. Dia tak sadar dia tengah tersenyum. Lucu sekali.

"Senpai memiliki senyum yang manis."

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Uhuk uhuk..

Udh ada rasa rasanya naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Naruto-senpai tak tersenyum. Mata saya rabun."

"Naruto-senpai tak tersenyum. Mata saya rabun." perkataan yang terus saja terulang di bibir mungil peach itu sedari tadi.

Kedua tangannya setia menjewer kedua daun telinganya. Satu kakinya sedikit terangkat.

"Yang kuat. Kau dengar itu Hinata!" marah sang pemerintah tak senang. Suara cicit itu bahkan tak sampai ke telinganya yang hanya berjarak tak setengah meter darinya bagaimana bisa orang lain tahu bahwa dia rabun?

"Naruto-senpai tak tersenyum! Mata saya salah." suara Hinata meninggikan dan kembali menelan suaranya. Bibirnya terkadang memanjang. Mengapa cuma karena dia tersenyum, Hinata dihukum? Di tengah-tengah lapangan pula. Apakah tak bisa dikelas saja? Ah, Biarkan saja. Anggap saja ini, menjemur matahari pagi yang menyehatkan, meskipun tempatnya berpijak kini masih tertutup bayangan gedung karena matahari tak begitu tinggi.

"Naruto, ada apa ini?" pertanyaan penasaran dari seorang gadis bersurai pink yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Jangan dekat dengannya Sakura." Naruto menarik Sakura menjauh dari Hinata ketika dia semakin mendekati Hinata di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Mengapa Naruto terlihat takut sekali?

"Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar karena didekat dia." jawab Naruto dengan tatapan super duper horor yang langsung membuat Sakura terdiam, mencerna soal apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

...

Seemur hidup mengenal Naruto, dia tak pernah sekalipun menampilkan wajah bodoh seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Dan apa maksudnya tersenyum?

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura ingin penjelasan.

"Ano, saya tak tahu. Kami hanya berbicara dan Naruto senpai tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika mengatakan 'O tentu saja aku serius. Jika kau berani menolak apa yang aku suruh, aku juga akan menghajarmu'" jawab Hinata jujur. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia harus dijewer dan ditarik kesini hanya karena memuji senyuman itu.

...

Sakura terdiam dan kembali mencerna apa yang terjadi. Entah tak mengerti atau tak mau mempercayai nya. Dari awal ia mengenal Naruto, Naruto bahkan tak pernah akrab dengan siapapun tapi mengapa dia bisa begini dekat dengan siswi baru ini?

"Aku tidak! Bukan kau bilang matamu rabun tadi? Ha?! Jangan asal bicara!" marah Naruto syok dan membuat Sakura menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"A. Terserah. Aku tak mau berada didekatmu. Kau sangat berbahaya." Hinata menurunkan kaki dan tangannya ketika Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Sakura senpai, saya juga harus pergi. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Hinata membungkuk hormat dan pergi setelah menjawab jawaban "ya." dari senpainya.

...

Sakura menatap datar punggung Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Bel pulang berbunyi. Dimana para murid langsung berhamburan keluar.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 12.32, matahari telah naik diatas kepala.

Terlihat Hinata baru saja membereskan tasnya dan keluar dari kelas yang telah kosong itu.

.

.

Langkahnya berhenti didekat pintu kamarnya ketika ia melihat seseorang gadis bersurai ungu didepan pintu kamarnya, tak lupa dengan satu koper besar disebelah nya.

"Mengapa yugao-san disini?" tanya Hinata sambil melangkah menghampiri Yugao.

"Hinata. Biarkan aku tinggal dikamarmu." pinta Yugao to the point dengan bibir manyunnya.

"Apakah boleh? Aku tak keberatan tapi bukankah kita sudah diberi kamar masing-masing?" ucap Hinata memastikan.

"Tak apa. Cukup diam saja. Kau mau kan membiarkan ku satu kamar denganmu?" Yugao memelas yang membuat Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya. Lagipula tak akan ada yang protes. Ini hanya kamar.

.

.

...

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Naruto?" tanya lelaki bersurai perak yang sudah tak tahan akan tatapan menyipit dari manusia di seberang nya.

Naruto yang terduduk diatas ranjang semakin menyipitkan matanya. Menatap entah dengan artian apa teman sekamarnya yang masih sibuk terduduk dan menulis dimeja belajar terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Kau bodoh, Toneri. Tak ada gunanya bertanya padamu." jawab Naruto tak suka.

"Aku dapat juara dua dikelas satu kemarin. Aku tak bodoh." jawab Toneri apa adanya. Apakah dia tak lelah terus mengatakan orang lain bodoh?

"Aku dapat juara satu." balas Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Aku akan mengejarmu tahun ini." jawab Toneri tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku didepannya. Tumben sekali lelaki ini berbicara padanya seperti ini?

"Tidak. Bukan ini yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap Naruto teringat. Mengapa mereka jadi membahas peringkat?

"Bagaimana caranya membuat orang bodoh sepertimu marah?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan baru. Mungkin ia bisa mendapat sedikit tip dari orang bodoh ini untuk membuat Hinata putus asa? Supaya senyum sialan itu hilang dari bibir mungilnya.

"Apa ini karena Hinata?" tanya Toneri memastikan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Yaaaaaa.. Kurasa bisa begitu juga. Dia tersenyum ketika aku menyiksanya. Bukankah itu gila?" Naruto tak kuasa menahan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya.

...

Toneri menghentikan laju penannya dan menatap sejenak Naruto. Maksud menyiksanya adalah mengendongnya kesana-kemari? Itu bukan menyiksa menurut Toneri.

"Kau tak akan berhasil membuat senyumannya hilang, tak perduli apapun yang kau lakukan." Toneri kembali melanjutkan acara menulisnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas hal itu dari mata Hinata. Dia tak akan menunjukan wajah lain selain wajah tersenyum kepada siapapun.

"Apa kau sedang meremehkanku?" tanya Naruto tak suka.

"Tidak. Tapi aku mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan." jawab Toneri apa adanya.

.

.

.

"Haah~" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Yugao ketika ia mendudukan dirinya ke atas ranjang single bertingkat diseberang ranjang Hinata. Lelah sekali. Akhirnya acara memgemas baju-bajunya selesai. Tepatnya di selesaikan Hinata, Apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah memerintah dan melihat.

Hinata turut duduk ke ranjang single sizenya yang terdapat di seberang ranjang Yugao.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, mengapa Yugao-san pindah kesini? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

Yugao menatap sejenak Hinata." jangan berbicara begitu kaku padaku dan cukup panggil aku Yugao." ucap Yugao basa-basi.

"Anoo, baiklah. Lalu mengapa Yugao disini?" Hinata kembali pada pertanyaannya. Bukannya ia tak suka Yugao disini tapi ia cukup penasaran mengapa dia tiba-tiba pindah.

"Teman sekamarku itu sangat menjengkelkan. Mereka membuatku kesal, itu mengapa aku pindah." jelasnya singkat.

"Souka.." jawab Hinata mengerti dan tak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Hm Hinata sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita. Kau pasti kenal Shion kan? Dia sungguh menjengkelkan. Kami memang baru kenal dan dia terlihat sangat baik tapi ternyata dia itu hanya si jalang tukang pamer." curhat Yugao menahan rasa tak suka nya. Karena si jalang itu, dirinya harus pindah ke sini ya meskipun rasanya tak terlalu buruk tinggal dengan orang ini.

"Kami.. mungkin berteman dulu." ucap Hinata jujur dan ragu.

"Hah?! Sungguh? Lalu mengapa aku tak melihatmu berbicara padanya?" tanya Yugao tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu kami teman atau bukan. Kami hanya kadang-kadang bersama." jawab Hinata. Jujurnya, mereka hanya bersama Hinata ketika memerlukannya dan Hinata hanya menemani mereka selama yang mereka mau begitu pun sebaliknya, mereka melupakan Hinata ketika tak memerlukannya dan Hinata hanya berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Dia bersamamu pasti hanya karena ada maunya. Si jalang itu hanya berteman dengan orang yang mau dijadikan pembantu olehnya. Cih! Menjijikan." Omel Yugao.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis nan singkat. Sebaiknya ia tidak layani pembicaraan buruk tentang seseorang ini.

Pom!

Pom!

Pom!

"Yaampun!" pekik Shion terkejut. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu seperti orang gila itu?

"saya akan membukanya." Hinata segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya selebar badan mungil nya.

"A? Naruto senpai, ada apa?" tanya Hinata pada sang pengetuk pintu yang tak lain adalah Naruto senpai.

"Bu kepsek memanggilmu."

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal?" tanya sang wanita bernama Tsunade yang berstatus sebagai kepala sekolah di Sma konoha lelah.

Hinata yang terduduk di kursi di hadapan meja kantor besar menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali menatap sang kepsek yang terduduk di balik meja.

"Ayah sibuk jadi saya tak mau mengganggunya." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Ya ampun, jika saja saya tak membaca kertas ini. Saya tak akan menelepon ayahmu dan menanyakan hal ini. Ternyata benar apa yang saya kira." Tsunade memamerkan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Saya sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu tadi dan saya akan mengurus segalanya. Saya akan memberitahu wali kelasmu besok jadi silahkan kembali ke kamarmu." tambah sang kepsek.

"Ha'i" Hinata menurut. Ia berdiri, membungkuk hormat dan melangkah keluar.

.

.

"Aku tidak menguping." Hinata tersentak terkejut pada manusia yang hampir terjungkir ketika ia membuka pintu kantor kepala sekolah.

"Saya yakin itu." Hinata terkekeh geli akan kelakuan yang tertangkap basah barusan.

"Saya permisi kembali ke kamar Senpai." Hinata membungkuk hormat dan melangkah pergi.

Tapi bukannya pergi, Naruto malah mengekorinya.

"Apa yang kepsek katakan?" tanya nya penasaran.

"Senpai akan tahu besok." jawab Hinata lucu yang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Beri tahu aku." perintah Naruto tak suka akan permaianan rahasia-rahasiaan ini.

"Bes"

Krrriiinnggg..

Ucapan Hinata terhenti kerena deringan ponsel dibalik saku rok nya berdering.

"Sebentar senpai." ucap Hinata setelah meraih ponselnya dan melirik ke arah layarnya.

Ia melangkah beberapa langkah menjauh dari Naruto sebelum menekan tombol hijau di layar.

"Hinata, mengapa kau tak memberitahu ayah soal hal ini?" suara dari seberang sana terdengar sebelum Hinata sempat menyapa.

"Maaf ayah, aku tak mau menggangu ayah. Lagipula itu hanya masalah kecil." jawab Hinata.

"Itu bukan masalah kecil. Ayah merasa seperti melupakanmu."

"Kau memang melakukannya." Hinata membatin kecewa.

Mata Naruto lagi-lagi menyipit ke arah Hinata. Mengapa raut wajahnya berubah begitu?

"Aku bisa mengerti ayah sibuk. Lagipula kan masalahnya sudah selesai." jawab Hinata.

"Aa ayah. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya, aku sedang ada sedikit urusan. Aku akan menelepon nanti malam." tambah Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah." tanpa banyak bertanya, telepon itu di akhiri sepihak.

Hinata menyimpan ponselnya sebelum menatap Naruto.

"Oh, aku baru ingat." Ucap Naruto teringat.

"Ulurkan tanganmu." perintah Naruto sambil merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Hinata menuruti Naruto.

"Diamlah." kepalan tangan Naruto perlahan terbuka di atas telapak tangan Hinata.

"Baaaaaahhh!"

?

Krik krik

Krik krik

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap apa yang baru saja Naruto letakan ke telapak tangannya.

"Mengapa kau tak berteriak?!" Pekik Naruto terkejut. Mengapa dia terlihat santai begitu?

"Sudah saya duga senpai akan mengerjai saya." Hinata tersenyum lucu sebelum menjepit satu helai kumis kecoa palsu di tangannya dan mengangkatnya setinggi wajahnya.

"Saya tak bodoh senpai. Saya bisa membaca rencana itu dari wajah senpai." Naruto masih terdiam akan penjelasan Hinata. Mengapa ia malah merasa ia yang terbodohi disini?

"Kau.." gigi Naruto terkatup erat.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukanku! Seharusnya kau berteriak ketakutan! Seperti aaaaaaahhh!" marah Naruto menaikan dua oktaf suaranya dan kemudian meniru teriakan takut layaknya cewek ketika melihat kecoa.

"Aa.. Baiklah." jawab Hinata mengerti. "Aaaaaahhh!" Hinata memekik takut tapi terdengar lembut sambil melempar kecoa mainan di tangannya ke lantai. Dengan begini, masalah selesai bukan?

Iya, itu yang ia harapkan tapi siapa sangka senpainya malah semakin melototinya?

"Kau kurang ajar! Aku akan menghancurkanmu!" marah Naruto yang merasa terejek oleh Hinata.

"Kyaahhh! Apa salah saya? Saya telah menuruti apa mau senpai." Hinata berlari pergi karena takut ketika Naruto mengejarnya.

"Kemari kau!"

"Maafkan saya jika saya membuat salah senpai!" ucap Hinata menyesal sambil terus berlari menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia bisa dalam masalah besar jika lelaki ini menangkapnya.

Sebaiknya ia kabur dulu dan meminta maaf ketika lelaki ini kembali tenang.

"Hentikan Hyuuga!"

Blammm!

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika Hinata masuk ke ruangan dengan menutup pintu yang menghempas sempurna ke wajahnya.

"Yaampun!" pekik Hinata syok. Sepertinya pintu kamarnya baru saja menampar wajah senpainya?

Brackkk!

Brackkk!

Bracckkkk!

"Buka Hyuuga! Biarkan aku mencekikmu!" Hinata menjauh dari pintu yang di tendang layaknya orang gila begitu juga dengan knop pintunya yang tak berhenti berputar. Untung saja ia sempat mengunci pintu itu.

"Maaf senpai!" teriak Hinata menyesal. Ini sungguh gawat. Bagaimana ini?

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yugao yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"Na-Naruto senpai tengah marah-marah diluar karena aku baru saja melukai wajahnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hinata takut.

"Dia berisik sekali. Bawa dia pergi. Jangan mengangguku." ucap Yugao tak suka sambil melangkah kembali ke ranjang single nya.

Glek

Hinata menelan ludahnya sambil terus menatap ke arah pintu di hadapannya. Ia rasa ia tengah keringat dingin. Ia takut senpai itu sungguh mencekiknya.

Tapi mau tak mau, berani tak berani Hinata menghampiri pintu itu dan memutar knop pintu untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Maafkan saya. Saya berjanji akan mengantar tas senpai ke kelas tiap hari!" jelas Hinata cepat sambil memejamkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto dalam keadaan mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan hendak meninjunya.

...

Naruto terdiam sejenak setelah menurunkan tangannya.

Wow

Gadis ini berani sekali membuka pintu ini.

"Baiklah.." jawab Naruto.

Eh?

Mata Hinata terbuka.

Mudah sekali membujuknya.

Tap!

"Kau kira aku akan menjawab itu? Hah?!" Naruto menempelkan kasar tangannya ke ambang pintu tepat di sebelah wajah Hinata.

"Maaf senpai. Saya sungguh tak sengaja. Apa yang harus saya lakukan agar senpai memaafkan saya?" tanya Hinata menyesal. Susah sekali membujuk senpainya ini.

"Lagipula itu hanya masalah kecil. Harusnya senpai melupakan masalah itu dan hidup bahagia." atas bibir Naruto berkedut ketika Hinata kembali berkata. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa di mengira Naruto tak bahagia?

"Apa yang paling kau tak suka?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata punya firasat buruk atas ini.

"Saya tak suka makanan yang tak pedas." bohong Hinata dengan senyum manis hingga mata menyipitnya.

"Souka." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan ke kelasmu besok jam istirahat " Naruto berlalu pergi setelah ucapan itu.

Hinata berpikir keras. Apa lagi yang di otak lelaki itu?

Apalagi kalau bukan rencana untuk mengerjainya?

.

.

.

Besok paginya.

Tap

Tas hitam mendarat sempurna di tangan Hinata.

"Gadis pintar." ejek sang pelempar tas yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Terima kasih." raut wajah Naruto berubah seketika. Itu hinaan bukan pujian, HYUUGA!

"Kau bodoh."

"Terim"

"Hinata! Tangkap tasku."

Brack

"Aww." desis Hinata sakit dan terkejut ketika sesuatu benda tiba-tiba menghantam lengannya.

"Yaampun! Tangkap begitu saja kau tak bisa." omel sang pelempar yang ternyata Yugao ketika ia melihat tasnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf Yugao." Ucap Hinata menyesal sambil memungut tas Yugao di lantai, dibawah kakinya.

"Hei! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Hanya aku yang boleh memerintah si bodoh ini." Naruto merebut tas Yugao di tangan Hinata dengan kasar.

"Makan tu tas!"

Braacckk!

"Iittai!" pekik Yugao kesakitan ketika tas nya yang di lempar Naruto mendarat dengan mulus dan kasar di wajahnya yang membuatnya terjatuh kelantai.

"Senpai!" panggil Hinata terkejut sambil berlari menghampiri Yugao dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tak memaksa jika kau tak mau! Mengapa kau harus menyuruhnya sekasar itu?!" marah Yugao seolah ia adalah korban sambil menepis tangan Hinata di lengannya.

"Maaf Yugao. Saya tak menyuruhnya melakukan itu." ucap Hinata menyesal. senpai itu kan memang begitu tanpa Hinata suruh sekalipun.

"Hinata, kau harus marah padanya. Dia memperlakukanmu seperti pembantunya!" marah Naruto tak terima.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" bantah Yugao.

Naruto menatap tajam Yugao. Jalang itu!

"Tak apa Senpai, itu hanya tas. Lagipula saya memang mau ke kelas." sela Hinata cepat sebelum perdebatan ini semakin membesar.

"Awas saja kau. Aku akan menggilingmu nanti." Ancam Naruto dengan amarah tertahan yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Mengapa ia malah kesal melihat Hinata membelanya? Oh ia lupa lagi. Ia kan benci pada orang bodoh sepertinya.

"Maaf Yugao." Hinata mengulangi ucapan maafnya.

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan. Antarkan tas ku ke kelas." Yugao berlalu pergi setelah perintah itu.

...

Hinata terdiam sejenak.

Ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menghela panjang nafasnya.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Jam telah menujuk pukul 08.12

Pelajaran akan di mulai sebentar lagi.

Semua murid telah terduduk rapi di bangku masing-masing.

Kakashi, guru yang akan mengajar di kelas 2-A memasuki kelasnya.

"Pagi sensei." sapa semua murid kompak.

"Pagi aaa.. Baiklah. Hari ini kita ada siswi baru. Ya bisa dibilang begitu." mulut itu berkata di balik masker hitam.

"Hyuuga. Masuklah." siswi yang merasa terpanggil melirik sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk melewati pintu yang tak tertutup dan berdiri disebelah meja guru.

"Kau!" Pekik Naruto terkejut dan Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Tapi omong-omong ternyata Sakura senpai dan Toneri senpai juga berada di kelas ini.

Jadi, ini yang dia maksud dengan 'kau akan terkejut?' pikir Naruto mengerti.

"Aa.. Sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Ucap Kakashi basa-basi.

"Siapa yang tak mengenal gadis bodoh seperti dia?" ucap Naruto jujur.

"Eer.. Abaikan saja." sela Kakashi malas akan melayani ucapan itu.

"Sedikit info, namanya Hyuuga Hinata dan ada sedikit kesalahan ketika Hinata masuk kesekolah ini. Harusnya ia kelas dua tapi ayahnya salah kira dan memasukkannya ke kelas satu." jelas Kakashi singkat.

"Pasti ayahnya sangat memperhatikannya hingga bisa benar seperti itu." ejek seorang siswi di bangku belakang.

Deg

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis akan ucapan itu.

"Ya baiklah. Abaikan itu juga. Hyuuga. Silahkan duduk disana."

"Ha'i sensei." Hinata membungkuk hormat dan melangkah menuju bangku di barisan kedua dari belakang di sebelah bangku baris pertama dari timur dan duduk disana.

"Harusnya kau menghajar jalang itu karena telah mengatai ayahmu." bisik siswa yang terduduk di belakang Hinata kesal.

"Naruto senpai, Ayah sering mengatakan pada saya, mengapa harus marah jika ucapan itu tak benar?" jawab Hinata apa adanya. Permasalahan akan semakin panjang jika di layani jadi, sebaiknya ia diam saja.

"Kau bodoh." Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Tak akan ada yang tahu kebenarannya jika kebenaran itu disembunyikan.

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Tak terasa beberapa jam telah berlalu.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan Naruto telah menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya ke kantin.

"Dua mangkuk ramen tanpa pedas." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum senangnya.

Tapi siapa sangka gadis yang ingin ia kerjai turut tersenyum dalam diam.

Sudah Hinata duga. Untung saja ia berbohong waktu itu.

"Maaf senpai karena telah berbohong. Ini hanya untuk melindungi diri, tak lebih." Hinata membatin menyesal.

Hinata duduk di seberang Naruto setelah Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi dengan semangkuk ramen di atas meja, tepat didepannya.

"Makan saja. Aku akan menaktirmu." ucap Naruto senang dengan senyum nya.

"Terima kasih senpai." jawab Hinata.

"Selamat makan." tambahnya sambil meraih sepasang sumpit di dekat nya. Meskipun senpai berniat mengerjai, dia tetap saja telah berbaik hati dengan mentraktir Hinata makan siang.

Hinata menyumpit mie ke mulutnya dan melahapnya.

Deg!

Matanya langsung melebar sempurna sebelum alisnya berkerut hebat dan badannya bergetar begitu juga dengan mulut dan lidahnya.

"Bodoh sekali jika kau mengira orang seperti mu bisa membodohiku."

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

.

Maaf sudah lama baru up. Author tiba-tiba blank soal fic ini.

Dan akan ada sedikit perubahan soal ini.

Kalian akan terkejut(mungkin kalau jalan ceritanya tak berubah lagi). Hehe

Moga suka. Moga bagus. Makasih udh tungguin fic ini.

Bye bye


	5. Tentang Hinata

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Deg!

Matanya langsung melebar sempurna sebelum alisnya berkerut hebat dan badannya bergetar begitu juga dengan mulut dan lidahnya.

"Bodoh sekali jika kau mengira orang seperti mu bisa membodohiku." ucap Naruto bangga pada raut wajah histeris Hinata.

Hinata masih membeku, ia tak berani mengigit ataupun mengeluarkan mie yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Telan. Aku bayar mie itu pakai uang bukan daun." paksa Naruto tertarik akan melihat Hinata menelan mie pedas itu.

Badan tegang Hinata melemah seketika. Matanya menatap Naruto seolah mengatakan "aku tak bisa."

Mie ini menyengat lidahnya. Ini sangat pedas. Hinata tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Cepat Hyuuga." Hinata menggeleng kepalanya ketika Naruto memaksanya.

"Jika kau memakannya aku tak akan menganggumu lagi."

Glek

Mie itu langsung di telan seketika tapi yang membuat Naruto membingung heran adalah mengapa wajahnya tak tampak kepedasan lagi?

"Baiklah senpai, senpai berjanji tak akan menganggu saja jika saya memakan mie ini kan?" Tanya Hinata memastikan dengan senyum lucunya.

"Mengapa kau tak kepedasan?" tanya Naruto syok.

"Saya tak pernah mengatakan saya tak bisa makan pedas." Hinata tersenyum manis yang membuat Naruto menatapnya entah terkejut atau marah.

"Lalu ada apa dengan wajahmu dua menit yang lalu?" tanya nya tak percaya. Apa gadis ini baru saja mengerjainya?

"Saya hanya bercanda Senpai. Hehe. Senpai mengerjai saya jadi saya membalasnya. Bukankah adil?" jawab Hinata lucu akan raut wajah terkejut Naruto. Anggap saja ini sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya tak bodoh dengan membiarkan senpai mengerjainya semudah yang dia pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu saya makan dulu Senpai. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas traktirannnya." Hinata kembali meraih sumpit di dekatnya tapi belum sempat sumpitnya mengenai mie ramennya, mangkuk ramen itu malah di tarik pergi.

"Enak sejak. Kau mau makan bayar sendiri." ucap sang penarik ramen yang tak lain adalah Naruto kesal.

"Ta-tapi tadi Se"

"Apa? Aku apa?!" sela Naruto sambil menatap sinis Hinata. Ternyata gadis ini sungguh berbahaya. Bagaimana bisa ia tertipu oleh akting murahan itu?

"Tidak senpai. Kalau begitu saya akan membeli makanan saya sendiri. Terima kasih senpai." ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kali ini terima kasih apa lagi?" Naruto sungguh tak mengerti pola pikir orang ini. Dirinya sama sekali tak melakukan apapun tapi dia terus saja berterima kasih bahkan tetap tersenyum ketika tahu Naruto akan megerjainya. Dia memang sudah tak benar. Sungguh membuat Naruto merinding.

"Terima kasih karena telah menghibur saya." Hinata berlari pergi setelah ucapannya itu. Ia bisa dalam bahaya jika tak kabur setelah ucapannya tadi.

Deg!

...

Tap

Perlahan semangkuk ramen di tangan Naruto menurun dan mendarat di meja di depannya.

Mengapa ia merasa hatinya tengah di gelitik banyaknya jari-jari mungil karena senyum mungil itu tadi.

"Hey,, hey.. Sepertinya senpai itu memang sudah gila. Dia tiba-tiba marah dan tersenyum sendiri." Naruto kembali ke dunianya ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara dari beberapa gadis yang baru saja melewatinya.

Matanya berpaling dari punggung Hinata dan menatap tajam tiga gadis yang masih menatapnya seolah mengatakannya tak waras.

"Kau benar. Dia"

"Apa?! Kau mau mati?! Pergi sebelum ramen ini mendarat di kepalamu." marah Naruto sambil memamerkan kesal ramennya yang baru saja ia ambil di atas meja yang membuat ketiga gadis tadi berhamburan pergi karena takut.

"Mengerikan."

"Cepat pergi."

Tap

Naruto kembali meletakkan mangkuk ramen tadi ke atas meja dan berpikir keras.

Bagaimana bisa orang bodoh itu berhasil menipu nya?

Sekarang ia malah merasa ia lah yang bodoh disini?

"Aaa Kuso! Aku akan menghajarnya." Naruto melangkah pergi mengekori Hinata dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Brackk!

"Aw!"

"Gomenasai!" Hinata langsung membungkuk hormat ketika sadar ia baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Hei! Kalau jalan itu pakai mata!" marah gadis yang baru saja di tabrak Hinata.

"Sekali lagi maaf." Hinata kembali membungkuk hormat sebelum menatap siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Hinata?!" panggil sang gadis yang baru saja tertabrak terkejut.

"Shion-san?" panggil Hinata sama terkejut nya.

"Wah, aku baru tahu kau sekolah disini." ucapnya terkejut.

"Iya." jawab Hinata singkat dengan senyum nya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke kantin." Shion menarik pergi Hinata tanpa menunggu persetujuannya.

"Aku sering mendengar namamu tapi aku tak menduga itu benaran kau." Shion membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Kudengar kau mendapat kamar sendiri dan hari ini kau naik ke kelas dua?" ucap Shion "tapi tunggu, kau kan memang kelas dua? Lalu mengapa kau bisa kembali ke kelas satu di sekolah ini?" tambahnya aneh.

"Aa iya. Ada sedikit kesalahan saat saya masuk ke sini." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Oo, kalau begitu aku akan membeli makanan. Kau ingin makan apa?" ucap Shion ketika tiba di salah satu meja di cafetaria.

"Aa.. Biar saya saja yang beli. Shion-san ingin makan apa?" Hinata menawarkan dirinya untuk masuk ke kerumunan manusia tak jauh darinya.

"Ramen saja." Shion tersenyum sebelum duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata pun kembali dengan dua mangkuk ramen di tangannya.

Shion merih semangkuk ramen yang disodorkan Hinata dan mulai melahap nya begitu juga dengan Hinata tapi belum sempat mie itu masuk ke mulut mereka, perhatian mereka telah teralihkan pada lelaki bersurai kuning yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi diseberang mereka dan merebut semangkuk ramen Shion.

"Naruto-senpai?" Panggil Hinata tekejut.

"Hei! Itu punyaku." marah Shion terkejut.

"Kau membelinya dengan uangmu?" tanya Naruto dan Shion tak menjawab. Ramen itu kan Hinata yang membayarnya.

Hei, jangan meremehkan mata Naruto yang tajam ini. Ia melihat gadis itu membiarkan Hinata membelinya dan bahkan terlihat tak berniat mengembalikan uang Hinata ya meskipun Naruto yakin Hinata tak akan komplain soal hal itu tapi tetap saja Naruto tak terima.

"Beli sendiri sana. Disini tak ada namanya makanan gratis." Naruto menendang kaki kursi Shion guna mengusirnya.

"Senpai, tapi itu milik nya. jika Senpai mau saya bisa membelinya lagi." tawar Hinata cepat.

"Apa kau berteman dengan dia, Hinata? Menjengkelkan sekali temanmu ini." Shion beranjak dari posisi duduknya dengan kesal.

"Dasar tak sopan. Dia satu tahun lebih tua darimu. Panggil dia kakak!" omel Naruto tak suka tapi terabaikan.

"Maaf Shion-san. Saya akan membeli yang baru lagi." Hinata turut berdiri berniat membuat Shion kembali duduk tapi Shion malah melangkah pergi setelah mengatakan. "Menghilang kan mood makan ku saja. Kau makan saja sendiri."

"Shion-san." Hinata berniat mengejar tapi Naruto memaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tadi kau membuatku rugi dua mangkuk ramen. Sekarang duduk dan temani aku makan." ucap Naruto di sela-sela memakan ramennya. Dia terlihat sangat tak perduli soal Shion yang marah.

"Senpai, sampai tak boleh begitu." bukannya Hinata berniat mengurui tapi hal yang Naruto lakukan memanglah tak pantas di lakukan.

"Duduk." perintah Naruto tanpa niat mendengarkan Hinata.

Mau tak mau Hinata pun mendudukan dirinya.

"Dengar Hyuuga." tegas Naruto sambil menghentikan acara makannya.

"Aku sudah membulatkan niatku untuk menghilang kan kebodohan mu." tambahnya seolah ini adalah masalah yang sangat serius.

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

.

Hinata tak mengerti. Ini bukanlah masalah yang serius tapi dia terlihat seperti ini adalah masalah yang besar. Dan harus berapa kali Hinata katakan. Ia tak bodoh.

"Tapi sen"

"Pertama sebelum kau menjadi pintar. Kau harus menjadi jahat." sela Naruto cepat.

"Tap"

"Kedua. Kau harus marah dan menghajar supaya tak ada yang berani membullymu."

"Ta-tapi senpai. Yang membully saya disini hanyalah senpai." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" Naruto menaikan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Senpai, bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak boleh. Tentu saja boleh! Mengapa itu pun harus di tanyakan?" bentak Naruto menyentak Hinata.

"Ketika senpai mengerjai seseorang, apakah seseorang yang terkerjai itu mengatakan senpai orang yang pandai?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Ketika aku mengerjai seseorang, itu artinya aku lebih pandai darinya hingga aku berhasil mengerjainya. Jadi secara teknik. Itu adalah pandai." Naruto mengangguk mengerti sementara Hinata membeku tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa hal itu di bilang pandai?

"Baiklah. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita." Naruto kembali melahap ramennya sementara Hinata terus menatapnya tak mengerti.

Pemikiran manusia berbeda-beda. Benar baginya belum berarti benar bagi Hinata. Benar bagi Hinata tak berarti benar baginya. Hinata tak berani banyak protes karena ia sadar hal itu. Ia mencoba mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Teng

Tong

Bel pulang telah berbunyi.

Jam telah menunjuk pukul 13.01 dan lagi-lagi Naruto telah menarik Hinata pergi dan kali ini tujuannya adalah ke belakang sekolah.

"Nah, ini namanya pohon."

"Eeemm?"

Hinata terdiam tak mengerti. Jikalaupun ia memang sangat bodoh, ia tetap tahu benda di hadapannya ini adalah pohon.

"Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan pada pohon ini?" tanya Hinata beberapa menit kemudian.

"Bayangkan dia adalah orang yang paling kau benci dan hajar dia." Hinata semakin membeku bingung.

"Aa senpai yang pintar? Eee.. Saya rasa senpai akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada tangan saya jika saya memukul benda keras ini, bukan?" ucap Hinata ragu. "Jadi bagaimana bisa seseorang di sebut pandai karena melukai dirinya sendiri?" tambahnya tak mengerti.

"Ini namanya plan B. Karena seseorang tak mau menyakiti seseorang yang ia benci, ia memilih melampiaskan nya pada benda yang tak akan kesakitan." jawab Naruto bijak(menurutnya)

"Menurut saya bukankah lebih baik jika melupakan masalah itu agar seseorang itu tak menyakiti orang lain dan dirinya sendiri?" Hinata menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Lagipula mengapa seseorang itu harus membenci?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja seseorang akan membenci jika seseorang terus menjailihinya dan menganggu nya dan apapun itu." jawab Naruto.

"Menurut saya membenci seseorang tak membuat orang itu lebih baik dari orang yang menjahili nya."

"Dia membiarkan dirinya dijahili tapi didalam dirinya ia terus membenci, seseorang itu akan lebih buruk dari orang yang membullynya." tambah Hinata.

"Antara dua pilihan. Menghadapi mereka dengan cara lembut atau diam dan melupakannya. Dengan membenci tak membuat hidup seseorang itu lebih bahagia." tambah Hinata lagi yang cukup cukup membangkitkan emosi Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu begitu? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan mereka begitu. Harusnya seseorang itu marah ketika seseorang mengerjai nya. Itu menunjukan bahwa dirinya bukan orang yang bisa di bully." omel Naruto tak suka.

"Selama hal itu belum keterlaluan bukankah lebih baik diam untuk menghindari masalah?" jawab Hinata.

"Sama ketika orang-orang menghinamu di dalam kelas dan memanfaatkanmu dan memerintahmu seenak jidat mereka. Mengapa kau begitu bodoh membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu padamu? Apa kau tak tahu caranya marah?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir mengapa gadis ini berpikir sepanjang itu. Cukup marah dan masalah selesai tapi dia malah berpikir dari A hingga Z untuk suatu masalah yang harusnya bisa di selesaikan di B.

"Pernahkah kau marah? Bahkan ketika aku membullymu, kau hanya tersenyum dan ketika tadi di kelas mereka tetap mengejek ayahmu, kau hanya diam. Aku tak habis pikir. Mengapa kau begini bodoh."

"Senpai kira saya tak pernah marah?"

Deg!

Naruto membeku ketika Hinata menatapnya tanpa ekspresi tapi terasa menusuk hingga ke lapisan terdalam dadanya meskipun suaranya tetap terdengar lembut dan pelan.

"Apa masalah ketika seseorang berbuat jahat pada kita? Jika kita tetap memikirkan rasa sakit itu secara lagi dan lagi maka orang itu telah berhasil menyakiti kita berkali-kali. Cara yang bagus untuk tak membiarkan diri kita terluka adalah melupakannya."

"Saya diam tak berarti saya tak tahu apa-apa. Saya membiarkan tak berarti saya bodoh. Saya tersenyum tak berarti itu senyuman yang mengatakan saya baik-baik saja." jelas Hinata mengontrol suaranya agar tetap rendah. Mengapa masalah yang bisa selesai dengan mudah harus di saya hq sudah kan begitu?

"Jika senpai merasa itu buruk untuk saya, katakan bagian mana yang membuat saya menderita? Saya baik-baik saja." Hinata mengakhir ucapannya dan Naruto masih terdiam sambil berpikir keras. Benar juga. Dibagian mana yang buruk? Naruto tak pernah melihat gadis ini kesusahan hanya karena kejadian-kejadian kecil itu.

Tapi..

Naruto rasa...

Untuk pertama kalinya...

"Senpai tak mengenal saya. Saya jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang senpai pikirkan karena itulah saya diam."

Ia mengerti...

"Maaf senpai, saya pulang duluan." Hinata melangkah pergi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan ataupun membahas apa yang tengah hatinya rasakan saat ini. Wajahnya sudah cukup menjelaskan nya.

Bahwa..

"Dia hanyalah lelah pada dunia ini.."

Itu sebabnya dia diam..

Bukan karena dia memaafkan, tapi karena dia terlalu lelah untuk marah.

Dia tersenyum hanya agar dia melupakan rasa bencinya.

Dia tak protes karena dia mengerti bahwa tak akan ada yang mau mengerti dirinya..

Dia hanya lelah..

.

.

.

Ruangan yang gelap karena sudah tak lagi disinari lampu di langit-langit maupun cahaya matahari.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai ungu telah tertidur lelap, berbeda dengan seorang gadis bersurai indigo di seberang nya yang masih berfokus berbaring menghadap ke samping dengan ponsel di telinga kirinya.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menjawab teleponnya." Hinata mengigit jari jempolnya guna mengontrol suaranya agar tetap terdengar pelan.

"Dia terus menelepon. Kami hanya sedikit berbicara." suara dari seberang sana. Terdengar seperti rasa bersalah tapi tetap tak ada penyesalan.

"Ayah, kau tak pernah mengerti. Kau tak percaya padaku."

Tes

Air mata kembali menetes dari sisi mata nya dan berakhir membasahi bantal putihnya.

"Aya"

"Ayah, sudah dulu ya. Aku ingin tidur dulu. Aku harus bangun pagi besok. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Hinata mengakhiri sepihak telepon itu dan kembali mengigit ibu jarinya.

Deg

Deg

Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak ada satupun orang yang mau mengerti dirinya bahkan ayahnya yang paling ia bela sekalipun tak mempercayainya dan lebih mendengar wanita itu.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk mencoba mengerti lagi.

Tes

.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Apa kau mendengarkanku?!" gadis bersurai pink itu memekik frustasi.

"Bla bla bla." jawab lelaki yang di ajak bicara dengan entengnya. Ia tak perduli pada kerdil di sebelahnya karena ia sedang sibuk mengamati seseorang yang masih belum memasuki gedung besar ini.

"Naruto! Kau bla bla bla. Tugasmu bla bla bla"

Itu dia seseorang yang Naruto tunggu sedari tadi.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata.."

Gadis yang merasa terpanggil menoleh ke asal suara.

"Em? Toneri senpai." panggil Hinata dengan senyumnya ketika ia melihat Toneri tengah melangkah menghampirinya.

.

"Hinata?! Hei. Apa kau mendengarkanku dari tadi? Aku bicara padamu." Sakura mendorong kesal lengan Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendelik tajam padanya.

"Menyentuhku sekali lagi. Aku pastikan akan mematahkan leher kau." peringatan kesal dari Naruto sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura frustasi.

.

.

Tap

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di tempat dimana ia melihat Hinata tadi tapi dimana gadis itu?

Naruto melirik kesana-kesini tapi tak menemukan Hinata.

"Perasaan tapi dia disini dan melihat ke arahku?" ucapnya aneh.

"Tapi mengapa juga aku mencarinya?" pikir Naruto semakin aneh. Mengapa juga ia mencari gadis itu? Apa yang ingin ia bicarakan?

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku senpai lagi. Kita di tingkatan yang sama." ucap Toneri lucu.

"Baiklah senpai." mau tak mau Hinata menyetujui pintaan Toneri.

"Kau baru saja memanggilku senpai lagi."

"Ha?! Sungguh? Saya tak menyadarinya." jawab Hinata jujur dengan kekehan lucunya.

"Baiklah. Emm. Toneri-san? Toneri-kun?" tambah Hinata mencoba memanggil Toneri tanpa abal-abal senpai.

"Cukup Toneri." jawab Toneri.

"To-Toneri?..-Rasanya aneh sekali." Hinata terkekeh geli atas lidahnya yang terasa aneh tanpa abal-abal senpai untuk lelaki ini.

"Ya benar sekali. To ne ri." jelas Toneri akan namanya sendiri.

"Ya baiklah. To..Toneri." Hinata tersenyum lucu ke arah Toneri. Rasanya tetap aneh sekali.

Teng

Tong

Bel masuk berbunyi.

Dengan segera Toneri dan Hinata menghadap ke papan tulis. Mengabaikan para murid yang langsung berhamburan masuk entah dari mana.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." sapa seorang wanita yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke kelas dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Pagi Anko sensei.."

Dan pelajaran pun di mulai..

.

.

"Hinata?" Hinata sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke siapa yang tengah menyoel punggungnya.

"Ada apa Naruto senpai?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm.." Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara berbicara dengan Hinata setelah kejadian semalam.

"Berpura-puralah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi maka saya juga akan melupakannya." ucap Hinata seolah tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Lagipula itu bukan masalah besar. Mengapa Naruto harus canggung seperti itu?

Naruto menyandarkan dagunya ke dua kepalan tangannya di atas meja ketika Hinata kembali fokus ke papan tulis.

"Bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa mengerti jika seseorang itu terus merahasiakan perasaannya?" ia bertanya dengan pelan. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan perasaan.

...

"Saya... Tak tahu." jawab Hinata ragu tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari papan tulis. Jika ia tahu bagaimana caranya, ia tak akan bersusah payah menjelaskan seperti semalam agar Naruto bisa mengerti bahwa dirinya tak bodoh seperti yang dia kira.

"Saya sangat membenci ibu saya. Saya memarahinya, membuatnya menangis, membuatnya menjauh dari saya, dari keluarga saya tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun." Hinata tiba-tiba bercerita dengan pelan agar suaranya tak menganggu murid yang lain.

"Tentu saja yang mendengarkan ucapan itu akan mengatakan omong kosong seperti 'betapa salahnya ibumu, kau tak boleh kasar padanya karena dia tetap ibumu' tapi bagaimana jika itu memang salahnya?" Naruto masih cermat mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata dan tentu saja sejahat apapun seorang ibu, dia tetaplah ibu yang melahirkan kita. Mana boleh kita kasar pada mereka?

"Saya bisa mengerti jika itu kesalahan kecil tapi bagaimana jika itu kesalahan besar? Tak ada dari adik atau kakak saya yang perduli begitu pun ayah saya. Mengapa saya tak boleh memberi pelajaran pada ibu saya yang salah yang bahkan tak mau mengakui kesalahannya dan menyalahkan orang lain? Salah tetaplah salah tak perduli dia ibu ataupun ayah saya."

"Saya takut. Saya tak mau dia kembali dan merusak segalanya yang sudah lebih baik kini tapi mengapa semua orang menyalahkan saya yang telah berusaha menjaga keluarga kami?"

Naruto tak tahu kesalahan apa yang Hinata maksud karena Hinata tak menceritakan cerita lengkapnya tapi itu terdengar seperti sungguh bukan masalah kecil..

"Saya tahu saya salah karena kasar padanya tapi apakah saya harus membiarkan kesalahan yang sama terulang lagi? Dia sama sekali tak terlihat bersalah. Saya bisa memaafkannya jika dia mengatakan maaf tapi dia malah menyalahkan orang lain. Saya tak bisa berbaik hati padanya tak perduli apapun." mata Hinata berkedip sekali sebelum kembali menatap papan tulis putih yang kembali di garis oleh spidol hitam.

...

"Mengapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Naruto beberapa menit kemudian, ia masih bertahan pada posisinya tadi. Mungkin ia akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi nanti karena sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Mata Naruto menatap daun telinga, pipi, sisi mata hingga samping hidung macung Hinata dari tempatnya.

"Itu bukan rahasia." jawab Hinata jujur. Ia hanya sedikit menceritakannya karena Naruto sungguh mendengarkannyaa.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Saya selalu mempercayai semua orang sampai mereka membuktikan sendiri bahwa mereka tak bisa dipercaya." jawab Hinata apa adanya dan jika kalian bertanya saat ini ada berapa orang yang ia percayai dan jawabannya adalah tidak satupun yang bisa ia percayai termaksud ayahnya sendiri ataupun dirinya.

"Dia sangat dingin.." inner Naruto berbicara. Tidak, dia memang memancarkan aura dingin dari pertama kali mereka bertemu tapi senyuman dan tingkah ramah nya berhasil menutupi aura nya itu.

Tapi aura dingin itu bukankah aura yang menunjukan bahwa dia seseorang yang arrogant melainkan menujukan bahwa dia seseorang yang tak perduli bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya menjalani hidupnya tanpa tahu mengapa ia hidup. Naruto jadi tak bisa membayangkan betapa banyak masalah atau betapa beratnya masalah yang di hadapi gadis ini.

"Lalu katakan,, apakah diam-diam kau membenciku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan matanya dari Hinata. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat iba pada gadis ini meskipun ia masih tak tahu banyak tentangnya.

"Tidak." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Kau bohong." balas Naruto tak percaya. Setelah dirinya selalu menggangu gadis itu bagaimana bisa dia tak membencinya?

"Tepatnya saya tak perduli." Hinata mengoreksi ucapannya sendiri.

"Selama saya tak menyakiti siapapun, saya tak perduli pada apapun. Saya tak tahu caranya membenci meskipun saya sangat menginginkannya dan saya tak perduli apapun yang terjadi selama saya masih bisa menahannya." jawab Hinata jujur. Dirinya hanya main jika mereka bermain dengannya. Diam jika mereka diam. Ia tak perduli pada apapun. Tak peduli jika seseorang menyakitinya, tak perduli jika seseorang membencinya selama ia masih bisa menahan perasaan sakit itu dan selama dirinya tak menyakiti siapapun. Terkadang Hinata sungguh merasa dirinya seperti robot. Robot yang hidup tanpa perasaan. Terkadang apapun yang terjadi padanya layaknya angin yang lewat begitu saja. Ia tak perduli. Entah tak berani atau tak bisa lagi perduli.

Dan soal ibunya. Ia memang benar mengatakan ia membenci ibunya. Sejujurnya ia berusaha membencinya dan terus membencinya meskipun ia tak bisa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus berusaha sangat keras agar tak berbaik hati pada ibunya itu agar ibunya sadar bahwa dia sudah sangat bersalah dalam kasus ini tapi apa daya jika dia masih tak merasa bersalah?

"Kurasa sekarang aku sedikit mengerti.." ucap Naruto ragu.

"Tentangmu." tambah innernya. Hinata tak banyak bicara karena tak mau masuk dalam masalah yang akan mungkin akan mendapat perbedaan pendapat. dia tak mau membuat orang tersinggung ataupun sejenisnya karena tak semua orang bisa memaklumi perbedaan pendapat orabg lain dan dia hanya sedikit berjaga jarak supaya tak melukai siapapun dari pikiran, lisan, batin ataupun langsung dari tangannya.

Dia membiarkan dirinya terluka supaya mereka merasa senang.

Hinata tersenyum tipis terhadap ucapan ragu Naruto meskipun terdapat banyak harapan yang tertutupi oleh kekecewaan di balik senyuman tipis itu.

"Kau tak akan mengerti. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa mengerti aku bahkan ayahku sendiri maupun diriku sendiri." inner Hinata berkata.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

Sebenarnya ya,, susah bangat membenarkan sesuatu karena pikiran orang itu berbeda beda. Terkadang apa yang kita kira benar, tak berarti benar untuk mereka begitu juga sebaliknya. Bukan karena dari apa tapi memang dasarnya begitu di Pikiran masing2

Terkadang orang terlalu sibuk membenarkan dirinya hingga tak sadar ia berusaha membuat orang lain ikut sepertinya tak perduli dirinya salah ataupun benar.

Hinata hanya Terlalu memikirkan suatu kebenaran ataupun perasaan hingga ke rinci-rincinnya. Dan sambung next chap

Oh dan satu lagi biar kalian gak salah paham. Hanya karena Hinata terasa dingin tak berarti dia tak baik. Karena dia terlihat seperti berpura pura tak berarti dia munafik.

Karena dia mau tak berarti dia melakukannya.

Karena dia berkata begitu, tak berarti dia bermaksud begitu.

Intinya dia baik. Baik langsung dari hatinya bukan perilakunya.

Bye bye.


	6. merubah diri

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Hei Hinata!"

Grep

Shion berlari dan merangkul Hinata yang tengah berjalan menelusuri tangga.

"Ada apa, Shion-san?" tanya Hinata sambil terus melangkah sesuai langkah Shion yang merangkulnya.

"Besok hari minggu. Apa kau ada kegiatan?" tanya nya bersemangat.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya ada." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Yahh.. padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke mall. Ya. Batalkan acaramu dan temani aku. Ayolah aku mohon.." pujuk Shion dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Hmm.. Ta"

"Hei! Apa kau tak mendengarnya ada acara? Mengapa kau bertanya jika dia tetap harus ikut denganmu?!" raut wajah Shion berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat detik itu itu.

"Naruto senpai.." panggil Hinata pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya lagi. Dia selalu saja muncul setiap pagi di hadapan Hinata dan selalu saja suaranya yang duluan terdengar sebelum anggota tubuhnya muncul. Terkadang ini sungguh terasa lucu untuk Hinata.

"Tak hari ini, tak semalam, tak kemarin. Mengapa kau selalu saja muncul? Apa kau tak bosan mengekori kami terus?" omel Shion frustasi akan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakak kelasnya ini.

"Aku menjaga Hinata. Kenapa? Tak boleh?!" Naruto menaikan dagunya guna menantang gadis pirang ini.

"Apa dia pacarmu? Kau kira kau siapa terus muncul dan melarangnya bergaul dengan siapapun? Lagipula dia bukan anak kecil. Mengapa dia harus dijaga?!"

"Bla bla bla. Aku tak mau tahu. Hanya aku yang bisa menyuruh Hinata dan dia hanya bisa mendengarkanku. Pergi sebelum aku menendang bokong ratamu itu." ucap Naruto tak perduli yang membuat Shion melototinya tak suka. Bokongnya bahkan lebih berbentuk dari bokong mu. Kau sialan!

...

Hinata hanya terdiam akan perdebatan kecil itu. Ya, meskipun ia membela salah satu dari mereka, hasil akhirnya adalah Shion akan melangkah pergi dengan menahan kesal dan Naruto menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau tunggu aku menyeretmu pergi? Pergi!"

"Menjengkelkan." umpat Shion menahan kesalnya sambil melangkah pergi dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya sedangkan Naruto menatapnya tak suka.

"Hik" Hinata terkekeh kecil. Benar bukan apa yang ia pikirkan. Kejadian ini terus saja terulang.

"Apa yang kau ketawakan?" Tanya Naruto tak suka dengan mata menyipitnya.

"Tidak, saya hanya senang senpai mau menjaga saya." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Hei! A-aku aku tak bermaksud begitu! Maksudku hanya aku yang boleh memerintahmu dan kau hanya boleh menurutiku!" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Tapi Shion-san tidak memerintah saya. Dia han"

"Bla bla bla. Aku tak mau tahu. Btw besok kau kemana..?" Naruto memelankan suaranya, ingin tahu ketika ia menganti topik pembicaraan.

"Rahasia senpai." jawab Hinata lucu pada tingkah kepo senpainya.

"Ya baiklah. Aku juga tak perduli kau mau kemana dan dengan siapa." ucap Naruto tak mau tahu. bukannya apa-apa. Ia hanya penasaran tempat mana yang bisa dikunjungi gadis ini.

.

.

.

.

09.21

Naruto pov

Hup

Aku menyembunyikan badan seksiku di balik dinding ketika aku melihat targetku tengah melirik kesana-kesini di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Dia terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Kemana dia akan pergi?

Aku segera mengekorinya dari jauh ketika dia bergerak pergi dengan ransel di punggungnya.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit dia berjalan dan aku mengendap-endap mengekorinya setelah kami turun dari bis. Dia terus saja melangkah menuju rumah-rumah kecil dipinggir kali yang sungguh terlihat kumuh dan kotor. Untuk apa dia disini? Tempat ini terlihat menjijikan.

!

Aku kembali bersembunyi ketika melihat dia meletakkan sesuatu di lantai tepat di depan pintu kayu itu, mengetuk pintu tanpa cat itu dan berlari pergi.

Karena sangking penasaran. aku pergi menuju pintu itu. Aku melihat sesuatu yang ternyata amplop di sana.

"20. 20 jt!" aku terbengong kaget. Tentu saja! Untuk apa gadis itu meninggalkan 20jt disini?

"Tunggu sebentar." aku langsung berlari setelah meletakkan kembali amplop itu ketika terdengar suara dari balik pintu buruk itu.

Dengan segera aku kembali mengekori Hinata.

Dia melakukan hal yang sama di beberapa pintu dan kini ia malah berakhir di suatu halaman kecil dengan banyaknya anak kecil disana.

Tapi aku masih tak mengerti. Apa yang tengah dia lakukan?

.

.

Naruto pov end

"Nii-san? Nii-san mencari siapa?"

Deg!

Naruto tersentak kaget sebelum menoleh ke asal suara di belakang nya.

"Hei, anak kecil. Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" tanya nya sambil menujuk Hinata dari jauh.

"Saya mengenalnya. Nee-san itu sedikit aneh." jawab gadis kecil itu yang membuat Naruto menatapnya bangga.

"Kau benar. Dia memang aneh tapi omong-omong mengapa dia aneh?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Hmm.." gadis kecil itu berpikir sejenak.

"Dulu nee-san sering datang kesini ketika tak ada orang disekitar sini, itu terlihat mencurgikan. Nee-san dan beberapa lelaki sering datang dengan banyak barang-barang seperti televisi, kulkas, pakaian untuk orang-orang daerah sini, nee-san bahkan memberikan kami buku, uang dan pakaian tapi nee-san bilang jangan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun, nee-san meninggalkan barang-barang mahal di depan pintu dan pergi begitu saja." jelas gadis kecil itu bingung.

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Saya tak tahu. Nee-san bahkan mengatakan bukan dia yang melakukannya ketika ibu saya tak sengaja memergoki nya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Apa? Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa dia lakukan hal itu?

"Aku akan bertanya padanya." guman Naruto. Ia sungguh sungguh

"A. Hinata-neesan disana. Saya akan membawa nii-san kesana." gadis kecil itu mengengam tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Hei, tidak. Aku tida"

"Hinata-neesan."

Deg!

"Naruto senpai?!" panggil Hinata terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan seorang gadis kecil.

"Aaa.. Aku aku aa.." Naruto menelan kembali kata-katanya karena tak tahu alasan apa yang cocok untuk menjelaskan situasi ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi mengapa kau lakukan itu? Mengapa kau merahasiakannya." tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka kini terduduk di bangku panjang di taman dimana Naruto baru saja menjelaskan apa yang telah ia dengar dari gadis kecil tadi.

"Tidak. Saya hanya.. Takut mereka mengira saya merendahkan mereka." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Mengapa? Bukankah itu bagus membantu orang? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan mengaku-ngaku bahwa dialah yang telah menolong mereka semua?" tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Saya hanya merasa tak sopan memberikan uang pada orang lain dan siapapun yang mengaku atas uang itu tak masalah asalkan orang yang di beri bisa hidup lebih baik dengan uang itu bukan?" jelas Hinata apa adanya.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka semua?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm.. Bisa tidak. Bisa iya. Saya hanya bertemu mereka sekali dan sedikit berbicara. Hehe." jawab Hinata jujur. Ia bertemu orang-orang disana sekitar beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka semua orang yang baik. Itu sebabnya Hinata kembali dengan banyak uang untuk mereka. Dulu ia hanya bisa memberikan sedikit barang seperti alat-alat elektronik, buku-buku, makanan dan pakaian.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau sangat pandai membuang-buang uang." Naruto menggeleng kepalanya tak percaya. Apa yang ingin ia katakan adalah ia baru tahu ternyata Hinata sangat kaya hingga bisa membagikan uang 20jt di setiap depan pintu kumuh itu.

"Saya bekerja. Uang itu sudah saya kumpulkan dari saya kelas enam." jawab Hinata jujur. Ia bersekolah sambil bekerja sambilan dan dengan tambahan uang setiap bulan dari ayahnya.

"Dan hanya karena saya memberi tak berarti saya kaya. Saya rasa hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu orang lain." mengapa semua orang berpikir, jika seseorang yang memberikan bantuan adalah orang kaya? Orang tak bercukupan pun bisa memberi jika dia berniat begitu.

"Kau pasti sudah gila." Nasuto masih tak mengerti. Mengapa dia berani membagikan uang-uang itu seolah itu sangat tak berarti? Untuk menyumbangkan satu juta saja semua orang akan berpikir seratus kali tapi gadis ini. Dia pasti sungguh tak waras.

"Saya hanya merasa tak memerlukan uang-uang itu. Jadi biarkan saja, lagipula ayahku akan mengirim uang lagi." ucap Hinata.

...

"Beberapa tahun lalu, saya memberikan 20 juta ke tiga orang tak mampu. Saya meminta mereka mengunakan uang itu untuk sedikit berbisnis atau hidup lebih baik tapi dua dari mereka malah menyia-nyiakan uang itu. Mereka berdua mengira saya akan datang bulan depan dan memberinya lagi hanya karena mereka ramah pada saya." Hinata tersenyum miris. Sejujurnya, ia merasa serba salah. Niatnya ingin membantu malah membuat mereka menjadi semberono. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa yang salah dalam kasus itu.

"Jadi, saya rasa saya tak akan kembali lagi kesini." tambah Hinata. Karena ia rasa ia sudah cukup membantu.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti mau bilang kau percaya pada mereka dan jika mereka melakukan kesalahan seperti dua orang itu. Kau tak akan percaya dan membantu mereka lagi." tebak Naruto tepat sasaran.

"Tidak, saya hanya merasa tidak adil terus membantu orang yang sama padahal masih banyak yang memerlukan bantuan diluar sana." Hinata tersenyum lucu. Tapi apa yang Naruto katakan ada benarnya juga. Mereka tak tahu betapa sakitnya jika sebuah kepercayaan di hianati. Hinata percaya pada mereka tapi jika mereka tak melakukan apa yang seharusnya di lakukan, Hinata tak akan perduli lagi pada kehidupan mereka. Bukannya Hinata membenci hanya karena mereka harus tahu bahwa tak semua kesempatan datang dua kali.

"Senpai, berjanjilah senpai tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun soal hal ini." pinta Hinata. Ia sungguh tak mau ada seorangpun manusia bertanya.

...

Naruto masih berpikir. Dia bodoh, karena membiarkan uang itu dipakai tanpa tahu siapa pemberinya. Dan mengapa dia tetap menyalahkan dirinya ketika orang yang dia bantu malah menjadi sembrono? Mengapa dia suka sekali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Mengapa dia tak berpikir jika merekalah yang tak tahu berterima kasih dan bodoh? Mengapa gadis ini bisa mempercayai seseorang yang bahkan hanya pernah dia temui sekali? Stock kepercayaannya banyak sekali untuk semua orang?

Tapi sepertinya Naruto bisa menebak mengapa gadis ini mau merahasiakan hal ini.

Pencitraan. Rasa berhutang budi. Rasa berterima kasih, pemikiran orang-orang ataupun berharap.

Rata-rata manusia akan mengangap hal itu hanyalah pencitraan dan itu pastinya akan menyakiti hatinya.

Rasa berhutang budi yang akan membuat mereka ingin membalas budi.

Rasa berterima kasih yang akan membuat mereka terus mengingatnya.

Pemikiran orang-orang dimana yang susah mungkin akan berhenti bekerja keras dan memilih meminta bantuannya sedangkan dimana para orang bercukupan mungkin akan berlomba-lomba membantu dengan tujuan pencitraan.

Dan

Berharap. akan gadis ini akan membantunya lagi yang akan membuat mereka menjadi tak bisa bersyukur, menjadi pemalas dan membuat rasa bersalah di dalam hati nya ini. Ini mengapa dia tak ingin mereka tahu bahwa bantuan itu berasal darinya.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Perlahan, Naruto merasa ia mulai berpikir serumit gadis ini. Apa salahnya jangan memikirkan serumit ini?

Mengapa dia malah memikirkan begitu jauh soal orang yang telah dia tolong? Apakah dia merasa bantuan itu tak cukup? Dia sungguh gadis yang aneh.

Tapi Naruto tak sejutu pada pemikiran Hinata.

Bagaimana jika orang lain turut membantu yang tak bercukupan karena melihat niat baik gadis ini?

Bagaimana jika niat tulus ini di nilai baik oleh orang-orang?

Bukankah bagus membiarkan mereka merasa berhutang budi dan berterima kasih supaya mereka bisa terus bersyukur?

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menemaniku makan siang." tawar Naruto.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati kelaparan karena mengikuti mu." tambahnya yang membuat Hinata menatapnya lucu dan sedikit terkejut.

"Ternyata Senpai mengikutiku." ucap Hinata lucu, membuat Naruto menatapnya terkejut.

"Hei! Aku aku tidak! Maksudku aku."

"Hik. Baiklah senpai, mari kita pergi makan." Hinata beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berlari pergi, tak lupa sebuah senyuman dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putih di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

18.33

Akhirnya setelah makan dan berjalan ke sana-sini.

Naruto dan Hinata pun telah menaiki bis dan baru saja tiba di depan sekolah.

Brack

"Aa.. Maaf." Hinata segera membungkuk hormat pada seorang lelaki yang baru saja ia tabrak dengan tak sengaja ketika hendak turun dari bis.

"Hei! Mengapa kau yang minta maaf? Aku lihat dia yang menabrakmu ketika ingin menaiki bis." Naruto menarik lengan lelaki yang ingin berlalu begitu saja tanpa permintaan maaf.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf." ucap lelaki itu tak perduli.

"Tidak. Masih belum. Hinata kau harus marah padanya." perintah Naruto. Ini adalah pelajaran untuk menjadi jahat.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf." ucap lelaki itu mulai merasa terganggu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu hanya masalah kecil." ucap Hinata merasa tak enak akan situasi ini.

"Tidak. Kau tak marah, aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi."

"Sudah cukup bercandanya, bisnya akan pergi sebentar lagi." ucap lelaki tadi tak suka. Ia melangkah pergi tapi Naruto malah menghadangnya dan menatapnya tajam seolah akan membunuhnya jika ia bersikeras pergi. Sejujurnya, itu menakutkan tapi ia harus tetap bersikap keren di depan gadis cantik yang tak sengaja ia tabrak barusan

"Baiklah. Cepatlah marah supaya aku bisa pergi." pinta lekaki itu sambil menatap malas Hinata.

"Aa..anoo.." Hinata bersumpah, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ma-marah. Saya marah."

Krik krik

Krik krik

"Baiklah, aku pergi." lelaki tadi membeku beberapa detik sebelum naik ke dalam bis.

... Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang masih membeku.

"Hei! Harusnya kau mengumpat nya bukan mengatakan kau marah! Mengapa kau bodoh sekali?" umpat Naruto kesal. Mana ada orang marah yang mengatakan dia marah?

"Ta-ta"

"Menjawab lagi?! Kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu itu, jangan berani menjawab bla bla bla."

.

Dua menit kemudian.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Mengapa kau diam?!" Naruto mengakhiri omelannya dengan kesal.

"Tapi tadi senpai"

"Hah?! Tapi tapi! Kau ingin menyalahkan ku?! Kau memang harus dihukum." Naruto menjewer daun telinga Hinata dan menyeretnya pergi masuk ke daerah sekolah.

"Senpai. Senpai ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Hinata terpaksa mengikuti langkah Naruto agar tak menyakiti telinganya yang memang tak sakit oleh jeweran ringan itu.

"Akan aku pikirkan. aku harus mengilingmu dengan mobil atau mengikat mu di tiang bendera?" jawab Naruto terdengar seperti melucu oleh Hinata.

"Sebenarnya saya baru ingat sesuatu ketika senpai mengatakan mobil. Sekolah tak dibenarkan membawa mobil jadi saat ini senpai tak memiliki mobil untuk mengiling aku yang artinya senpai hanya mengancam saja." Hinata terkekeh kecil atas ucapannya sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan hal kecil itu. Jadi selama ini senpai hanya mengancamnya. Dia tak benar-benar akan melakukannya. Dia manis sekali.

"Berani sekali kau, Hyuuga! Aku memiliki mobil di rumahku. Aku akan membawamu padanya dan membiarkan dia mengilingmu."

"Hahaha.. Senpai. Wajah senpai memerah."

"Diam kau Hyuuga!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hmhmhm

Ini aneh.

Aneh sekali,

Sekaligus menakutkan.

Wajah tampan dengan tiga garis di kedua pipi itu tak kunjung berpaling dari Hinata yang telah terduduk disebelahnya beberapa hari lalu.

Jam tengah kosong karena guru tak masuk tapi murid-murid tetap di beri tugas yang hampir saja memecahkan kepala tapi senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibir mungil itu sedari tadi..

Dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Apa yang tengah dia pikirkan?

Mata Naruto menyipit. Ia melirik buku di atas meja Hinata yang masih luar biasa kosong tanpa tulisan sedikitpun yang artinya gadis ini belum menyelesaikan tugasnya sama sekali, jadi apa alasan dia terlihat berbahagia begitu?

"Kau sakit?" ucap Naruto ngeri.

Hinata menatap Naruto sebelum tersenyum bahagia. Hinata tak bisa mengontrol senyumnya.

"Maaf senpai." ia kembali tersenyum bahagia dan sumpah, itu sangat membuat Naruto takut.

"Berhenti tersenyum. Kau terlihat mengerikan. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto menaikan suaranya guna mengkontrol rasa takutnya bahkan semakin takut.

"Saya tak memikirkan apapun, saya hanya tengah mengkhayal." satu tangan Hinata di atas meja menompang berat dagunya.

Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Baru saja berhenti menciptakan kebahagian, hatinya kembali berdenyut karena mengingat dunia ini.

"Jika tak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan, ciptakanlah kebahagiaan itu sendiri." Hinata berguman.

"Saya tak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum jika mengingat banyaknya masalah saya, jadi saya menciptakan kebahagiaan itu di dalam pikiran saya sendiri. Meskipun itu hanya khayalan, setidaknya itu bisa membuat saya bahagia." Hinata menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin senpai harus mencobanya. Seperti tersenyum untuk menyalurkan energi kebahagian untuk orang lain agar mereka turut merasa bahagia?"

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya.

"Seperti kau tersenyum pada seorang wanita tua didalam bis dan dia kembali tersenyum padamu dan dia kembali tersenyum pada seorang lelaki yang masuk ke dalam bis dan selanjutnya?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tak ingin menjadi aneh sepertimu." tutup Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku di depannya.

"Seseorang berkata, sebelum anda merubah dunia, anda harus mulai dari merubah diri anda sendiri." tutup Hinata sambil kembali fokus pada buku di depannya. Sebelum dirinya menjadi benar, ia tak akan bisa berbuat banyak untuk orang lain.

...

Naruto menatap Hinata sambil berpikir apa yang baru saja dia katakan..

"Merubah diri anda sendiri..."

.

.

.

.

Besok siangnya.

Leher Naruto terus saja melengok-lengok tak nyaman.

Ia sedari tadi terduduk di dalam bis dan mengamati seorang nenek tua yang terduduk di seberangnya. Sebenarnya nenek itu terlihat takut karena Naruto terus menatapnya sangat aneh.

"Merubah diri anda sendiri."

"Ehem.." Naruto menatap nenek tua tadi dan memaksakan sedikit senyum padanya tapi dia malah berdiri dan melangkah pergi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah baiklah. Dimana pun, percobaan pertama selalu gagal." pikir Naruto menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Ehem.." Naruto berdehem karena sangking gugup nya terduduk diantara banyak orang dengan pikiran tak biasa.

Matanya menatap ke atas, niatnya mengkhayal tapi terlebih dulu di isi oleh senyum tanpa alasannya yang malah membuat semua orang di dalam bis menatapnya aneh dan berpindah duduk menjauh darinya.

Naruto mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebelum turun dari bis yang baru saja berhenti. Ini sungguh memalukan! Bagaimana bisa Hinata melakukannya dengan begitu mudah? Mengapa dirinya malah terlihat gila dan aneh untuk orang lain?

.

.

18.21

"Haa~" Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah duduk di salah satu bangku besi panjang di taman.

Ia membenarkan duduknya dan mencoba tersenyum pada seorang perempuan yang melewatinya tapi perempuan itu malah menatapnya aneh dan mempercepat langkahnya seolah mengatakannya tak waras.

"Hah~" Naruto menyerah. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari pr fisikannya dan sangat memalukan. Mengapa juga ia mau melakukan hal ini?

Tapi lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Naruto membenarkan duduknya ketika sepasang kekasih melangkah hampir melewatinya.

Tap

Senyum di bibirnya tak jadi dipamerkan ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Hinata..?

Hinata tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada sepasang kekasih yang menatap dan melewatinya begitu juga dengan Naruto yang ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Hhaa!?

Mereka membalas tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala mereka!?

Bagaimana?

Naruto menatap syok Hinata. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya semudah itu tapi yang paling penting bagaimana bisa dia disini?

"Saya mengikuti senpai jika itu yang senpai pikirkan." gaku Hinata lucu sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Oh, jika kalian ingin tahu. Ia melihat semua kejadian di bis tadi. Dan karena Naruto terlalu sibuk tersenyum dan berpikir hingga tak menyadari dirinya berada di bis yang sama dengannya.

"Senpai sudah melakukan yang terbaik." ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Ia sungguh memujinya jadi jangan salah paham.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal itu." Naruto bersumpah. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal Itu. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

"Dan aku juga heran. Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum begitu saja seolah kau sangat bahagia?" tambahnya bingung dan yang semakin membingungkan adalah senyumannya yang terlihat sangat tulus.

"Senpai, kebahagian itu ada dimana saja." Hinata berdiri dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Bahkan sehelai rumput pun bisa membuat saya senang." ia berkata jujur.

Naruto masih menatap Hinata, lihat lah senyum bahagia dengan memamerkan gigi rapinya itu. Meskipun terlihat banyaknya kekecewaan, senyum itu tetap terlihat sangat tulus, dia benar-benar bahagia. Bagaimana bisa dia bahagia tanpa alasan begitu?

"Aku tak percaya itu. Buktinya tak ada kebahagian sekarang." tangan Naruto di atas tangan bangku besi menopang pipinya, malas.

"Mungkin senpai harus lebih memperdulikan hal-hal kecil seperti udara yang segar, cuaca yang cerah, rumput hijau dimana-mana. Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Hinata merentangkan dua tangannya kesamping dan memutarkan pelan badannya menikmati cerahnya cuaca dan udara yang sangat menenangkan ini tapi..

Krak.

"Ittai!" Badan Hinata langsung tersungkur ke tanah tepat di hadapan Naruto ketika kakinya tak sengaja menyenggol benjolan tanah di dekatnya.

"Ya mungkin kau benar kebahagiaan itu di mana-mana. Bwuahahahaahaha!" Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Hinata menatapnya cemburut. Padahal dia baru saja mempromosikan kebahagian tapi kini lihatlah wajah nya yang tak lagi profesional itu. Itu sangat lucu.

Bibir Hinata memanjang. Bukannya berdiri, ia malah mendudukan bokongnya ke tanah hijau itu.

Tapi senyum kembali menghiasi bibirnya ketika Naruto menatapnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau senyumkan?" tanya Naruto kembali ngeri atas senyuman Hinata. Senyuman itu membuatnya tak bisa lagi tertawa.

"Senpai akan marah jika saya mengatakannya." Hinata menahan tawa kecilnya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Apa? Katakan." Naruto sungguh tak tahu apa yang Hinata senyumkan dan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

"Ini pertama kalinya saya melihat senpai tertawa. Itu sangat manis." Hinata melemparkan senyum gigi putih, tulusnya pada Naruto di hadapannya.

...

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku besi.

Seharusnya ia marah dan mengeles tapi saat ini ia malah membalas senyuman Hinata dengan senyum sinis tapi senang.

"Kau memang pandai sekali membuatku mati kutu."

Hinata menahan kekehannya.

"Saya tersanjung.."

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

Sorry baru up.

Uhuk uhuk

Ada benih benih cinta itu.

.

.

Balas review

I love you : awww.. Author tersanjung. Terima kasih.

Guest : ^^ bagus deh kalau kamu suka.

Anirahani : sorry kalau kelamaan up nya. Silahkan menikmati.

Devilux : itu bukan typo :v author kiranya memang begitu. Pantasan saja rasanya ada yang salah ternyata itu toh. Hahaha tq udah ingatin.

Nico andrian : makasih udh suka fic ini ^^

Kurogane Hizashi : kok lewat aja Sih? Gak mampir ya?

Guest : sabar ya :v

.

.

Moga suka. Moga bagus.

Bye bye


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

"Hinataa!" dua tangan mulus itu menahan pundak Hinata yang baru saja melewati pintu kamar.

Matanya menatap syok Hinata dengan banyaknya pertanyaan.

"Umm.. Ada apa Yugao?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Mengapa wajahnya begitu terkejut?

"Kau kencan dengan Naruto senpai yang tampan itu?" tanya nya menuntut jawaban yang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

Ia baru saja kembali ke sini dengan Naruto dan sudah ada gossip mereka berkencan? Dari mana asalnya gossip itu?

"Itu tidak benar." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Kau bohong!" Yugao berlari dan meraih ponselnya di atas ranjang dan kembali menghampiri Hinata.

Satu persatu foto di layar ponsel itu di tunjukan dengan cara menggesernya ke kiri.

Deg!

Itu foto-fotonya dan Naruto di taman tadi. Bagaimana bisa, dari mana dan siapa yang mendapatkan foto itu?

Senpai itu pasti akan mengamuk karena gossip mereka berkencan ini.

"Saya hanya melihatnya di taman dan menghampirinya, kami sedikit bicara. Hanya itu saja." jelas Hinata jujur.

"Mana mungkin senpai galak itu mau bicara pada manusia?" ucap Yugao tak percaya. Setiap kali Yugao menyapa ataupun berbicara padanya, dia berlalu pergi seolah Yugao itu hanyalah angin atau terkadang dia marah-marah dan mengusirnya. Dia sangat galak.

"Senpai.. tidak terlalu buruk. Dia orang yang baik." jawab Hinata jujur. "Umm Yugao. Maaf, saya akan mandi dan istirahat. Saya merasa sedikit tak enak badan." tambah Hinata sambil mengelus pelan pundaknya yang tadi terasa penat dan semakin penat. Perutnya terasa mual dan ia merasa panas. Ini pasti karena ia terus bermain dengan angin di bis tadi selama berjam-jam.

"Ya ya. Pergilah." jawab Yugao yang kemudian berpikir keras. Ia akan mencoba menyapa senpai tampan itu lagi besok. Hmm.

.

.

.

.

Semua pasang mata di dalam kelas terus saja melirik dalam diam seorang lelaki bersurai kuning yang terlihat terduduk di atas meja dengan kedua telapak sepatu hitamnya mendarat di kedua sisi kursi di depannya. Alisnya berkerut, matanya terfokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

Ruangan ini terasa gerah sekali.

Glek

Mereka menelan gugup ludah mereka karena sangking gugupnya. Siapa yang menyebar gosip itu?

Siapapun dia, dia sungguh dalam bahaya.

.

.

Mata lelaki yang ternyata Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya.

Hm.

Setelah di pikir-pikir, mungkin ia akan melayani hal ini setelah melihat reaksi Hinata tapi mengapa manusia itu tak muncul-muncul padahal kelas akan di mulai 10 menit lagi?

"Sepertinya mood seseorang sedang baik hingga dia tak bisa marah." Mata Naruto menoleh ke arah seorang gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja duduk di belakangnya atau tepatnya di depannya( Naruto terduduk memunggungi papan tulis)

"Sepertinya mood seseorang sedang buruk beberapa minggu ini. Oh, mungkin dia sedang dalam masa ya kau tahulah." jawab Naruto sinis pada wakil kelasnya yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura. Belakangan ini gadis itu terlihat sangat bad mood. Ya, Naruto tak perduli juga karena saat ini Naruto tengah menunggu seseorang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

...

Sakura menatap Naruto entah dengan artian apa. Mengapa ia susah sekali mengontrol dirinya belakangan ini? Dadanya sering kali memanas dan ia sangat kesal meskipun ia berhasil menyembunyikan nya.

"Berhentilah mengurusi gadis itu dan urusi tugasmu sebagai ketua osis." Ucap Sakura menatap lurus Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas meja dengan menghadap nya.

"Bla bla bla." Cuek Naruto sambil menekan-nekan layar ponselnya dan kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga kirinya.

Tutt

Tutt

Dengan tak bertenaga, Hinata meraih ponsel di atas bantalnya dan menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon nya.

"Hallo.." sapanya berat tanpa membuka matanya. Rasanya berat sekali, perutnya semakin mual dan kepalanya masih berdenyut.

.

"Hei! Kau dimana? Kelas sudah akan mulai dan mengapa suaramu lemah begitu?!" marah Naruto tak suka akan sapaan tanpa tenaga yang bahkan terkesan lemah itu.

.

"Maaf senpai, sepertinya hari ini saya izin karena tak enak badan. Rasanya mual sekali." jawab Hinata masih tanpa menggerakan anggota tubuh sedikitpun ataupun membuka matanya.

.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang mabuk. Mengapa kau malah sakit di saat-saat penting?!"

.

"Suara senpai membuat kepala saya berdenyut semakin keras." Hinata sungguh merasa kepalanya akan meledak karena suara nyaring itu.

.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku akan menghajarmu nanti." Naruto mengakhiri sepihak panggilan itu.

.

"Nngghh" Hinata membiarkan telepon itu jatuh di dekat telinganya. Ia kembali tertidur setelah sedikit mengerakkan punggungnya guna membuang rasa panas yang sudah sangat mengukus punggung nya itu.

.

.

Tap!

Pipi Naruto mengembung, alisnya berkerut ketika ponsel itu mendarat ke atas meja yang ia duduki. Mengapa harus sekarang sakitnya? Apa tak bisa besok? dan mengapa dia begitu lemah? Cuma sakit sedikit saja harus izin. Menjengkelkan!

Naruto turun dari atas meja dengan menendang kursi yang menjadi sandaran kakinya sedari tadi.

"Setan mana yang berani membuat gossip tentangku?"

Nafas setiap murid tertahan akan pertanyaan itu.

Mengapa tiba-tiba saja mereka merasa bahwa lelaki ini bisa di jinakan oleh Hinata yang dengan sialnya sakit hari ini?

"Aku." Naruto menoleh tajam ke asal suara.

.

.

.

.

"Ada masalah?" tambahnya ketika Naruto menatapnya tak suka.

"Berikan ponselmu, Haruno." Naruto mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke sang pelaku yang baru saja mengaku, Haruno Sakura.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan ponselku atau menghapus fotonya?" tanya Sakura dengan santainya tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Dua duanya." jawab Naruto datar.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" tantang Sakura datar.

"Undang-undang xx no x, barang siapa yang mengambil dan menyebarkan foto seseorang tanpa izin akan di hukum penjara 3 bulan dengan denda 50juta." jelas Naruto malas yang kemudian memamerkan ponsel ditangannya dengan cara mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Perlukah ku menelepon polisi sekarang?" tambahnya dan Sakura masih bertahan pada wajah datarnya.

"Kalau kau berani." Tantang Sakura tak percaya akan ancaman Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto menekan-nekan sejenak layar ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga kirinya.

Tutt

Sakura masih bertahan pada wajah datarnya. Dia pasti hanya menakutinya.

"Selamat pagi, dengan kepolisian xx, Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Hal"

Grap!

Sakura langsung merebut ponsel Naruto dan menekan tombol merah.

"Kau!" Ia syok sejenak karena tak habis pikir bahwa Naruto sungguh serius. Tega sekali.

"Berikan ponselku dan ponsel mu." mau tak mau Sakura merogoh ponsel di dalam saku roknya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau sungguh tak bisa di ajak bercanda, Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura kembali terduduk di bangku nya dan sebisa mungkin kembali pada wajah datarnya.

"Aku tak berniat bercanda dengan manusia dan juga kau dan aku juga tak berniat melayani manusia dan juga kau." Naruto menekan-nekan layar ponsel Sakura yang tak terkunci.

Banyak sekali foto nya dan Hinata yang dia ambil.

Hm

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir sayang sekali membuang gambar yang lumayan enak di lihat ini.

...

Akhirnya, Naruto pun memutuskan mengirim semua foto itu ke ponsel nya sebelum menghapusnya.

Brack!

Semua manusia langsung tersentak kaget ketika ponsel itu berakhir di lantai sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa bertahan dengan wajah datarnya padahal ia sudah mati-matian menahan kesal karena ponsel nya itu di injak-injak.

Tidak, tapi ia akan kalah jika ia marah jadi sebaiknya ia tetap diam.

Brack!

Naruto menginjak kesal ponsel Sakura hingga layar retaknya semakin retak.

Naruto pastikan benda ini tak akan bekerja lagi tapi sejujurnya alasan Naruto kesal adalah mengapa gadis ini tak menyebarkan foto ini lain waktu? Misalnya di waktu Hyuuga itu sedang berada di kelas ini?

Memjengkelkan!

Tapi dia seharusnya merasa beruntung karena Naruto menginjak ponselnya bukan wajahnya.

Tap

Naruto menendang ponsel itu ke arah kaki Sakura setelah berhasil sedikit menyingkirkan rasa kesalnya.

"Kuharap kau melakukan hal yang sama pada seorang gadis yang mungkin telah sering bercanda pada mu." Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Memuji senyummu manis. Membuatmu tertawa. Oh, aku lupa. Kau mana bisa menginjak-injaknya." tambahnya datar tapi sinis.

Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya sinis.

Tap

Kedua tangannya mendarat di meja Sakura dan diikuti oleh wajah tampannya yang kini berjarak dua jengkal dari wajah Sakura.

"Bicara lagi dan aku akan menginjakmu. Cobalah kalau kau berani." ancamnya dingin.

...

Sakura tak bersuara. Ia tahu itu bukan sekedar ancaman..

Brack

Naruto tersenyum sinis sebelum menendang kesal kaki meja Sakura dan melangkah pergi.

Semua mata segera dialihkan ketika lelaki itu melewati mereka dan melangkah pergi melewati pintu kelas.

...

Semua nya hanya terdiam ketika lelaki itu menghilang.

Mereka bahkan tak berani berpikir soalnya.

...

Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya yang terus menatap lurus ke depan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dia pikirkan saat ini dan sejujurnya, wajahnya itu terlihat sangat menakutkan seolah dipenuhi oleh...

.

Kecemburuan?

.

.

.

"Menjengkelkan." Naruto menyaku satu tangannya ke saku celana dan melangkah menelusuri tangga.

Emm?

Mungkin ia akan menjenguk Hinata dan melihat keadaannya?

Tidak!

"Maksudnya aku akan mencarinya dan memarahinya karena sakit di saat yang tak tepat." sela Naruto cepat tapi entah sadar tak sadar. Kini ia sudah berada tepat di depan kamar Hinata.

Hah? Sejak kapan?

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana caranya masuk?

"Aku tak punya kunci kamarnya.." dan dia sedang sakit. Naruto merasa tak bisa membangunkannya.

"Hinata! Aku akan pergi! Aku sudah terlambat!"

Klik

Pintu itu terbuka cepat dengan memuncul seorang gadis bersurai ungu dari dalamnya.

Brack!

Gadis yang ternyata Yugao itu tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depan pintu.

"Iitammpphh!" Naruto langsung membungkam mulut Yugao dengan satu telapak tangannya ketika dia hampir memekik.

"Senpai!?" inner Yugao berteriak terkejut. Mengapa senpai tampan ini disini?

"Diam." perintah Naruto setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Yugao.

"Mengapa senpai disini?" tanya Yugao.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Mengapa kau di kamar ini?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aa... Hi-Hinata sedang sakit jadi saya menjaganya. Iya." bohong Yugao cepat. Ia bisa kena omelan kalau senpai ini tahu dirinya pindah ke kamar ini tanpa izin.

"Kebetulan. Kepsek menyuruh ku melihatnya. Berikan kunci kamar nya dan pergi dari sini." Naruto menyodorkan satu tangannya ke arah Yugao.

"Aa.. Tap-tapi senpa" ucapan Yugao terpotong oleh tatapan maut Naruto yang seolah mengatakan "kau mau mati?"

"Ha'i Ha'i!" dengan segera Yugao memberikan kunci di tangannya ke sodoran tangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu pergi." usir Naruto ketika Yugao malah terdiam di posisinya.

"Um ano.. Pagi senpai." sapa nya dengan senyum manis yang membuat Naruto menatapnya aneh.

"Aku lempar atau kau pergi?" tawar Naruto tak suka akan gadis yang sok akrab ini.

"Ha'i senpai!" jawab Yugao yang langsung berlari pergi. Lihat lah. Sudah ia katakan bukan? Dia sangat tak ramah.

...

Jika kita lebih memperhatikannya. Senyuman kecil penuh kemenangan dan kebahagiaan menghiasi bibir Naruto.

Dia pasti sangat senang kerena bisa masuk ke kamar Hinata. Eh? Mengapa juga ia senang?

Entahlah, hanya saja ia merasa senang karena bisa melihat Hinata dalam keadaan lemah.

Hup

Naruto melirik kesana-kesini sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, tak menutup pintu yang ia lewati itu.

"Dingin sekali." udara dingin menyapu kulit Naruto ketika ia berada di dalam ruangan.

"Dia sakit tapi masih mengunakan ac?" ucap Naruto tak percaya pada ac yang masih menyala.

Tet

Dengan segera ia mencari remot ac dan menekan tombol off. Emang orang sakit tak boleh memakai ac? Entahlah, apa yang Naruto tahu adalah tak boleh mengunakan ac ketika sedang tak enak badan.

...

Matanya melirik kesana-kesini di dalam kegelapan yang hanya di teringi oleh sedikit cahaya matahari di balik tirai jendela.

...

Mata Naruto mengamati dua ranjang bertingkat yang berseberangan secara bergantian.

Kakinya mengendap-endap ke ranjang sebelah kanan di mana Hinata berada.

...

Ia mengamati sejanak wajah Hinata yang terlihat tak tenang.

Kaki hingga lehernya tertutup selimut dua lapis.

"Senpai..?" panggil Hinata dengan kedua matanya yang perlahan terbuka.

"Wow. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Naruto terpesona oleh kehebatan Hinata.

"Hawa iblis senpai memancar." Jawaban Hinata diakhiri oleh senyuman lucunya. Sejujurnya, suara Naruto diluar dengan Yugao terdengar jelas dari sini.

"Saat tak sehat pun kau masih menjengkelkan. Mengapa kau belum tidur?" Naruto menahan rasa kesal nya.

"Dingin." jawab Hinata singkat. Punggungnya terasa panas tapi seluruh badannya mengigil kedinginan. Itu sebabnya mengapa ia tak bisa tidur. Oh, alasan mengapa ac itu tak dimatikan karena mungkin Yugao lupa mematikannya.

"Kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Naruto lagi dan Hinata menggeleng kepalanya.

"Mungkin saya bisa makan sesuatu di balik mangkuk di tangan senpai itu?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Naruto melirik ke arah tangan kirinya.

Bu-bubur?

"Aku bersumpah aku tak membawa ini tadi." ucap Naruto syok pada semangkuk bubur hangat yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangan nya.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lucu akan tingkah itu. Ia bahkan sudah tak ingat ini sudah berapa kalinya dia tak sadar akan sesuatu.

"Tapi ya sudah. Mungkin ini tak beracun jadi kau bisa makan." Naruto memelankan suaranya ketika ia ingat ini semangkuk bubur yang ia beli dari kantin tadi sebelum menuju kesini.

"Terima kasih senpai." Hinata kembali tersenyum sebelum mendudukan dirinya dengan menyandar punggungnya ke tiang ranjang.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang di dekat Hinata dan langsung menyodorkan sesuap bubur ke arah Hinata.

"Terima kasih senpai." Hinata melahap pelan suapan hangat itu tanpa banyak protes dan kembali tersenyum lucu.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku mau. Ingat itu." ucap Naruto gugup entah karena apa.

"Saya tak mengatakan apapun, senpai." jawab Hinata lucu.

"Mengapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" tanya Naruto dengan alis berkerut nya.

Hinata menelan bubur yang di suap Naruto sebelum menjawab. "Lalu apa yang harus saja jawab?" tanya Hinata.

"Aaaa.. Misalnya seperti?.." ucapan Naruto terjeda. "Lupakan saja. Makanlah." Naruto mengakhiri sepihak obrolan yang ia lakukan. Mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa wajahnya memanas pada apa yang baru saja di pikirkan otaknya?

Blushhh!

Abaikan. Sialan!

.

.

"Senpai, senpai tahu tidak apa yang ingin saya katakan?" tanya Hinata setelah ia menelan suapan terakhir.

"Kau kira aku peramal? Tentu saja aku tak tahu." jawab Naruto sinis.

"Lapar kesal, kenyang bodoh." ucap Hinata lucu.

"Tadi karena saya lapar, saya menjadi sangat kesal hingga menambah panas dingin badan saya yang menyebabkan saya tak bisa tidur tapi sekarang setelah kenyang saya malah merasa malas dan bodoh hingga tak bisa berpikir dan malas bergerak. Rasanya ingin tidur dalam keadaan begini saja." jelas Hinata lucu. Ia bahkan merasa bodoh karena ucapan ini.

"Kenyang tak kenyang pun kau memang bodoh." jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan mangkuk kosong tadi ke atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang.

Ia meraih sesuatu di saku bajunya dan menyodorkannya ke Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Hinata menerima obat tablet pereda panas itu, menyobek bungkusnya dan memasukkan tablet itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meminum obat tanpa air?" tanya Naruto aneh dan ngeri.

"Hm. Rasanya tak enak." alis Hinata berkerut diikuti oleh senyuman lucunya. Padahal ia ingin sok berani tapi ternyata gagal total.

"Kau memang bodoh." Naruto mengeleng-geleng kepalanya tak percaya akan sikap bodoh itu.

.

.

.

.

"Senpai? Saya tidak apa-apa. Senpai bisa pergi jika mau." Ucap Hinata tak enak pada Naruto yang terduduk di kursi meja belajar tak jauh darinya. Dia terlihat sangat bosan.

"Abaikan aku dan tidur sebelum aku membuatmu tertidur selamanya." jawab Naruto tak perduli pada Hinata di balik selimut empat lapis disana.

"Baiklah.. Maaf dan terima kasih senpai." mau tak mau Hinata pun menutup matanya.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Yaampun. Membosankan sekali." Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang pastinya sudah tertidur pulas.

Telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Hinata yang sudah tak panas setelah menyingkirkan kain putih kering yang tadinya basah dari kening Hinata.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menyingkirkan tiga selimut dari badan Hinata agar Hinata tak mati kepanasan dan melemparkannya ke lantai begitu saja.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas pinggir ranjang dan menyandarkan dagunya kesana setelah duduk di lantai.

Matanya menatap wajah Hinata dan badan Hinata dibalik selimut yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata orang bodoh bisa sakit." Naruto meraih ponsel di dalam saku celananya dan menekan-nekanya sejenak.

Ia menggeserkan jempolnya ke kiri setelah membuka album foto yang ia kirim ke aplikasi linenya melalui ponsel Sakura tadi.

"Ternyata aku sangat tampan." ucap Naruto pada foto dimana dirinya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Hinata terlihat seperti bidadari tanpa sayap dengan senyumannya itu." ucapnya lagi pada foto tersenyum Hinata dari jauh. Dia terlihat seperti bidadari tak bersayap. Naruto merasakan jelas aura cantik dan lembut memancar dari tubuh Hinata. Senyumnya sangat indah. Sangat cantik.

Hah?!

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Naruto segera menyingkirkan pemikirannya tapi kesadarannya kembali di ambil alih ketika matanya tertuju pada wajah Hinata dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Dia pasti tengah bermimpi indah."

Tidak tidak.

Kepala Naruto mengeleng.

"Dia kan memang begitu. Di kelas tersenyum, bis tersenyum, makan tersenyum, minum tersenyum jadi tak akan aneh jika dia tersenyum dalam keadaan tidur." ucap Naruto mengerti dan aneh.

"Tapi dia memang sangat cantik. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya?" tanya Naruto aneh entah pada siapa ketika matanya semakin intens mengamati wajah cantik nan lembut Hinata.

"Nngg?" badan Hinata sedikit menggeliat hingga posisinya kembali menghadap ke langit-langit.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bergerak?" tanya Naruto tak suka.

Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Hinata yang menerobos keluar dari balik selimut.

Rencananya hendak memasukkan kembali tangan itu ke balik selimut tapi mengapa tangan hangat ini malah terasa menyenangkan untuk di gengam?

Naruto pindah dari posisinya di lantai dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Hangat sekali." kedua telapak tangan dingin Naruto mengengam erat tangan mungil itu seolah terhipnotis.

.

.

.

.

13.21

Klik

"Aku pulang." sapa Yugao setelah memasuki kamar yang untungnya tak terkunci.

Tapi matanya membulat ketika ia melihat dua orang di atas ranjang single itu tengah tertidur pulas!

Dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya yang hampir memekik histeris. Ternyata senpai masih disini dan dan dia!

Dengan senyap dan cepat, Yugao berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Bagaimana ini? Ia bisa mati jika asal melapor hal ini, jadi dengan siapa ia harus mengadu?

Brackk!

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan. Mengapa hari ini ia terus saja menabrak seseorang ketika hendak melewati pintu?!

"Sakura senpai?" panggil nya terkejut setelah melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Aa.. Mengapa senpai disini?" tanya Yugao gugup.

"Aku mencari Hinata. Dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aaa.. Disini tapi senpai. Sebaiknya senpai tak masuk saat ini." jawab Yugao cepat.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aaaa.. Naruto senpai sedang menjenguknya." bukannya mendengarkan, Sakura malah melangkah masuk ke dalam melewati Yugao.

Deg!

Ia membeku ketika melihat Naruto turut tertidur di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Hinata.

Tangan Hinata berada di pipi kiri Naruto yang berada di hadapan dadanya dengan jarak dua jengkal.

Pingang hingga kaki mereka tertutup selimut sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto mengengam satu lagi tangan Hinata.

Wow

Ternyata benar dugaan nya. Lelaki itu menghilang kesini.

Ia bisa mengerti jika lelaki itu terduduk dan menjaga gadis itu tapi tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya sambil bergenggam tangan... Bukankah itu berlebihan?

"Anoo, senpai." panggil Yugao ragu yang membuat Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya entah dengan tatapan apa.

"Anggap kau tak pernah melihat hal ini. Apa kau mengerti?" mata Sakura menatap tajam mata Yugao seolah mengatakan kau akan mati jika seorangpun tahu hal ini.

Glek.

Yugao menggangguk cepat karena takut akan tatapan membunuh itu. Mengapa senpai-senpainya mengerikan sekali?

.

.

.

.

.

07.21

"Hinata.."

Gadis bernama Hinata baru saja memasuki daerah sekolah menoleh ke asal suara dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Sakura senpai?" tanya nya setelah berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Kudengar semalam Naruto seharian di kamarmu?" ucapnya basa-basi.

"Sebetulnya hanya setengah hari." Hinata memperbaiki. Setelah ia bangun jam tiga siang, Naruto telah menghilang. Jadi itu artinya Naruto hanya berada di kamarnya setengah hari atau mungkin hanya beberapa jam?

"Hinata!" Hinata kembali menoleh ke asal suara di belakangnya.

"Naruto-senpai.." panggil nya.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam." Hinata membungkuk hormat pada Naruto yang kini berada di sampingnya. Jika saja bukan karena makanan yang di bawa Naruto semalam. Ia pasti sudah mengamuk karena kelaparan. Haha..

"Sebagai gantinya. Belikan aku makanan" jawab Naruto singkat. Sedikit info, semalam ketika Naruto bangun tidur, betapa syok dirinya yang entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Hinata. Tapi untungnya ia hanya mengengam tangan Hinata bukan memeluknya.

Itu sungguh akan menjadi masalah besar jika ada yang melihatnya dan salah sangka tapi untung lah hal itu tak terjadi.

Tapi itu salahnya! Siapa suruh tangannya begitu hangat dan nyaman?

"Ha'i" jawab Hinata cepat dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aa.. Naruto, sepertinya tugas tengah menunggumu." sela Sakura cepat ketika Naruto hendak menarik pergi Hinata.

"Kerjakan sendiri. Kau kan wakilku." jawab Naruto tak perduli.

"Hyuuga-san, lihatlah. Ketua osis ini terlalu sibuk bersamamu hingga menlalaikan tugas-tugasnya." Sakura melipatkan kedua tangan di dekat dadanya dan menatap mengimidasi Hinata.

"Maaf Senpai." jawab Hinata menyesal.

"Naruto senpai, tidakkah sebaiknya senpai menyelesaikan tugas-tugas senpai?" ucap Hinata tak enak hati pada Sakura maupun Naruto.

...

Mata Naruto menatap tajam Hinata seolah mengatakan ia "tak mau" di balas senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika saya membantu senpai mengerjakannya?" tawar Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

...

"Saya rasa bisa sedikit membantu?" tambah Hinata ketika Naruto tak menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." jawab Naruto cuek tepatnya berpura-pura cuek yang kembali di balas senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke kantin." ajak Naruto tapi lagi-lagi acara menarik pergi Hinata terhenti karena suara Sakura.

"Oh, dan Hinata. Terima kasih karena kau mau mengerti tapi kau tak berhak ikut campur dalam tugas Naruto."

"Dan Naruto, aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya fic ini gak begitu bagus ya.

Hmm..

Ya sudahlah. Apa boleh buat? Udh terlanjur. Yang penting kan bisa dibaca heje..

Njir :v di katain garing.

.

.

Moga suka. Moga bagus.

Bye bye..


	8. Cemburu

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

"Dan Naruto, aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu." tambah Sakura yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak suka sekaligus tak mengerti.

"Apakah otakmu sudah keluar dari sarangnya? Apa salahnya Hinata juga mendengar pembicaraan kita? Dan mengapa kau malah tak ijinkan dia membantuku disaat aku ingin mengerjakan tugas-tugas sialan itu dan mengapa belakangan ini kau selalu ingin mengaturku? Tidakkah kau berlebihan?" omel Naruto tak suka. Selain gadis ini terlihat sangat bad mood, dia juga sering sekali ingin mengatur Naruto, meskipun Naruto tak peduli, itu tetap saja sangat menjengkelkan.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. Saya akan pergi dulu." tanpa jawaban dari Naruto maupun Sakura, Hinata berlari pergi.

.

"Ooh, sebagai wakilmu, aku bertugas untuk membantumu. Apa gunanya aku jika aku tak membantumu?" Sakura kembali pada topik.

"Kau tahu hal itu sekarang tapi mengapa kau terus-terusan meneriakiku ketika aku menyuruhmu membantu dengan mengerjakan nya sendiri?" jawab Naruto masuk pada perdebatan.

"Membantu dan mengerjakan sendiri tidaklah sama." jawab Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Apa nya tak sama? Kau mengerjakan semuanya, tugasnya selesai. Aku mengerjakannya, tugasnya selesai. Intinya tugas itu selesai. Mengapa kita harus mengerjakannya bersama-sama?" Naruto menekankan kata harus dan bersama-sama.

Sakura terdiam tak menjawab.

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan. Kau bertingkah seperti cemburu pada pacarmu yang tengah mengabaikanmu." tambah Naruto tak senang dan Sakura masih tak bersuara. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia gugup, badannya terasa sedikit bergetar tapi berhasil ia sembunyikan. Mengapa perasaan nya aneh sekali?

"Intinya kita akan mengerjakan tugas kita bersama-sama. Apakah kau tak bisa mendengarkanku tanpa menjawab sekali saja?" tanya Sakura beberapa menit kemudian.

"Dengar Haruno. Aku ketua disini dan kau tak berhak memerintahku. Aku bilang Hinata akan ikut. Aku tak perduli kau ikut atau tidak yang penting jangan berani kau mengganggunya apalagi memprotes nya." Naruto berlalu pergi setelah ucapannya itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membeku sambil terus menatap punggung nya.

...

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" telapak tangan Sakura menutup satu matanya. Ia tengah menenangkan dirinya dari amarah. Bukan karena marah tapi karena sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. Rasanya marah sekaligus sedih.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang secara berkali-kali agar dirinya semakin tenang tapi hal itu tak begitu bekerja.

"Apa dia mengucapkannya dengan sadar?" tanya Sakura entah dengan siapa.

"Pokoknya dia ikut?"

"Tak perduli kau ikut atau tidak?

"Jangan berani menganggunya?"

"Jangan berani memprotes?" senyum tak percaya menghiasi bibir Sakura.

Deg

"Mengapa kau begitu baik padanya hingga memaksa begini? Kau tak pernah begini."

"Bagaimana bisa gadis itu membuat kau membelanya? Kau yang tak pernah perduli bahkan tak pernah mengatakan 'jangan menganggunya' pada siapapun?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa lebih baik pada murid baru itu dari pada aku?"

Deg

Satu telepak tangan Sakura menekan dadanya yang terasa tersayat.

"Aku bisa menahan sakitnya ketika kau mengabai ku dan itu karena kau turut mengabaikan yang lainnya tapi sekarang kau sangat dekat dan perduli padanya.."

Aku benci mengakuinya..

Mata Sakura berkedip sekali ketika ia tak lagi melihat punggung Naruto yang memang sudah lama tak terlihat.

"Aku merasa cemburu.."

.

.

.

.

13.32

"Tapi apa tak apa-apa senpai? Bukankah Sakura senpai telah me"

"Aku ketua disini dan dia tak berhak melarangku." sela Naruto cepat ketika ia berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Hinata.

"Umm.. Dan sebenarnnya saya bukan anggota osis jadi senpai tak berhak memerintahkan saya mengangkat buku-buku ini." canda Hinata sambil memamerkan tumpukan buku ditangannya setinggi mulutnya ke Naruto di hadapannya.

"Berani sekali kau! Kau harus tetap mendengarkanku meskipun kau tak mau." jawab Naruto tak suka sambil melangkah mundur dan mendorong(membuka) pintu kaca di belakangnya dengan mengunakan bokongnya.

"Baiklah senpai." jawab Hinata menurut sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ia meletakkan tumpukan buku di tangannya ke atas meja hitam lonjong besar di tengah-tengah ruangan dan mengamati sekelilingnya sejenak.

Ruangan ini seperti kantor rapat ayahnya. Keren sekali.

"Hinata, kau disini?" Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Ha'i Toneri senpai." Hinata membungkuk hormat pada lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Cukup Toneri saja." jawab Toneri lucu.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto tak suka pada ruangan yang masih kosong.

"Tentu saja belum datang. Janjinya berkumpul jam dua, bukan?" jawab Toneri apa adanya.

"Oo." Naruto BerOria. Ia datang terlalu awal.

"Dan mengapa Hinata disini?" tanya Toneri penasaran.

"Umm.. Saya hanya berjanji akan membantu." jawab Hinata apa adanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Sejujurnya Toneri juga cukup penasaran mengapa Naruto mau datang kesini dengan sukarela tapi rasanya ia sedikit mengerti dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"Itu karena sang ketua hanya mau datang dengan tawaran itu." gadis bersurai pink itu masuk ke ruangan sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sakura senpai." Panggil Hinata tak enak hati. Dia masih terlihat sangat tak suka.

"Sungguh?" seorang gadis berambut ponytail pirang masuk kedalam bersamaan dengan seorang lelaki berambut raven.

"Masih ada 30 menit lagi. Mengapa kita harus datang lebih awal?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah mengekori beberapa temannya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Membosankan." sela seorang lelakai berambut nanas malas.

"Tanyakan saya pada sang wakil." jawab lelaki dengan tatto segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah tak ada waktu untuk ini." sela Naruto tak perduli pada 10 anggota nya.

"Kalian semua urus semua tulisan buku-buku itu dan Hinata kau harus membantuku membersihkan ruangan ini." perintah Naruto.

"Kurasa sang ketua harus duduk di dekat kami dan membantu kami dengan kerjaan itu. Kami butuh perintah." sela sang wakil datar tapi terkesan menuntut.

"Kau membuat dirimu sangat tak berguna. Untuk apa kau menjadi wakilku jika tak mengerti apapun?" tanya Naruto tak perduli.

Sakura terdiam tak menjawab.

"Dan aku baru ingat. Anggota ku termaksud aku,kan hanya ada sembilan. Siapa lelaki berambut raven itu?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengamati lelaki bermata hitam pekat di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku membawanya agar membantuku." jawab Sakura dengan maksud tertentu.

"Terserah. Aku tak perduli. Urusi tugas kalian sekarang juga. Hinata mari pergi." semua manusia mengambil kursi masing-masing dan sibuk pada tugas mereka sedangkan Hinata berlari pergi mengekori Naruto.

.

.

.

.

15.02

"Kyaaahh!" Hinata memekik histeris ketika tangga nya tiba-tiba terguncang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tersenyum ketika kau sedang bekerja!" ucap sang penguncang tangga yang tak lain adalah Naruto tak suka. Bahkan dia bisa tersenyum saat sedang bersih-bersih. Sangat aneh.

"Senyum itu sehat senpai." Hinata mendudukan dirinya di pijakan tangga bagian atas ketika Naruto menaiki dan menduduki tangga di sebelah tangganya.

"Senyum itu gila. Buktinya orang gila di jalanan itu terus-terusan tersenyum." Naruto membantah ucapan Hinata.

.

.

"Mereka terlihat sangat akrab." ucap lelaki berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru itu tak percaya meskipun ia tak begitu perduli.

"Dia bahkan tersenyum." gadis berponytail bernama Ino pun tak percaya.

Mereka yang harusnya fokus pada kerjaaan mereka malah berfokus pada dua manusia dengan kemoceng di tangan mereka disana.

Ketua osis membersihkan ruangannya sendiri.

Wow..

Sulit dipercaya tapi itulah yang terjadi.

.

.

"Tapi mereka sehat bukan? Otak mereka mamang sedikit bermasalah tapi fisik mereka sangat sehat. Apa kah senpai pernah melihat mereka mengeluh sakit? Tidak Bukan? Itu artinya senyuman menyehatkan." jawab Hinata memenangkan perdebatan singkat yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak suka.

"Berhenti menjawabku! Kau memang kurang ajar!" pekik Naruto sambil memukul lengan Hinata dengan kemoceng di tangannya.

"Hahaha.. Ampun senpai."

.

.

"Berhenti memandangi meraka dan fokus pada kerjaan kalian." sela sang wakil osis datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di hadapannya.

"Satu bulan lagi ulang tahu Tsunade-sama. Apakah kalian sudah merencakan acaranya?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah bernama Karin sambil memainkan pena di tangannya. Bosan sekali dan Ia kehabisan idea.

"Aku punya ide yang menarik." jawab Sakura ketika bola matanya melirik ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

Flashback.

.

"Dan?" tanya Sakura pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang bernama Shion yang terduduk di depannya.

"Iya pokoknya begitu senpai. Dia tak akan menolak selama dia bisa." jelas Shion singkat. Tapi mengapa juga dia bertanya soal Hinata padanya?

"Tapi jika teman senpai benar-benar menyukainya. Aku rasa bisa membantu. Naruto senpai sangat sering didekatnya dan itu sedikit menjengkelkan. Jika saja Hinata memiliki seorang pacar. Naruto senpai pasti akan menjauhinya bukan?" tanya Shion penuh semangat. Akhirnya ia tak akan terusir lagi ketika di dekat Hinata.

"Tapi sebenarnya.."

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hah?!" Shion membungkam mulutnya tak percaya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ternyata senpai ini..

"Bukankah kau begitu juga?" mata Sakura menatap mengimidasi mata Shion.

"Kau sangat munafik. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya berpura-pura baik di depannya demi keuntunganmu sendiri, jadi jangan berdrama di depanku." tambah nya tajam.

"Sen-senpai.. Aku tidak begitu. Hinata temanku. Aku tak mungkin menghianatinya." jawab Shion gugup.

"Dan asal senpai tahu. Ren"

"Bantu aku atau tidak? Bukankah ini keuntungan untukmu juga? Kau bisa datang, memeluknya dan menghiburnya?" sela Sakura datar dan Shion berpikir sejenak.

Jujur, ia sangat penasaran dengan wajah tanpa senyum percaya diri Hinata itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berkata jujur. Aku tak suka padanya. Aku benci senyum nya itu. Aku benci karena dia selalu berpura-pura baik. Jadi ya kenapa tidak?"

.

Flashback end.

.

.

"Kita akan.."

.

.

.

.

.

17.32

"Terima kasih senpai atas hari ini. Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu." Hinata membungkuk hormat pada senpai di hadapannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku tak akan mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu." jawab Naruto sinis yang malah membuat Hinata menahan kekehannya.

"Sama-sama senpai. Bye-bye." ucap Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi melewati pintu kaca.

"Ka" Naruto menelan kembali makiannya yang tak sempat di keluarkan.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang kini berada di ruangan bersamanya.

"Kau ingin mendengar sesuatu yang menarik Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Sakura sambil membereskan barang-barang di atas meja tanpa menatap Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Aku tak perduli." jawab Naruto cuek sambil meraih ranselnya di atas kursi dan melangkah pergi.

"Tapi ini soal Hinata." ucap Sakura yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Tetap bukan urusanku." jawab Naruto menahan rasa penasaran nya semaksimal mungkin.

"Bagaimana jika ku tambahkan 'Sasuke menyukai nya'? Oh atau mungkin 'Hinata juga menyukainya'?"

Deg!

.

.

.

"Hah?! Tidak tidak. Saya tak mau." tolak Hinata cepat.

"Ayolah Hinata." pujuk Shion sambil menguncang pelan lengan Hinata.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan menemuinya di kantin setelah selesai dengan tugasmu."

"Saya bisa jika hanya menemuinya tapi tidak dengan pacaran dengannya." jelas Hinata. Temannya tiba-tiba datang dengan mengatakan berpacaranlah dengan lelaki bernama Sasuke. Tentu saja Hinata menolaknya. Hinata bahkan tak kenal lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakan kau akan menerimanya. Dia pasti akan mengira aku pembohong sekarang. Padahal aku melakukan ini untukmu. Aku hanya ingin ada yang selalu menemanimu. Dia lelaki yang baik. Itu sebabnya aku ingin mendekatkan kalian berdua." jawab Shion dengan raut wajah kecewanya.

"Tapi kalau kau tak mau. Apa boleh buat? Aku aka"

"Baiklah." sela Hinata cepat.

"Kau mau?" tanya Shion memastikan.

"Emm.. Mungkin." jawab Hinata ragu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepat ke kantin dan temui dia!" Shion berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menarik pergi Hinata. Dengan begini tugasnya selesai.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Sakura dan Naruto.

"Mungkin saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin dan kau tahulah? Saling melempar senyuman dan duduk berseberangan?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap tak suka Sakura.

"Perlu berapa kali lagi aku bilang kalau aku tak perduli?" Tanya Naruto menahan kesal nya yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Gadis ini merusak mood baiknya saja.

Tapi Hinata..

.

.

Hinata pov

"Umm.. Ano?"

"Kau pasti Hinata, kan?" sela lelaki berambut raven itu pada ku yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Kenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha." dia mengenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya, tak lupa dengan senyum nya.

"Hinata Hyuuga." aku meraih tangannya itu dan duduk di seberangnya setelah dia memintaku untuk duduk.

Kami sedikit berbicara. Tepatnya dia bertanya dan aku menjawab selama beberapa saat.

Tapi inginkan kalian tahu satu hal?

Tidak. Aku akan memberitahu ketika waktunya tiba.

"Aku tahu kita memang belum saling mengenal tapi aku menyukai mu pada pertama kali aku melihatmu dan aku baru berani mengatakannya sekarang." ucapnya dan satu hal yang cukup mengejutkanku ketika dia mengatakan.

"Aku berani mengatakannya karena teman baikmu itu mengatakan sebenarnya kau juga sering memerhatikan ku." tambahnya dengan senyum senangnya.

Aku hanya menjawab ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman karena itu kebohongan yang mungkin di katakan Shion pada lelaki ini.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" pintanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana jika kita PDKT dulu?" tawarku. Seratus persen aku ingin menolaknya tapi beberapa alasan aku tak bisa melakukannya, jadi hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan adalah ini. Dengan begini aku tak akan di kira menolaknya dan Shion tak akan di cap pembohong.

"Mengapa?" tanya nya seolah kecewa.

"Rahasia." jawabku berpura-pura menahan kekehanku.

"Kau sangat manis." untunglah dia mengatakan hal itu dan kembali tersenyum.

"Oh saya jadi ingat, sepertinya kita bertemu di ruangan osis tadi?" Dengan segera aku mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aa.. Iya, Aku meminta Sakura membawaku kesana karena aku tahu kau akan kesana. Aku ingin melihatmu." dengan banyak alasan aku tahu bahwa..

"Dan omong-omong saya hampir tak pernah melihat Sasuke-san?"

"Aa.. Aku di kelas tiga dan jarang keluar dari kelas. Itu sebabnya kau tak pernah melihatku."

"Souka.."

"Tapi asal kau tahu. Aku cukup populer setelah Naruto loh... Hahaha"

.

Hinata pov end.

.

.

.

.

.

07.32

Matahari kembali terbit dan gedung sekolah bernama Sma Konoha mulai di penuhi manusia berseragam tapi satu-satu nya hal yang aneh disini adalah.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Naruto senpai!" Panggil Hinata pada Naruto yang melewatinya begitu saja.

"Huh!" Naruto membuang wajahnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Senpai?" dengan segera Hinata mengejar Naruto dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto dingin nan kesal.

"Mengapa senpai terlihat sangat kesal pada saya?" tanya Hinata merasa bersalah. Apa ia telah membuat kesalahan?

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia melihat jelas apa yang gadis ini lakukan semalam di kantin dengan seorang lelaki(berduaan dan saling tersenyum) tapi mengapa ia begini kesal? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia kesal dan tak suka.

"Padahal saya ingin bercerita sesuatu tapi karena mood senpai sedang tak baik, saya rasa tak jad"

"Mengapa kau suka sekali memaksaku?!" sela Naruto meninggikan suaranya tak suka yang membuat Hinata menahan senyumnya. Dia sangat kepo.

"Baiklah, mari kita berbicara di halaman belakang sekolah."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Hinata yang terduduk bersebelahan dengannya di tanah yang dilapisi rumput segar nan hijau.

"Umm sebenarnya saya tak tahu bagaimana menceritakannya. Intinya saya harus bersama seseorang yang tak saya suka karena seseorang." Hinata tak tahu mengapa ia mau menceritakan hal ini kepada Naruto. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia mengatakan hal ini karena ia tak tahu ingin bercerita pada siapa dan ia tahu Naruto tak akan menyebarkan curhatannya kemana-mana.

"Mengapa? Karena apa? Seseorang siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Seseorang, anggap saja teman saya. Dia sangat baik pada saya, jadi saya tak bisa menolak permintaannya untuk mengenal seorang lelaki."

"Tapi untungnya saya bisa sedikit menghindar dari permintaannya." tambah Hinata.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Ya jadi saat ini kami hanya PDKT." jawab Hinata lucu.

"Itu karena kau bodoh! Mengapa hanya karena dia baik, kau mau menurutinya? Kau memang bodoh. Harusnya kau menolaknya." jelas Naruto tak suka.

"Saya tak bisa. Teman saya mengatakan pada lelaki itu bahwa saya akan menerimanya jadi jika saya menolaknya, teman saya akan di cap pembohong. Dia sangat baik pada saya dan saya tak ingin hal itu terjadi." jelas Hinata apa adanya yang membuat mata Naruto menyipit menatapnya.

"Jadi siapa temanmu itu?" tanya Naruto menuntut jawaban. Ternyata Hinata terpaksa bersama lelaki itu karena menuruti teman jalangnya itu? Jadi sekarang TOLONG katakan manusia mana yang berani memintanya pacaran dengan lelaki yang ia lihat di ruangan osis semalam?!

"Rahasia senpai." jawab Hinata menahan kekehannya. Kepo pun ada batasannya.

"Hei, cepat beritahu aku." paksa Naruto tak senang. Ia akan menghajar manusia yang berani membuat perasannya bercampur aduk karena memikirkan gadis ini.

"Rahakyaahh! Geli senpai! Hahahaha.." Hinata tertawa geli ketika Naruto menggelitik samping badannya.

"Katakan padaku!" paksa Naruto sambil terus mengelelitik atas pinggang Hinata tanpa perduli Hinata terus tertawa kegelian.

"Hahaha.. Tihaha tidak!"

.

.

"Kusara rencanamu gagal Sakura senpai." ucap gadis bernama Shion pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Mereka masih memerhatikan dari jauh dua manusia yang tengah bermain mengelitik dan tertawa itu.

"Itu karenamu. Kau bilang dia tak akan menolaknya." ucapnya tak suka.

"Dia memang tak menolaknya bukan? Mereka PDKT sekarang." jawab Shion tak terima di salahkan. Mereka memang tak mendengar obrolan dua manusia itu tapi karena mereka terlihat sangat akrab sama saja dengan rencana mereka gagal.

Deg

Deg

Tangan Sakura perlahan terkepal atas apa yang masih ia saksikan dari jauh.

Lelaki itu bahkan tak pernah ramah padanya apalagi tertawa seperti itu. Jangankan tertawa. Tersenyum tipis saja tak pernah tapi dengan gadis itu..?

Dadanya terasa memanas sekali.

.

.

.

"Hahah"

"Hai Hinata."

Deg!

Detik itu juga acara menggelitik dua manusia itu terhenti.

Dengan segera mereka memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka dengan berjauhan.

"A.. Ya Sasuke-kun?" Hinata berdiri dan menyapa dengan senyumnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Mari kita ke kantin." ajaknya senang seolah tak melihat apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Aa.. I-iya." jawab Hinata mengalihkan lirikannya dari Naruto di belakangnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum mengandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

...

"Cih! Harusnya dia bilang tidak. Dan mengapa harus bergandengan? Merusak suasana saja." umpat Naruto tak senang setelah Hinata menghilang dari matanya.

Sangat menjengkelkan! Hinata hanya boleh mendengar dan menurutinya saja!

Meskipun ia sedikit senang karena tahu bahwa mereka tak pacaran. Uhuk.

"Aku harus memisahkan mereka. Ini sangat menjengkelkan!" Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya tapi belum sempat ia melangkah tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang.

Ia menepis tangan itu dan membalikkan badannya, menatap siapa yang menahan tangannya tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto malas tapi gadis yang biasa memasang wajah datar itu malah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Maafkan aku karena sedang bad mood beberapa hari ini. Sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana jika aku menaktirmu makan?" tawar gadis yang ternyata Sakura senang.

"Kau kira aku tak punya uang? Enyahlah dari hadapanku." usir Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang langsung membeku.

...

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya dengan mudah dan aku tak bisa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Naruto bahkan tak melirik padanya.

"Aku mengenalnya dari smp dan mereka baru saja mengenal tiga bulan. Bagaimana bisa dia mencuri perhatian nya dengan mudah? Apa yang special dari gadis itu?"

Apa yang kurang dariku?

Kedua tangan itu kembali terkepal erat. Amarah menguasai dirinya.

Ia sungguh tak percaya ini.

.

.

.

"Woi! Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada lelaki bernama Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan cemilannya di atas meja.

"Sakura membawanya pergi." jawabnya santai.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tak tahu." jawabnya tak perduli.

.

.

.

"Intinya saja. Apakah kau menyukai Naruto?"

Deg!

Hinata tersentak sejenak atas pertanyaan itu. Mengapa senpai ini tiba-tiba menariknya ke toilet dan bertanya hal itu?

"Sa-saya tidak tahu. Kami berteman cukup baik." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyukainya." ucap Sakura datar tapi terkesan memerintah.

"Karena aku menyukainya dan aku tak suka kau terus di dekatnya." tambah nya yang langsung membisukan Hinata.

...

Apa yang harus Hinata jawab? Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk berpikir dengan benar?

...

Beberapa menit menormalkan cara kerja otaknya. Hinata pun tersenyum tipis.

"Kami hanya berteman." jawab Hinata entah jujur atau bohong.

Sakura juga tak tahu apa gadis ini berkata jujur atau tidak tapi ia tak perduli. Ia hanya ingin gadis ini menjauh dari Naruto dan ia akan membuat gadis ini tak punya pilihan selain menjauh dari Naruto apapun alasannya.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi membisukan Hinata sejenak.

"Saya.. Tak pernah berbohong." tapi mengapa hatinya menolak fakta ini?

 _"Gunakan kata teman dan dia tak akan bisa menolakmu_."

"Kita teman bukan?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya meskipun hatinya kembali menolak mengatakan iya.

"Jadi, maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk pelan kedua pundak Hinata.

..

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mata Sakura. Ia bahkan tak berkedip karena tak ingin Sakura menggapnya berbohong tapi bagian mana yang ia bohongi?

Entahlah, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar saat ini.

"Bisakah...-

.

.

-kau membantuku mendekati Naruto?" pinta Sakura sambil menunjukan senyum tipis tulusnya.

Deg

Mengapa rasanya sakit?

...

Tapi Hinata kembali menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman tipis itu.

"Ten-tentu saja saya akan membantu. Kita, kan teman."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Ups..

Baguslah kalau kalian suka ini.

dan ohh ada yg tahu mengapa Hinata mau membantu sakura padahal sebenarnya dia bisa mengatakan tidak dengan banyak alasan?

dan apa yang aneh dari percakapan Hinata dan Sasuke di kantin?

Yapp.. Alasannya akan terbongkar setelah kejadian besar.. Jreng jreng.

Moga suka.

Moga bagus.

Bye Bye..


	9. Sakura tapi seperti Hinata?

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

07.43

Matahari kembali terbit. Suara-suara mulai terdengar dari gedung bernama Sma konoha. Keadaan masih sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya kecuali..

"Pagi Naruto." senyum menghiasi wajah gadis bersuai pink itu ketika dirinya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto yang baru saja menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

Tak biasanya gadis ini sok ramah padanya.

Manusia yang di sapa menghiraukan sang penyapa sambil terus melanjutkan aksi jalannya.

Asal kau, Haruno Sakura tahu. Saat ini Naruto ingin gadis bernama HYUUGA HINATA menyapanya bukan yang lain!

Sakura terus bertahan pada senyum nya ketika menghalang jalan Naruto.

"Naru"

"Jangan tersenyum padaku dan berbicara padaku apalagi menyapaku. Kau membuat ku kesal!" sela Naruto kesal yang langsung memudarkan senyum di bibir Sakura.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, ia pun melangkah pergi guna menahan rasa bercampur aduknya.

"HYUUGA HINATA!" panggil Naruto kesal. Persetan dimana manusia itu saat ini. Yang jelas Naruto ingin manusia itu di sini detik ini juga.

Persetan juga dengan para-para manusia yang terkejut dengan suaranya maupun menatap nya bertanya-tanya. Ia ingin Hinata saat ini juga!

Deg!

Dengan segera sang pemilik nama kembali bersembunyi di balik dinding. Bagaimana ini? Sakura senpai melarangnya dekat dengan Naruto.

"HYUUGA HINATA!"

Tapi mau tak mau Hinata pun muncul dari tempat persembunyian nya tadi dan berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Ha-ha'i senpai?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau kemana? Mengapa Sakura terlebih dulu menyapa ku daripadamu?!" tanya Naruto tak suka.

"Umm.." Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Dan jika kita melihat dari sisi lain. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink kini menempati tempat persembunyian Hinata tadi.

"Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil pada Hinata." batinnya berkata entah dengan nada apa.

Deg

.

.

"Senpai?" Hinata membeku sejenak ketika Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menempel ke punggungnya.

"Anggap saja aku sedang mengidam, sekarang angkat aku ke atas." Naruto mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher Hinata. Mengapa perasaannya aneh sekali hari ini? Ia sedang sangat bad mood tapi ia malah ingin bermanja pada Hinata. Ia pasti sudah gila.

...

Hinata tak tahu bagimana cara mengatakannya tapi mengapa rasanya nyaman sekali di dekat lelaki ini?

"Ta-tapi senp"

"Bla bla bla. Cepat jalan." kaki Naruto melangkah yang membuat kaki Hinata turut melangkah mau tak mau.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengengam lembut lengan Naruto di lehernya. Naruto tetap terasa berat meskipun Hinata tak sungguh mengendongnya.

Ia berjalan dengan menyeret Naruto yang turut berjalan.

.

.

"Umm,, Naruto senpai?" panggil Hinata sambil terus menatap ke sepatu hitamnya. Nafas Naruto di dekat pipinya sungguh membuatnya merasa geli dan hangat.

"Ap"

"Hinata.."

Deg!

Untuk ke dua kalinya. Kedua manusia itu menjauh dalam waktu satu detik.

"Aa.. Iya Sasuke-kun?" sapa Hinata dengan senyum nya, mengabaikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan ternyata lelaki bernama Sasuke itu juga berpura-pura tak melihat apapun.

"Mari kita ke kantin." ajak Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang di balas anggukan kecil oleh Hinata.

"Aa.. Senpai, saya pergi dulu." Hinata berlalu pergi mengekori Sasuke dengan melewati Naruto yang langsung memasang wajah tak suka nya.

"Ha?! Tidak tidak." ia kembali pada wajah normalnya ketika Hinata menghilang dari matanya.

"Mengapa aku malah menjadi kesal dan sedih begini?" ia menggeleng kepalanya tak mengerti.

Tapi perhatiannya seketika teralih pada sebuah kertas kecil yang entah sejak kapan di genggam tangan kirinya.

 _Temui aku di belakang sekolah setelah kelas selesai_.

Isi surat itu.

Oh, Naruto ingat. Hinata menyelipkan sesuatu ke tangannya tadi sewaktu hampir melewatinya tapi mengapa dia ingin di temui sepulang sekolah?

"Apapun itu. Hmm.. Apa boleh buat?" Naruto menaikan kedua pundaknya, berpura-pura acuh dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

13.32

...

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink melangkah menuju belakang sekolah. Ia terlihat sedikit ragu tapi keraguan itu tak berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Senpai akan berada di belakang sekolah setelah kelas selesai."

Langkah gadis yang ternyata Sakura itu berhenti ketika ia melihat Naruto terbaring di tanah dengan alas rumput hijau nan segar di dekat pohon. Apakah dia sedang tidur? Matanya terpejam.

"Duduk di sebelahnya dan jangan bersuara." Sakura langsung menuruti suara itu.

"Panggil dia."

"Naruto.." Sakura memanggil dengan pelan dan hanya cukup sekali memanggil, mata itu terbuka dan menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto terkejut setelah mendudukan dirinya dengan melipatkan kedua kakinya.

"Mengapa aku tak boleh disini?"

Sakura mencopy suara yang baru saja ia dengar dengan menganti kata 'saya' ke 'aku'

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto tak suka. Ia menunggu Hinata tapi mengapa malah manusia ini yang muncul?

"Sebenarnya aku yang memintanya memberikan kertas itu padamu." ucap Sakura jujur.

"Untuk?"

"Tidak ada.. Aku hanya ingin kau disini dan temani aku." jawab Sakura dengan senyum lucunya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya tapi dengan cepat Sakura menahan tangannya.

"Temani aku sebentar. Ya?" pujuknya ketika Naruto menatapnya tak suka.

"Lagipula kau kan hanya perlu duduk disini. Aku tak akan menganggumu. Biasanya kau pun memang terbaring disini." tambah Sakura tak suka tapi terkesan manja.

"Ka"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau cerewet sekali." mau tak mau Naruto pun kembali terduduk pada tempatnya tadi. Gadis ini tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan itu sangat menakutkan.

"Terima kasih.."

"Hah?! Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan wajah bertanya. Apa yang baru saja dia bisikkan?

"Rahasia. Hehe.." jawab Sakura lucu.

Dia..

Naruto membeku sejenak sambil terus mengamati wajah Sakura.

"Mengapa dia terasa seperti Hinata?"

.

.

.

Klik.

Sambungan itu terputus.

Gadis di balik dinding itu mencopot earphone di kedua telinganya setelah menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Harusnya aku tak melakukan ini." gadis yang adalah Hinata itu berjongkok sambil menutup wajah frustasinya. Bukan menyesal karena membantu gadis itu tapi menyesal karena membuat gadis itu tak menjadi dirinya sendiri hanya..

Hanya..

Karena cinta.

"Tapi dia menginginkannya." inner Hinata berkata seolah tak memiliki pilihan lain.

 _"Apapun caranya_ _._ _Dekatkan_ _aku_ _dengan_ _dia._ _Bagaiamana_ _dan_ _apa_ _yang_ _selalu_ _kau_ _lakukan_ _didekatnya._ _Cukup_ _katakan_ _padaku._ _Aku_ _akan_ _melakukan_ _apapun_ _agar_ _kami_ _bisa_ _dekat."_ ucapan Sakura kembali melintasi kepalanya.

Satu tangan Hinata menekan dadanya yang terasa semakin berdenyut.

"Tapi.."

Deg

"Mengapa rasanya sakit?"

.

.

.

.

07.21

"Hinata!"

"Naruto." lebih cepat dari kilat, Sakura telah menghalang jalan Naruto sedangkan Hinata yang langsung melangkah menjauh, berpura-pura tak mendengar suara kesal yang baru saja meneriaki namanya.

"Maaf senpai." innernya berkata.

Setelah kau berbuat sesuatu. Kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu karena tak ada kesempatan untuk kembali.

.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto menahan kesalnya pada gadis yang kembali mengganggunya. Apa kurang ia telah berbaik hati dan terduduk dengannya selama berjam-jam semalam?!

"Tidak ada. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto dan berlari pergi dengan senyumannya.

.

"Setelah senpai tahu, dia pasti akan marah dan mencari Sakura senpai. Cuk"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih." sambungan itu di akhiri sepihak.

.

.

Hinata kembali mencopot earphonenya dan memasukkannya ke saku roknya.

Itu bukan rencana Hinata, percayalah. Apa yang ia lakukan disini hanyalah membuat Naruto terpikat pada Sakura tapi siapa sangka?

Gadis itu malah memutuskan sambungan sebelum dirinya sempat berkata apapun?

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaaaa!" pandangan Sakura langsung menoleh ke asal suara nyaring itu.

"Berani sekali kau!" Naruto meremukkan kertas bertulisan 'aku gila' yang ia dapat dari punggungnya dan berlari mengampiri Sakura dengan niat mencekiknya tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika.

"Itu bukan aku!" Sakura langsung berlari pergi.

Biasanya otak nya lah yang berkata tapi kini hatinya berkata.

"Hari ini dia terasa berbeda."

Semalam dia bahkan bisa membuat Naruto mengira bahwa dia adalah Hinata tapi kini perasaan itu menghilang.

.

.

"Senpai harusnya tertawa canggung dan mengatakan hanya bercanda."

.

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Lagi dan lagi

Lagi dan lagi

Seminggu full ini rasanya peran Hinata tergantikan oleh wakil nya ini.

Rasanya sangat aneh. Terkadang dia seperti Hinata dan terkadang dia bukan.

Ini sangat membingungkan dan apa yang lebih membuatnya frustasi atau tak sadar adalah ia sudah tak berbicara pada Hinata ASLI selama hampir dua minggu!

Bagaimana mungkin?!

Mengapa ia tiba-tiba sadar sekarang?

Bagaimana bisa ia selalu merasa bahwa gadis ini adalah Hinata dan terkadang bagaimana bisa rasanya dia bukan Hinata? Mengapa rasanya ada dua jiwa di satu tubuh itu?

Ini sangat aneh.

"Pergi dari sini. Aku tak mau melihatmu." perintah Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan ketika Sakura berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aa.. Ma-maaf jika aku menganggu. Aku tak bermaksud begitu." Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi tapi Naruto menahan tangannya.

Sakura tak akan pernah pergi sebagaimana Naruto mengusirnya.

Dia adalah Hinata.

Mengapa bisa? Jelas-jelas dia adalah Sakura.

Mengapa bisa hal kecil ini membuat dirinya di landa kebingungan?

"Tidak tidak. Aku hanya sedang kesal." Naruto menjauhkan tangannya ketika Sakura menatapnya.

"Tersenyumlah maka kekesalanmu akan hilang." Sakura memamerkan senyum gigi rapi berderetnya dan lagi-lagi membuat Naruto merasa bahwa gadis ini adalah Hinata.

.

.

.

Klik

Panggilan itu kembali di akhiri dan earphone kembali lepas dari telinga itu.

Semakin hari, rasa bersalah semakin memenuhi dirinya tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tak bisa menghentikan peran ini sekarang.

"Ini lebih sulit dari yang ku kira.."

Parahnya lagi Sakura sama sekali tak ingin mendengar sarannya untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa semuanya sudah benar.

Benar untuknya tapi tidak untuk orang lain dan dia tak mengerti, tepatnya tak mau mengerti hal itu.

Dia terlalu senang atas kedekatan itu. Memang kedekatan itu tak seberapa tapi setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada saat Hinata belum membantu nya.

.

.

.

"Um, Naruto. Besok minggu, apakah kau ada acara?" tanya Sakura menganti topik pembicaraan.

"Banyak. sangat banyak. Sangat sangat banyak hingga aku tak bisa menghitungnya." jawab Naruto cepat, ragu dan takut bercampur aduk di dirinya.

"Kau pasti bohong, kau tak akan pernah punya acara. Bisakah temani aku keluar besok?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya dan lagi-lagi Naruto kembali di landa kebingungan.

Baru beberapa menit lalu dia seperti Hinata dan kini dia berubah lagi.

Dimana Hinata harusnya menjawab 'baiklah kalau begitu, maaf' dengan senyum manisnya dan Naruto akan menerima tawarannya itu tapi gadis ini berubah menjadi orang lain lagi.

Dia Sakura tapi Sakura tak pernah seramah ini padanya.

Dia Hinata tapi terkadang dia bukan Hinata dan juga bukan Sakura.

Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?

Baiklah, Naruto bisa mengerti jika gadis ini berubah menjadi ramah tapi sikap dan cara bicaranya yang seperti Hinata seolah dia adalah Hinata?

Bagaimana cara otaknya menjelaskan hal itu?

Ia tak mengerti.

Gadis ini terlalu aneh dan dirinya yang entah dengan alasan apa tak berani bertanya.

Semua ini terlalu membingungkan untuk otak bahkan hatinya.

Tapi ia malah tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mari kira pergi besok." meskipun dengan semua keanehan itu. Kenyamanan dan rasa menenangkan tetaplah pernah menginap di hatinya sesekali ketika ia tengah bersama replika Hinata ini.

Sakura membalas tersenyum.

Perlukah ia katakan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang?

Tiga minggu ia berusaha, akhirnya Naruto memberinya senyuman yang ia inginkan selama ini!

.

.

.

.

13.21

"Maaf merepotkan Sasuke kun." Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil dan Sasuke pun menutup pintu mobilnya itu.

Hari ini Naruto dan Sakura akan pergi berkencan, begitu juga dengan dirinya dan Sasuke. Tujuan mereka mungkin berbeda. Entahlah, karena mereka juga tidak janjian tapi tetap saja Hinata memiliki tugas yang tak bisa ia tinggal.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum terus?" tanya Naruto ngeri pada Sakura yang terus melangkah di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada."

.

Hinata mendengar jelas pembicaraan singkat itu. Ia bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya Sakura saat ini.

Ia turut mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Baguslah..

"Lagu apa yang tengah kau dengar, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke penasaran pada senyum tipis Hinata dan earphone yang setia menemani telinganya sedari tadi.

"Tidak ada. Umm.. Omong-omong kita mau kemana?" Hinata menganti topik pembicaraan.

"Taman."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang bagus dari taman ini?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti sambil ikut mendudukan dirinya ke bangku besi panjang disebelah Naruto.

"Tidak ada." mata Naruto menatap tinggi ke atas. Hanya saja semenjak ia mengenal seseorang, taman ini selalu mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Dimana dia selalu berkata dan Naruto selalu menjadi si pendengar.

Mereka terkadang bercanda. Naruto marah tapi dia malah tersenyum.

Meskipun tiga minggu ini kejadian itu tak lagi terulang, Naruto merasa ada, dengannya gadis ini. Gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba berubah dan bahkan mirip dengan dia.

Ia bahkan hampir tak pernah bertanya soal hal ini tapi mengapa Hinata terasa seperti sedang menjauhinya? Dan mengapa gadis ini selalu muncul ketika ia ingin mendekati Hinata? Bukannya ingin berpikiran buruk tapi ini terlalu mencurigakan.

Apa jangan-jangan aahh.. Lupakanlah.

"Sejujurnya ini tak begitu buruk." Sakura menyandarkan samping kepalanya ke lengan Naruto, berharap Naruto tak akan memprotes hal ini.

Sedangkan Naruto tak memprotes terus menatap lurus ke depan.

Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana dan kapan ia begini dengan dengan Sakura. Yang ia tahu hanyalah gadis ini membuatnya bingung dan membuatnya tak bisa bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk menjauh sama seperti dirinya tak bisa menjauh dari Hinata entah dengan alasan apa.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pucuk kepala Sakura. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk hal aneh yang tiba-tiba ini.

Tapi..

.

Deg

Deg

Deg!

Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibir Sakura.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa dan sejak kapan ia jatuh hati pada lelaki ini tapi yang ia tahu semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum gadis bernama Hinata itu mendekati Naruto tapi setidaknya kini hal itu sudah berhasil ia ambil alih.

Naruto miliknya. Ia tak ingin Naruto dekat dengan perempuan manapun kecuali dirinya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, senyum kian memanjang di bibirnya menandakan ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

.

Tapi mengapa rasanya ada yang aneh?

Mengapa Naruto mendengar suara Hinata?

Memang terdengar samar-samar tapi suara itu ada.

Mata Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura. Suara itu berasal dari telinga Sakura?

.

.

Entah keberuntungan atau kebetulan. Hinata muncul jauh di depannya dengan seorang lelaki tapi lelaki itu melangkah pergi entah kemana.

"Aa.. Sakura, tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan kembali." dengan secepat kilat Naruto berlari pergi.

...

"Hinata, sudah dulu ya. Aku bisa mengurus sisanya sekarang." Sakura segera menekan tombol merah pada layar ponsel yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tas kecilnya.

Ia tak ingin ada yang menganggu kencannya.

.

.

.

"Ha'i Sakura sen"

Grap!

Ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kuat lengannya hingga dirinya berbalik.

"Sakura?

Deg!

Detik itu juga badan Hinata membeku.

"Na-naruto senpai?!"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto merebut ponsel di tangan Hinata.

Ia melihat kontak Sakura lah yang bercetak di bagian atas list panggilan.

"Jadi ternyata benar dugaanku."

Deg!

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

.

Balas review

More love you : sebenarnya cerita author itu sama semua. Hahaha. Bedanya hanya karena sikap pemerannya berbeda, jadi ceritanya sedikit terkesan berbeda. Mungkin. Hehe

.

antiy3629 : sudah ketahuan kok :v

.

lasminist1 : gak di manfaatkan kok. Orang dia minta baik2 ya meskipun terkesan memaksa.

.

Guest : hehe. Sepertinya kamu sering baca fic author ya? Okok.. Next nya biar gak sering-sering Shion jadi jahat. Hehe..

.

RaTiZa : nanti juga ketahuan di akhir cerita :v

.

Nico Andrian : lope you too ^^

.

DandiDandi : thank you ^^

.

Kamvang : tq sarannya. Biasa kalau alurnya udh kecepatan, Itu artinya author udh gak sabar buat fic baru. Hehe.. Akan author usahakan lebih bagus lagi. Terkadang author gk sadar dimana salahnya sebelum membaca ulang.. Hehe.. Thank you

.

.

Moga makin bagus dan moga makin suka.

Maaf kalau gak cukup memuaskan ataupun hal lainnya.

Bye bye..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Stupid or Kind?

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

Stupid or Kind by author03

Uzumaki Naruto x Hinata Hyuga.

Romance\Drama

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

"Ha'i Sakura sen"

Grap!

Ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kuat lengannya hingga dirinya berbalik.

"Sakura?"

Deg!

Detik itu juga badan Hinata membeku.

"Na-naruto senpai?!"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto merebut ponsel di tangan Hinata.

Ia melihat kontak Sakura lah yang bercetak di bagian atas list panggilan.

"Jadi ternyata benar dugaanku."

Deg!

"Sen-senpai." panggil Hinata terbata-bata. Apa yang harus ia katakan agar rahasia ini tak terbongkar?

"I-ini tak seperti yang senpai piki"

"Ini alasannya mengapa dia terasa mirip denganmu. Mengapa kau lakukan ini?" sela Naruto tak percaya bahwa gadis ini tega mempermainkannya.

"Tidak senpai. Saya tadi tak sengaja menekan nomor Sakura senpai. Sungguh." bohong Hinata berharap Naruto mempercayainya.

"Kau bohong. Padahal aku mempercayaimu dan kini kau menghianati ku. Hah?!" ucap Naruto tak suka. Apa yang sering gadis ini ceritakan soal kepercayaan? Dan kini dia malah berbohong padanya?

Hinata terdiam tak menjawab. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tak mengatakan apapun.

Tap

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika kedua tangan Naruto mendarat di pundaknya yang di ikuti oleh tatapan matanya dari jarak dua jengkal di hadapan wajahnya.

"Memang benar kata orang bahwa manusia hanya pandai berbicara."

Deg!

Hinata menelan kembali omongannya yang tak sempat keluar. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk guna menghindari tatapan Naruto.

...

"Intinya saya hanya ingin Naruto senpai dekat dengan Sakura senpai." Hinata berucap beberapa menit kemudian dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Ia bahkan tak tahu ini kebohongan atau kejujuran.

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ka-karena"

"Biar ku tebak. Karena kau sibuk dengan pacar tak jadimu itu jadi kau mengunakan Sakura untuk mengalihkan perhatianku agar aku tak bisa mengganggu mu, iya kan?" Sela Naruto yang membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut.

"Ti-tid"

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa memanfaatkan orang. Ternyata tak sia-sia aku mengajarimu selama ini." Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus bangga pucuk kepala Hinata. Ternyata gadis ini bisa memanfaatkan orang lain. Dia sudah mulai pintar.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kau sudah mati dan jiwa mu itu masuk ke tubuhnya." tambah Naruto ngeri dan lucu. Tapi Hinata tak perlu melakukan semua itu karena Naruto akan tetap mengganggunya apapun yang terjadi.

"Tap-tap"

"Ayo, kita ke tempat lain. Aku tak ingin pacar tak jadimu itu menganggu ku." Naruto menarik pergi Hinata dengan cara menarik pergelangan tangannya tapi Hinata menahan badannya agar tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Senpai tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura senpai begitu saja." kepala Hinata tertunduk. Tugasnya belum selesai dan kini semuanya sudah hampir terbongkar atau tepatnya di bumbui kesalahpahaman. Bagaimana cara melurusi hal ini?

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula selama ini kan aku bersamamu yang ada di dalam dirinya bukan dengannya, jadi mengapa aku harus perduli padanya?" jawab Naruto dengan santai nya. Yang ia tahu selama ia bersama Sakura, apa yang bersamanya dan membuatnya nyaman adalah sikap Hinata di gadis itu bukan karena gadis itu.

"Wah.. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau begitu memikirkan ku hingga rela selalu mengintruksi gadis itu agar menjadi mirip sepertimu." ucap Naruto tak percaya. Dia terdengar sangat girang.

"Ta-tapi sen"

"Diam dan cepat kabur. Pacarmu itu sudah di depan mata." dengan segera Naruto menarik pergi Hinata tanpa niat membiarkan Hinata lolos ataupun tak ikut dengannya.

...

?

"Hina..?"

"Dimana dia?" mata hitam itu mengamati sekitar tapi ia tak melihat siapa yang ia cari dan ia malah melihat..

"Sakura.."

.

.

"Sakura senpai menyukai senpai." Ucap Hinata setelah menepis pelan tangan Naruto dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap bertanya pada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya akan berkata jujur. Sakura senpai menyukai senpai. Itu sebabnya saya menjauhi senpai dan membantunya mendekati senpai." Hinata rasa mungkin berkata jujur dengan menghilangkan beberapa kata akan bisa menjelaskan hal ini pada Naruto.

"Dia meminta mu?" tebak Naruto tepat pada sasaran.

"Ti tidak. Sa"

"Aku mengenalnya lebih lama darimu dan aku juga mengenalmu. Aku bisa menebak apa yang dia lakukan dan aku bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan." sela Naruto dengan mata menyipitnya dan langsung membungkam Hinata.

...

"Baiklah, Sakura senpai meminta tolong dan saya merasa sangat senang membantunya." ucap Hinata jujur dan lagi-lagi di ganti beberapa kata.

"Ini ketiga kalinya kau berbohong dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam." Hinata lagi-lagi terbungkam.

"Sakura senpai mengatakan dia menyukai senpai dan Sakura senpai meminta bantuan saya karena senpai merasa ki-kita lumayan dekat? Dan saya rasa saya tak punya alasan untuk tidak membantunya?" lagi-lagi Hinata ragu ini kejujuran ataupun ketidakjujuran.

"Dan kau membantunya karena kau merasa rencanamu akan berhasil karena kita 'dekat'?" Naruto menekan kata dekat entah dengan nada apa.

"Saya rasa saya memang hampir berhasil?" jawab Hinata ragu sambil memainkan jari telunjuk nya di depan perutnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat sinis. Baiklah, jujur saja bahwa dirinya memang mungkin sudah termakan oleh rencana mengerikan Hinata yang baru saja ia ketahui ini.

"Saya mohon. Bisakah senpai berikan kesempatan pada Sakura senpai?" Hinata memohon penuh harap.

"Tidak. Dia harus diberi pelajaran karena telah memanfaatkanmu selama tiga minggu ini." jawab Naruto bertahan pada pendiriannya.

"Ta-tapi senpai tidak memanfaatkan saya. Saya memang ingin membantunya." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau mau membantunya?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ka..karena dia berani meminta langsung tanpa banyak basa-basi?" jawab Hinata. "Meskipun menyakitkan." innernya melanjutkan.

"Tapi setidaknya dia tidak munafik dengan berpura-pura baik didepan saya. Jadi sa-saya hanya merasa harus menghargai orang seperti nya " tambah nya jujur.

"Tetap tidak." sejujurnya Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa tapi ia tetap pada pendirian nya.

"Mari kita pergi." ia kembali menarik Hinata pergi dan Hinata langsung menahan badannya.

"Senpai harus kembali ke Sakura senpai." ucap Hinata seolah berharap.

"Kau sangat keras kepala Hyuuga. Baiklah, aku akan memberinya kesempatan. Mari kita membuat kesempatan." Naruto mengulurkan satu tangannya yang membuat Hinata menatap tangan sebelum kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Mari kita membuat kesepakatan. Jika Sakura berhasil menemukan ku dan tak marah soal aku yang meninggalkannya. Aku berjanji akan berbaik hati padanya tapi jika tidak, jangan berani lagi kau membantu manusia seperti itu dan kau harus terus berada di dekatku setiap saat aku memerlukanmu." tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah." Hinata memasang senyum manisnya, terlihat sangat senang dan kecewa secara bersamaan sebelum tangannya meraih tangan Naruto. Ia hanya perlu menelepon Sakura dalam diam dan tugasnya selesai. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah hal yang ia lakukan ini salah atau benar tapi apa yang bisa ia katakan? Sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

"Baiklah." Naruto turut tersenyum, bukan manis melainkan sinis. Entahlah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi." ajak Naruto

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, entah mengapa sesuatu di dalam diriku terus saja berkata 'aku ingin menghilang denganmu'" ucap Naruto tak mengerti yang membuat Hinata menahan senyumnya.

"Senpai jujur sekali." jawab Hinata lucu.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula kau kan bodoh, kau tak akan mengerti apapun yang aku katakan." balas Naruto sinis. Ia sendiri bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia kecewa karena respon singkat Hinata beberapa detik lalu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita nonton saja?" tawar Hinata. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir dirinya bisa bersama lelaki ini dan anggap saja kebersamaan singkat ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menipu nya selama tiga minggu. Hinata tahu permintaan maaf ini tak cukup tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Meskipun masalahnya dan Naruto bisa di katakan hampir selesai, tetap jangan lupakan bahwa ia telah mengingkari janjinya pada Sakura sebanyak dua kali. Selain membocorkan rahasia mereka, ia kembali dekat dengan Naruto. Sakura pasti akan kecewa padanya..

.

.

.

.

"Tapi harusnya senpai memikirkan saya juga. Dengan teganya senpai membuat saya berbohong secara berkali-kali dan mengingkari janji saya lebih dari satu kali." bibir Hinata memanjang sejenak.

"Itu salahmu! Siapa suruh kau kepo! Sok jadi mak comblang." Marah Naruto tak terima di komplain.

"Tapi kan.. Manusia itu harus saling mengerti." jawab Hinata berharap.

"Suruh saja Sakura mengerti. Aku ogah." jawab Naruto sinis yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

...

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya di tengah-tengah keramaian di dalam mall besar yang langsung di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Senpai jahat sekali." bibir Hinata memanjang. Kasar sekali ucapannya, meskipun dia memang sering begitu tapi tak bisakah sehari saja dia lebih lembut?

"Oh, tak apa. Jahat boleh asal tak bodoh." jawab Naruto cepat.

"Senpai tahu jahat itu salah tapi masih melakukannya jadi yang bodoh disini siapa?" Mata Naruto melebar seketika akan pojokan Hinata barusan. Siapa yang mengajarinya berbicara begitu?

"Kau.." geram Naruto yang malah membuat Hinata menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha.. Bukan saya yang mengatakannya." Hinata langsung berlari pergi dengan flatnya yang malah membuat Naruto terdiam.

Tap

Langkah Hinata berhenti di langkah kelima. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum lucunya...

Dia meniru Sakura.

Naruto menyaku kedua tangan ke saku celana jeansnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Hinata.

"Kau bisa belajar itu tanpa di ajar tapi mengapa malah tak mengerti ketika aku mengajarimu?" tanya Naruto tak suka sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Hehe.. Apakah tadi senpai merasa bahwa jiwa Sakura senpai masuk ke tubuh saya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada humor yang malah membuat Naruto menatapnya semakin tak suka.

"Apa kau mengejekku?! Berani sekali kau! Kemari kau bodoh!" Naruto mengejar Hinata yang langsung berlari setelah jari telunjuknya menunjuk kesal wajah Hinata.

"Hahaha.. Gomenasai."

.

.

.

.

16.21

"..." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya hingga menatap ke langit-langit yang gelap, melebarkan matanya sekali yang kemudian berkedip dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan, tepat nya ke layar besar di depannya dengan jarak beberapa kursi.

Naruto yang terduduk disebelah Hinata mengeleng kepalanya, kehabisan kata-kata.

Flashback.

.

.

"Hahaha.. Gomenasai."

"Maaf, mohon jangan berlari-lari disini karena lantai ini sangat licin."

Baru saja mendapat peringatan, flat tak berlompromi itu langsung meleset kencang yang menyebabkan sang empu terpeleset dan berakhir dengan badannya menindih lantai, parahnya hidung mencungnya turut menghantam kuat lantai licin itu.

"Astaga!" Naruto terpekik kaget pada Hinata yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya dan menyentuh keningnya pelan. Dia terlihat bingung. Sejujurnya itu lucu tapi hei! Bukan saatnya tertawa. Hidungnya berdarah!

"Hinata. Hidungmu berdarah!"

.

.

Flashback end.

Tapi saat ini bukan itu yang Naruto perhatikan saat ini.

Saat ini yang Naruto lihat bukankah tangan mungil itu menjepit hidungnya yang sudah tersumbat tisu melainkan melihat sedikit cairan putih di kedua mata indah itu.

Apakah dia begini sedih hanya karena film itu?

Hanya karena sang gadis pemain utama menangis frustasi pada diri lemahnya yang terkena kanker?

Naruto bahkan sama sekali tak tersentuh dengan adegan itu.

Tangan Naruto meraih popcorn di kotak ukuran besar ditangan Hinata begitu juga dengan Hinata secara bersamaan yang membuat kedua tangan itu saling bersentuhan.

Deg!

Wajah Hinata menoleh secara reflek ke arah sang pemilik tangan yang tanpa ia sadar masih saja menatapnya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Yap. Bisa kita simpulkan bahwa mereka berdua memang pergi bersama-sama." setelah tiga jam, akhirnya mulut lelaki itu pun kembali bersuara.

Mereka berdua sedari tadi terduduk di bangku panjang ditaman dan menunggu kehadiran dari orang yang keluar bersama mereka tadi tapi sayangnya sampai sekarangpun kedua batang hidung mereka sama sekali tak nampak.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu tak menjawab. Karena sangat kebetulan Sasuke mengatakan dia datang dengan Hinata dan lelaki yang bersamanya tadi adalah Naruto. Ia tak meragukan apa yang telah dan kembali di ucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Deg

Deg

Tega sekali Naruto meninggalkannya. Dan Hinata.

Padahal dia sudah berjanji. Mengapa dia malah menghilang dengan Naruto tanpa mengabarinya sedikitpun?

Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa Naruto pergi begitu saja. Jadi apa yang ia lakukan selama ini untuknya?

Apakah dia menganggapnya tak berarti?

Apakah dia sama sekali tak memikirkan Sakura?

"Sebenarnya sebagai seorang gadis. Hinata tidaklah begitu buruk. Dan sebagai orang asing, bukankah dia sangat baik ingin membantumu? Tidakkah kau harus menghentikan rencana mu itu?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan baru. Selama bersamanya, meskipun dia tak banyak bicara. Sasuke merasa dan yakin bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang baik yang bahkan mau menyusahkan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu gadis yang bahkan bukan temannya dan hampir tak pernah bicara dengannya. Jadi apakah dia tidak terlalu berlebihan dengan rencana nya itu?

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Semakin memikirkan dua manusia itu semakin membuatnya kesal. Jika Hinata memang tak berniat membantunya, mengapa dia tak mengatakannya dari awal? Mengapa setelah membuat dirinya bahagia, gadis itu malah kembali merebut Naruto darinya?

"Aku benci mereka." bahkan Naruto sekalipun. Lelaki itu tega sekali. Apakah dia tak punya hati? Setidaknya tak bisakah dia mengirimi sebuah pesan untuknya soal apapun?

Bagaimana bisa dia pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar?

Apakah dia tak ingat atau tak perduli bahwa masih ada yang menunggunya disini?!

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke segera berdiri ketika melihat Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Mencari Naruto."

.

.

.

.

...

Dengan segera Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan melahap popcorn yang ia ambil begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Deg

Deg

Blusssshhh!

Kedua wajah itu sontak memerah dengan jantung yang berdebar semakin kencang.

"Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.. / berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" inner mereka berteriak.

Berhenti?

Apa itu artinya sedari tadi mereka memang telah berpikiran sesuatu?

"Oh aku lupa." desis Hinata tiba-tiba terkejut. Ia baru ingat harus menghubungi Sakura.

Dengan cepat Hinata merogoh tas kecil di atas pahanya yang tertutup rok hitam setelah meletakkan sekotak popcorn ke atas paha Naruto tapi ia tak bisa menemukan ponselnya?

"Dimana ponselku?" tanya nya entah pada siapa sambil kembali meraba-raba isi tasnya tapi apa yang ia cari tetap lah tak ada.

"Tentu saja aku ambil. Aku tahu kau akan menghubungi Sakura." suara yang berasal dari lelaki di sebelah Hinata membuat Hinata menatapnya terkejut. Sejak kapan ponselnya berada di tangan lelaki itu? Mengapa ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya?

"Tidak senpai. saya saya hanya harus menghubungi ayah saya." bohong Hinata cepat.

"Nanti saja. Sekarang lanjutkan acara nonton mu." jawab Naruto tak perduli dan kembali fokus ke film yang ia tonton. Cih! Kau kira Naruto akan tertipu oleh alasan bodoh itu?

...

Hinata diam dan menuruti ucapan Naruto. Ia tak boleh memaksa kalau tak ingin dicurigai Naruto.

...

Tapi terkadang..

...

Terkadang ketika rasanya tiba-tiba sepi, suara seolah menghilang begitu juga dengan manusia-manusia di sekitarnya.

Hinata merasa..

Penahkan dirinya berpikir bahwa mengapa Naruto begini akrab dengannya?

Karena menurutnya Hinata bodoh?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Toneri yang juga bodoh menurutnya?

Bagaimana bisa Naruto akrab dengannya padahal ia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun yang bisa menarik perhatian Naruto?

Memang dia jarang ramah pada Hinata tapi bukankah mereka cukup akrab hingga terus terdempetan di sekolah?

Hinata cukup bertanya-tanya soal ini.

Jujur..

Jujur saja bahwa ia takut.

Semua orang selalu baik karena ada mau nya.

Bukannya ia tak mempercayai Naruto, hanya saja terkadang ketakutan itu muncul.

Ia takut bahwa lelaki ini hanya mendekatinya karena sesuatu..

Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, bukan?

Terkadang Hinata berpikir. Haruskah dirinya berjaga jarak dengan Naruto?

Bagaimana jika apa yang pernah terjadi terulang lagi?

Bagaimana jika dia hanya berdrama?

Bagaimana jika ada maksud di dalam keakraban ini?

Bagaimana...

"Terkadang aku berpikir. Mengapa bisa aku tiba-tiba dekat denganmu padahal sebelumnya aku tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun?" kali ini bukan Hinata yang berkata melainkan Naruto.

Ia cukup heran dan bertanya-tanya. Dari sekian banyaknya manusia, ia malah akrab dengan gadis ini tanpa ia sadari.

Bagaimana ceritanya?

"Entahlah.. Mungkin karena saya terlihat seperti orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun?" Hinata tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar besar yang masih memutarkan film. Meskipun begitu, meskipun Hinata selalu menerima siapapun yang ia lihat, tak ada hal yang berubah. Mereka akan datang ketika perlu, pergi ketika tak perlu. Mereka berubah. Tak pernah ada teman sejati di dunia ini. Semuanya berubah dan pergi begitu saja.

Meskipun Hinata mengatakan ia percaya pada siapapun. jujur, ia takut pada sesuatu yang di namakan teman. Sesuatu yang datang, membuatnya senang dan bisa pergi kapan saja.

"..." Naruto tak berkata karena tak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasanya hanya seperti ada sesuatu dari Hinata yang terus menariknya mendekat. Rasanya seperti mereka memang sudah menjadi akrab jauh sebelumnya.

Sesuatu yang terlupakan...?

Apa itu...? Ia sama sekali tak ingat apa yang seharusnya ia ingat saat ini.

...

"Saya orang yang hampir tak pernah tersinggung ataupun marah. Saya suka kejujuran meskipun itu menyakitkan. Jadi siapapun boleh mengatakan apapun pada saya." Hinata menatap Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto membalas menatapnya.

Mengapa.. Naruto merasa kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya?

Tapi apa yang harus Naruto katakan? Ia merasa tak punya sesuatu untuk di akui..?

"Dan saya benci di tipu dengan keramahan. Memang saya tak mengatakan apapun tapi tak berarti saya tak tahu." tambahnya dan jujur saja bahwa ucapan ini untuk beberapa orang di luar sana.

"Terlebih lagi jika kesempatan yang diberikan untuk mengakui kesalahan malah di hadiahi seribu alasan seolah dirinya tak bersalah. Itu sangat menyebalkan sekaligus menyakitkan."

Sekarang Naruto mengerti apa bedanya Hinata asli dengan Hinata replika.

Hinata asli selalu berbicara dengan perasaan..

Sedangkan

Hinata replika berbicara begitu saja seperti angin.

"Kau selalu saja membuat ku kehabisan kata." ucap Naruto ragu dan Hinata kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata benar.." Hinata sengaja memberi jeda ucapannya.

"Benar apanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yaa benar." Hinata memancing yang membuat mata Naruto menyipit menatapnya. "Apaan?" Tanya Naruto tak suka.

"Ya benar. Ternyata benar.." jawab Hinata semakin memancing yang semakin menyipitkan mata Naruto. Dia sengaja.

"Ya ya ya.. Ternyata benar aku sangat pandai dan tampan kan? Hah?! Ayolah aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." tebak Naruto bangga sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Bibi saya mengatakan hanya orang gila yang berani memuji diri mereka sendiri." ucap Hinata bercanda yang langsung membuat Naruto melemparkan tatapan kesal nya.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau memang mau mengajakku kelahi ya?!" Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang malah membuat Hinata terkikih geli.

"Bercanda senpai." ucapnya lucu.

"Senpai tak bisa di ajak bercanda. Hehe.." kekehnya yang langsung memasamkan wajah Naruto.

"Sama sekali tak lucu. Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau melakukannya lagi." Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya, menjauh dari Hinata sebisa mungkin. Gadis ini sengaja membuatnya kesal.

"Maaf senpai.." jawab Hinata menahan tawanya.

Tangannya terulur ingin meraih popcorn di tangan Naruto tapi malah sebuah pukulan yang punggung tangannya dapatkan yang langsung memundurkan tangan mungil itu.

Pak

"Dilarang makan." Naruto menarik ke samping pop corn itu agar tak bisa di raih Hinata dan mulai melahap satu persatu popcorn itu.

Bukannya cemburut Hinata malah tertawa akan hal imut itu.

"Hahaha.. Senpai manis sekali." ucap Hinata lucu akan tingkah Naruto.

"Berhenti mengataiku manis!" marah Naruto tak suka. Mengapa gadis ini suka sekali mengatasinya manis?! Dirinya cowok yang keren! Bukannya banci yang manis!

.

.

.

18.21

"Oo, akhirnya kalian pulang juga?" wajah datar itu muncul dengan badan mungil dan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Setidaknya tak bisa kah biarkan aku mengantar Hinata masuk?" ucap lelaki bersurai kuning itu tak suka. Ia baru saja keluar dari bis di depan gerbang sekolah dan gadis itu sudah muncul entah dari mana layaknya setan.

"Sa-Sakura senpai." panggil Hinata terkejut.

"Apa tak ada waktu lain untuk muncul?" tanya Naruto tak suka sambil menarik Hinata masuk melewati gerbang.

"Aku bicara denganmu. Kau mau kemana, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura meningikan suaranya ketika menghalang jalan Naruto sambil menampilkan wajah marahnya. Apa dia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah?

Hinata melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia harus mengingatkan Sakura agar tak marah sesuai kesepakatan nya dengan Naruto.

"Sa-sakura sen"

"Aku tak bicara padamu! Jadi tutup mulutmu!" bentak Sakura mengagetkan Hinata. Dia terdengar sangat marah. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak akan marah setelah kejadian tadi siang?

"Oo, sepertinya seseorang sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya." sela Naruto sinis.

Si jalang itu berani-berani nya membentak Hinata setelah meminta bantuannya!

Dia memang perlu di hajar.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Balas review.

Kamvang : tq sarannya :) author usahain yg terbaik.

.

Hina-Hime XD : ceritanya author pastikan end kok :) senang kalau kamu suka. Terima kasih..

.

161200- chan : hahaha, gak papa kok. Author kan gak paksa review ;) Rajin bangat baca ulang nya :v

.

: asal jangan makan author ya :v

.

WinNH376 : wkwwkwkwkw numpang ketawa aja btw terima kasih banyak..

.

RaTiZa : palingan bentar lagi sadarnya setelah kejadian ... Semoga suka sama fic nya.

.

Anonym : sorry baru up, moga suka.

.

anirahani : namanya juga ending :v

.

Nico Andrian : terima kasih..

.

Kurogane Hizashi : ...

.

antiy3629 : gpp kok ;) masih ada coba lagi.

.

.526 : Terima kasih :)

.

DandiDandi : Terus lanjut kok. Hehe

.

.

Maaf baru up. Author lagi kurang sehat beberapa hari ini.

Dan oh. Kalian mau baca ini dlu sampai habis atau campur2 dengan love story2( akan di tentukan oleh pilihan terbanyak)

.

Dan apa ada scene yang membuat kalian bisa menebak apa yang mungkin terjadi di next chapter?

Selamat menebak.

Moga suka. Moga bagus. Maaf kalau gak bagus. Meskipun gak bagus, usaha juga loh bikinnya. Hehe

bye bye


	11. Mohon maaf TT

Haloo

Fic ini author hentikan karena sumpah author bingung bangat sama fic yng ini. Dari kemarin blank tapi paksain buat malah semakin blank otak author. Jadi author gak mau lanjutin fic ini lagi. Takutnya makin tulis makin menjadi-jadi.(karena alurnya berputar-putar gak karuan dikepala) gak tahu gimana cara jelasinnya tapi intinya benar-benar kacau.

Maaf ya bagi kalian yang udh nunguin fic ini.

Sekian..

Maaf dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah nungguin fic ini.


End file.
